KoKo McQueen Secret Force
by Marauder Lynnette
Summary: This is a story my friends and I wrote together when we were in highschool. It is about a bunch of friends in highschool who discover that they are the last of the mystics magical beings and must fight the evil silence evil magical beings. Enjoy.


Koko McQueen 

(Secret Force)

Written by: _Vincenz Coello, Laurie Rollo, Katie Bates, Laurel Vineis,_ _and_ _Elizabeth Wilson _

Edited by: _Carrie Spring_

**Some things to know before reading "Koko McQueen"**

Brock: Always wears a T-shirt w/the Russian flag on it. He is a shape shifter

Katie: Always wears a Japanese schoolgirl uniform (like Sailor Moon or Kagome) She wears kimonos on holidays and has your basic psychic powers.

Laurel: Always wears a T-shirt w/ a picture of her choice on it. She can turn invisible

Laurie: Also wears a Japanese schoolgirl uniform (different than Katie's). She also wears kimonos on holidays. She can fly and cause things to explode.

Vinnie: Always wears a T-shirt w/ a duck on it. He can change into a duck and a rock.

Chapter One: Awakening 

Vinnie: Want my sandwich? _He waves a sandwich in the air_

Laurie: Nah, I'm not really in the mood for sandwiches…

Vinnie: Ah, oh well, your loss and my gain… _He takes a big bite of the sandwich_ Sure is quiet…

Laurel: It figures as much. Katie-chan and Brock aren't here yet… _She laughs to herself_ Of course, silence isn't always golden…

_Katie comes booming into the room_

Katie: Konnici wa!

Laurel: Hey!

Laurie: Hi!

Vinnie: QUACK! _Everyone looks at him like he is crazy_ Sorry, I couldn't help myself…

_Brock walks in and babbles some Russian gibberish_

Brock: I know, I know, it means "hello"…yeesh.

Katie: Yoi (good!) We're all here!

Laurie: It would appears so…

Laurel: Y'know, I was thinking about going for a walk or something today. Instead of just bumming around here. What do you guys think?

Vinnie: I'm game for that.

_Everyone else nods in agreement and they walk into the courtyard. Total chaos ensues. There are zombies all over the place tormenting people._

Brock: Either I'm going insane or the courtyard is being ambushed by the undead?

Laurie: No Brock, you're not going crazy. Those are definitely zombies.

Laurel: Hey, Katie-chan! Are you seeing this? (No reply) Katie-chan? (No reply) Hey where did Katie go? _The others shrug not knowing_ HEY! _She points to the top of one of the trees. There is a girl in a Japanese schoolgirl uniform wearing a mask like Zorro._

Girl: Yameru (stop)!!! Evil zombies! This is a place where we come to learn, not a place of death!! I will punish you!! _She jumps off the tree and karate kicks a zombie_

Brock: _The girl reminds him of Sailor Moon_ Oh gawd, somebody shoot me.

Vinnie: _Points a gun at Brock_

Brock: AYEEE! Vinnie, it's just an expression!!

_Zombies are chasing after the girl. She's doing well, at first but there are just to many _

Laurel: Guys, we've got to help her!

_Just then the girl pulls a cool Jedi-ish move and three zombies float into the air, then the girl shoots them with a bow. The whole time two other zombies were shooting something at her, she quickly ducks_

Laurie: She's a psychic! ooooooh awwwww However, even a psychic can't handle that many zombies.

Brock: We're all gonna die…

Vinnie: I can help, I guess. _No hesitation. He turns into a duck and fly's into the air w/ as much grace as a duck can muster_ QUACK (Hey Lady) !!

Girl: ((YES! Finally some back up!!))

Vinnie: QUACK (die)!!! _He turns into a rock and totals a zombie_

Laurel: If Vinnie isn't afraid to be out there w/out a mask then neither am I!

Girl: ((oooooh! **LOL** You are going to regret that and I am so not doing mind wipes- they are too exhausting!))

_Laurel turns completely invisible and goes on to totally kick some zombie booty, unseen_

Brock: The world is ending anyway. _He changes into a Mecca gun guy and starts firing bullets at zombies_

Laurie: Yeah, and if Katie thinks she is fooling any of us w/ that mask she's a baka (idiot). _She grows a lovely set of wings and flies off to battle looking like an angel. Then, her eyes lock onto a zombie, and BOOOM!_

Girl: ((Yes! Lots of back up! Um…the red zombies spit fire. Vinnie, take them…the blue ones are super strong, Brock could easily take them down though…the purple ones have a small amount of psychic capability, I'll handle them. The yellow ones have perfect aim, so maybe Laurel should get them. The green ones seem to be earth based so, Laurie could get those. ))

_Everyone fights using their gifts until the zombies are gone. Then the 5 minute lunch bell rings_

To be continued… Chapter Two: The Legend of Nothing 

_(Conference calling that night)_

Laurel: Those zombies were AWESOME!

Katie: What zombies?

Laurie: Puh-leez..

Brock: _Puts on a lame voice_ "I will punish you…"

Vinnie: Yeah, and you were bossy…

Katie: Gomen (sorry) _puts hands together like the Japanese_ I was in shock that you guys had powers too- it won't happen again. Gomen! As for the fact that I tried to conceal my identity… If an icky person found out about any of our "gifts" we'd end up on a stretcher during "Jerry Springer". Gomenasai (very sorry)….

Laurie: No, don't be sorry. You're smart to conceal your identity.

Laurel: Yeah, thanks for doing the mind wipes. _Katie did them even though she said she wouldn't _

Brock: But we really do need to find a way to disguise ourselves-** if **we're going to do a whole lot of this "saving people thing"…

_They all eventually finish talking and hang up the phone and go to sleep_

(In Katie's dream)

_A cat walks up to her_

Cat: Follow me… _The cat has pure black fur and sounds like a "he". Katie follows him out of her dream into "Ellysion" (The world that connects everyone's dreams)_

Katie: Who are you? _Is on her guard_ You're obviously a dream seer of some sort…But, what do you want with me?!

Cat: My name is, Ping. I- _But is cut off by Katie's laughter_

Katie: Your name is "Ping"? _LOL_ What kind of a name is "Ping"?

Ping: SILENCE!

Katie: AYEE!

Ping: As I was saying, before I was so **rudely **interrupted… _grumbles_ I am the all-powerful Ping! _Katie starts to laugh again but Ping gives her a dirty look_ Yes, I am a dream seer- of a sort, just like you. I know about you and your friends.

Katie: _Reaches out with her powers to see if he is trustworthy, but can't read him_

Ping: Foolish girl! Your powers are young and undisciplined. We're going to go and fetch your pals and then I'll tell you everything I know.

Katie: Why should I trust you?

Ping: Why shouldn't you trust me? _The cat walks off and Katie follows_

_ They reach the gate to Laurel's dream_

Ping: Well, aren't you going to open it?

Katie: Why? Can't you do it, "all powerful" Ping?

Ping: I can't…

Katie: But you're a dream seer, right?

Ping: No, I'm not, I lied. I do that a lot you'll get used to it.

Katie: Then who-?

Ping: You took us out of your dream…

Katie: Looks like I'm learning more about my psychic powers every day… _with that she opens the gate and soon all her friends gather together in Ellysion_

Brock: Ok, Ping, what do you want with us?

Ping: If you will all just quiet down I will tell you.

Laurie: Go ahead, we're listening…

Ping: Very well, you five and myself are some of the last "mystics"

Vinnie: Mystics?

Laurel: Sounds like a baseball team.

Ping: SILENCE! _Others jump and then become silent_ The Mystics were the magical beings of old. We are all descendants of the old mystics…Do not consider yourselves the last of the old, but the first of the new mystics. Other than ourselves there are only three mystics left…the warlocks in CC (Central Control) and the missing princess?

Laurel: Ooh, a princess!

Ping: A **missing** princess. You are young and nearly 100 mystic blood. That makes you perfect for the task at hand.

Vinnie: Which is?

Ping: To find our princess and…

Brock: And what?!

Ping: And to take your place as guardians of Earth.

Katie: What about you, Ping? What are you?

Ping: I'm a talking cat- for now that is all you need to know. As for my status among the mystics…I am your leader and –erm- coach.

Laurie: So, we're mystics, guardians of Earth and have to keep our eyes open for some princess?

Ping: Pretty much. _He does a back flip and three colored pens with stars and symbols and two brooches with stars and symbols fall from the air_ Take these. _(They all look up)_

Katie: Huh? What are these?

Ping: Everyone repeat after me: Mystics Reform!

Others: Mystics Reform! _They all transform into super hero disguises (see drawings)_

Laurel: Cool!

Katie: _all excited_ I feel like I'm in an Anime or RPG!

Ping: This isn't a game! You are Earth's only hope against "The Silence"

Vinnie: Woah, back up…._The Silence_?

Ping: The descendants of pure evil mystics- unfortunately The Silence breeds quickly and have endured the years while we good mystics have not.

Brock: Don't worry whiskers; we'll squash those buggers!

Ping: _eyes turn red and his voice turns devilish_ Never call me that! I am the **all-powerful Ping!**

Brock: Ok Ping.

Ping: Okay, move out troops. We'll meet at lunch. **NEVER** go anywhere with out those henshin (transform) sticks!

Laurel: Um…

Laurie: How do we get out of here?

Ping: She's the psychic dream seer. _Points to Katie_ but you should follow me! _Smiles smugly_

_Following Ping they each got back to their dreams where Katie entered the gates and let them in_

(The Next Morning)

Laurie: _wakes up_ What a weird dream. . . _looks down at her lap. She's holding a brooch_ No, it was real…

(Vinnie's)

Vinnie: _In duck form doing morning exercises_ Quack (got to get buff now that I'm a crime fighter!)

(Brock's)

Brock: _says to his mother while eating a poptart_ I've been watching to much Trek… _holds up his Henshin pen_

(Laurel's)

Laurel: _Watching "Boobah"_ Better relive childhood- in case we're all vaporized… _holds up henshin stick_

(Katie's)

Katie: _fast asleep _

Ping: _scratches her_

Katie: Ow! Ping!

Ping: You're gong to be late!

Katie: Yeah, but you didn't have to scratch me! It hurts!

Ping: Then you better hurry to school and have Laurie heal it. _Smiles smugly_

Katie: Go away Ping, I have to change.

Ping: Yeesh… _covers eyes with ears_

Katie: PING!

Ping: What? I can't see a thing! _By using telekinesis Katie opens the door and Ping goes flying out _

_Katie gets dressed and pins the brooch to the ribbon on her schoolgirl uniform_

Katie: That's right…. _sigh_ we're all mystics now… . _She reluctantly lets the troublesome feline back in_

Ping: Hurry! You need to be at school!

Katie: Stop nagging me! Why don't you go bug the others!

Ping: _Stares at her seriously_ Do not doubt my guidance mortal! _Takes a deep breath_ Now, heed me and go eat breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day!

Katie: Fine, but don't expect anything nutritious. _Walks out grumbling_

Ping: _Still in her room_ If only she new how deadly her psychic abilities would be if she turned to the silence….

To be continued… Chapter Three: What's brown and hairy all over? 

Another day begins in peaceful Reno, Nevada and the first class of the day slowly sets everyone on the daily grind. Laurel and Laurie share their first class out in the portables together just as the dust settles from the sleepy night on the top of their desks.

Laurie: So…

Laurel: Yep…you wouldn't happen to have had a freaky dream involving me last night would you?

Laurie: Kinda…

_Laurel grabs her pen and Laurie shows off her broach_

Both: I got this thing and it does stuff!

Laurel: Well, I forgot how mine worked…

Teacher: _slams a book down on the desk_ Shut up! Class is starting! _The bell rings_ Now, today we will be learning about the quadratic formula. **Pay attention!**

Laurel: Man, I hate Mr. Kaiser.

Laurie: Yummy, Kaiser rolls…

Mr. Kaiser: Negative B, plus or minus the square root of negative B squared minus 4 times A,C, divided by two A.

Laurel: Watch this! _She turns invisible and sneaks up to the front of the room. Carefully, taking a cotton swab from Mr. Kaiser's bag. She deftly puts the swab into Mr. Kaiser's shoe as the students watch Mr. Kaiser grinding his chalk on the board. Laurie summons a tiny flick of fire around the swab and it bursts into flames as Laurel slinks back to her desk _

Mr. Kaiser: _turns around as Laurel sits down and reappears_ Is there something burning? _His shoe starts on fire and he jumps up with a loud cry_ **ah cha! ** _He runs around the room and out the door in flames as the bell signaling the end of class rings_

Laurie: Another Tuesday…

Laurel: Yep

_They gather up __their__ books and leave_

Meanwhile, Brock walks from his first class in the three hundreds hall, headed for another random class. During this time he passes through the tennis courts and out of nowhere pops a small demon with a bodaciously large wig.

Brock: Uh…

Wiggy Guy: I am the demon of toupees!

Brock: Demon of Toupees eh?

Wiggy Guy: Fear my 1774 powers!

Brock: _Takes out his pen and instantly changes into his disguise. His arms become thick shiny swords; his whole body composed of a brilliant metal that shapes to its masters infinite will._

Wiggy Guy: Woah!

_Brock swings his long arm at the Demon who jumps backwards and grabs onto the fence sending three daggers in his wake. Brock makes his one arm into a shield to which the daggers pierce halfway, protruding the silver metal that so made up his skin. With a powerful leap he swings his sword at the fence. The hairy demon jumps out of the way as a hole is created in the fence, where the demon once stood. With another swift jump from there he slices the demon's hairstyle off it's head, taking the top of the tennis net with it and the vile demon explodes to nothingness, leaving Brock to change back to his normal form._

Brock: _Looks around and dusts himself off and heads to his next class_

Meanwhile Katie strolls along the hundreds hall with five minutes to spare before her next class while Ping resides in her backpack, watching the crowds of lazy, bored teenagers mill around. Behind him a pair of overly gothic, demonesque, and very hairy people follow them at a distance

Ping: Do you see those two Goths behind us? _Katie turns her head to see the Goths speed up to catch up with her_ Loose them!

Katie: What?

Ping: Hurry! Run away from them! They're nothing but trouble. _Katie runs through the hall dodging the students all around them_

Katie: What are we running for?! _She slides under an opening locker_

Ping: They're hair people! Eek!

_Katie slips through a barely open locker door that nearly closes on Ping's head. With the hair people not far behind_

Hair people: Hair! Hair! Give us your hair!

Katie: _swings onto a branch and climbs up the tree away from the hair people who climb up after_

Katie quickly ditches her backpack and changes into her disguise, far from the eyes of her prying schoolmates. She gracefully flips off the top branch, kicking both hair people off the tree on her way to the ground. The hair people launched to either side of the stylish heroine, quickly hop back on their feet and pursue Katie arms up and mouths drooling purely hypnotized by something about her.

Hair people: _calling in forlorn tortured voices_ Hair! Hair!

Katie: You want my hair? _ She dangles it in front of them and they claw at the air and dive trying to grab hold of it. She leads them around the courtyard and drives them straight into a wall, their heads conking together in a loud hollow thud, the hair people falling over at this. _"Such simpletons,"_ she remarks picking them up with her powers and flinging them high into the air towards the clouds where they would likely fall to a splattering death. At that point the bell rings for class_ "Eek, I'm late!"

Katie hops into the tree, changes out of her disguise, grabs her backpack and runs to her next class of the day. There Mr. Kaiser waits for her as she trips into the room.

Mr. Kaiser: Well, look who decided to show up.

Katie: _big kawaii eyes_ Sorry Mr. Kaiser!

Mr. Kaiser: _Bops Katie's head with a ruler_ Sit down!

After classes the lunch bell rang, and the small group of heroes gathered in Mr. McMurry's biology lair.

Katie: Good we're all here; I think something very strange is goi-

Laurie: Wait, where's Vinnie?

Brock: Wasn't he here this morning?

_A scream is heard the hall_

Girl: Oh mah gawd! There's a duck in the drinking fountain!

Vinnie: Hey, quit lookin' you!

Girl: Somebody get animal control!

Vinnie: Relax! I don't bite, hard…

A loud smack is heard followed by a brief moment of silence, as if the victim of the smack was flying like a baseball before a thunk is heard followed by a little yellow duck skidding to a halt in view of the door. He gets up and dusts himself off and walks in with a greeting quack. The rest of the group sits for a moment in silence then continues normally.

Brock: Something seriously screwed up is going on.

Katie: I got attacked on my way to third period!

_Ping hops out of Katie's backpack_

Ping: Hair people, a dastardly part of _The Silence!_

Laurie: Oh, hey! It's that cat from that creepy dream I had, Ping!

_TJ pops up behind Laurel, causing her to fall off her chair in surprise_

TJ: Ping?! Isn't that a drug?! _Ping growls_

Laurel: Where the heck did you come from?

TJ: I appear in random places for no reason! _He laughs_ I say random things and sometimes people give me money to make me go away! Isn't that cool?! _Laurel shoves him out of the room _

Mr. McMurry: _walks out of his office and looks around_ Why are there animals in my room? _Vinnie slips him a box of candy_ I didn't see anything. _He walks back into his office_

Laurie: Anyways, what are hair people?

Ping: Hair people are **evil** demons that wear large wigs and prey on people's hair.

Brock: That sounds about right.

Ping: If I am not mistaken, they should be looking for your group right now!

All the windows lining the room break and hairy ninjas pop into the room followed by one big hairball that walks up to the group. Oddly enough, Ping is missing from the area shortly after they pop in. Vinnie also seem to have disappeared as well when the hairballs approach the group.

Hairball: So, this is the little super group? Well, we shall soon see how you fare when you have to go… _Dramatic chord_ **Hairless! ** _He takes out a shaver and the ninjas restrain those in the group with special power sapping crystals_

Katie: You won't get away with this!

Laurel: Why do you want us anyway? We just live peacefully!

Hairball: BECAUSE you are the guardians of earth! The earth guardians must be destroyed so we **hair people** can take it over!

Brock: Why can't you take over some useful planet? Why does it **always** have to be earth?

Hairball: Because the princess is here on earth! Without her we cannot-

An arrow files toward the hairball piercing him, much like a toothpick going through a potato. Vinnie pulls another arrow out of thin air from the corner of the room and strings it back on his bow striking a ninja away from Laurel. Acting on this opportunity, Laurel goes invisible and quickly topples her captors with a few swift kicks to the groin. She then frees Brock who turns to his metal form and slashes up a ninja bout to cut the throat of Katie. The evil hairball raises, long bloodied claws fully extended, ready to pounce on one of the heroes. Then, Katie quickly throws a ninja who is holding Laurie out of an open window and Vinnie flies an arrow at the head of her other captor. Laurie raises her hands and the hairball bursts into bright orange flames.

Hairball: **AH CHA!! ** _Runs away followed by his other torn followers_ This ain't over!

Vinnie: Yay! We won! Quack!

Mr. McMurry: What happened to my room?!

Ping: Time to go Katie! _Hops in her backpack and Katie runs off_

Katie: See you tomorrow guys!

Brock: _Turns back to his normal form and looks around_ I think I hear Stalin calling; I better go take care of that! _He runs off_

Laurel: _Turns invisible and sneaks off_

Laurie: Later! _Follows the others out the door_

Mr. McMurry: _Ahems at Vinnie_

TJ: Well Vinnie, everyone else is gone and we're screwed.

Vinnie: Yep, yep!

TJ: Maybe we should have left too?

Vinnie: Maybe…but that would be the smart thing to do!

TJ: Yes, we're so stupid!

Vinnie: And it's so cool!

TJ: I know! We rock!

Vinnie: Ba-damn we're cool! Ba-damn!

TJ: We're to cool for school!

Vinnie: _Shows off his somewhat less that impressive duck muscles_ We are big annoying men!

Mr. McMurry: Just go! _Throws them out_

TJ: As always, stupidity is the smartest thing to do!

Vinnie: Quack! See ya later! _Flies off_

To be continued

Chapter Four: Of Fritos and Glowing Red Eyes 

The house is quiet. Not a single creature was stirring, especially Katie. After all it was 6:00 a.m.

Ping: _sighs_ She'll be late if she doesn't get up… _Jumps on the bed and clears throat _ Get up please… _clears throat again_ NOW!

Katie: Wow, hey! Um…what's up?

Ping: Oh, not much…just that you'd best get up.

Katie: Eh? Oh right…school… _looks at Ping and throws him out of the room with telekinesis_

Ping: Heeyy! _Katie just closes the door_

A loud beeping noise pierced the dark room, causing a cat and person to jump in surprise.

Laurie: Where's the fire?! _Looks at alarm clock_ Oh… _The small black object with blood red numbers and an annoying sound suddenly blows up_ Oops…Brock…I need you…

In the early hours of the morning the entire house was deadly silent, except for in Vinnie's room where a yellow duck sat in the middle of the floor watching TV.

Vinnie: Quack!

Vin's Dad: Hey, stop quacking at the TV and get ready.

Vinnie: _Looks at the strange man, blinks, waves his wing, and then turns back to the TV _ Quack.

Vin's Dad: _Blinks, sighs, and walks on_

School, 8:05

Everyone in the classroom was silent except for the sound of pencils scratching on paper. When a loud bang erupts it's followed by an exclamation and a string of words in many languages.

Laurie: Ouch! Sorry everyone…Kinda ran into the door there… _rubs head_

Laurel: _Guides Laurie to here seat_ Move on people, nothing to see here, everything's ok.

Class: _Chuckles in unison, then they all start talking to each other_

Mr. Kaiser: SIT NOW! _Everyone abruptly stops talking and turns to their work_

Laurel: _(to Laurie)_ Tough crowd… _Laurie only nods_

Mr. Kaiser than takes his own seat and starts typing on his computer. Leaving both girls clueless as to what they 'should' be doing.

Laurel: _playing with a piece of lint_ Boring…

Laurie: _twirling her pencil while making various objects outside explode while looking at her brooch_ Yep…

_Laurel looks at Mr. Kaiser notices he's wearing sunglasses, shrugs, turns invisible and walks out the door_

Laurie: _Blinks and quietly mumbles_ Gee thanks…

_Katie slips into class altars the teacher's memory slightly to make it seem like she was only returning from the bathroom_

Brock/Vinnie: Show off…

Katie: _Big smile_ Thank you! Now, what are we doing?

Brock: Um, nothing…the sub gave us a free day.

Vinnie: _nods_ Quack.

_Several people look at him, but he shrugs it off. No one seems to notice the look of pleas on a passing students face_

Katie: Well, I'm bored… _makes her pencil float_

Brock: _Fiddles with his knife_

Vinnie: _Stares at the door where he sees TJ run by with a terrified look on his face_ TJ!

Class: _Looks to the door to see many stampeding kids running past, each is angry_ oo…hehehe…

Brock: Poor TJ, I knew him well…

Katie: Poor TJ I hardly knew you…

Vinnie: Poor spork…that crowd'll destroy you. TJ you'd better hide it!

Ping: _pokes his head out of Katie's backpack_ Spork? _Shakes his head_ Uh, uh I don't wanna know.

Lunch

Katie: _sigh _ I am even border than I was in 1, and that's saying something!

Brock: I dunno, the mishap in 2nd was good…

Laurel: Hello everybody! Anyone else notice the teachers' behavior today?

Everyone: _Blinks, then in several languages_ No…

Mr. McMurry: Strange group of kids…

Laurie: _gasps_ Mr. McMurray! Your eyes are glowing! _Everyone turns to him and gasps _

Mr. McMurray: Um…they've always been like this?

Everyone: _blinks_ Oh, ok then… _they return to their boredom as Mr. McMurray walks off_

Ping: Okay…Vinnie why are you laughing?

Vinnie: Quack! _Laughs so hard he falls off his chair_

Everyone: _looks at the newly formed rock in front of them_ Ri-ght… So, anyway…

_A random kid comes in and trips over the rock, falling on top of Ping_

Ping: Ouch! Get off!

Random Kid: You can talk?! _Promptly faints_

Katie: Oh boy..

Mr. McMurray: _trips over the rock/boy combo_ What's this? And why is there a cat in my room?

Everyone: Uh….

Mr. McMurray: _Glances at them, then advances_

Katie: Uh, time to go?

Ping: Yes, lets…

Laurel/Laurie: Right behind ya! _A quack sounds from the rock_

Brock: Now would be good…

_Brock waits for a second while Vinnie changes back into human form and then they quickly follow where the rest had gone with McMurray and a few other teachers following them_

Ping: I do believe we're being followed.

Laurel: What's going on?

Katie: Dunno, but it's freaky.

Laurie: Yeah, lets go to the courtyard. We'll loose them in the crowd.

Vinnie: All right lets go.

Brock: We still go 20 minutes…so why not?

Courtyard

Laurie: Ok…maybe this wasn't one of my best ideas… _looks around at the many teachers in the courtyard, and lack of kids as well_

Katie: Ping? Do you have any idea what's going on?

Brock: Yes, do tell…

Laurel: Uh…he's gone…

Everyone: Great…

Laurie: Guess we're in for a fight…

Katie: Remember, some of them are slightly ok…don't kill them.

Brock: _Under his breath_ All….

_Vinnie fires an arrow at the feet of Mr. Carlson, causing him to trip up and fall into the milk machine. Of course it falls causing an explosion_

Laurie: _Mumbles _ Huh, I coulda done that…

_Laurel, while invisible, was making sure she only hit the teachers she didn't have, or else would end up getting in serious trouble. Whether consciously or not, everyone she attacked, at some point, hit some type of soda machine_

Katie: ((Laurel! I think you found the problem…there's a mind control device in the Frito dispenser!)) _Keeps a random teacher away_

Vinnie: I knew that thing was evil!

Brock: I'll take care of it! _Hurries to the machine and melts it down to scrap metal_

Laurie: And just to be sure…. _causes a small explosion, making Brock jump back in alarm_

All Teachers: Uh…what happened, where are we?

Brock: S'okay all….'cept maybe the courtyard… A strange group showed up and helped out.

Intercom: All students, due to extensive damage to the school courtyard, the school will be closed for the week.

Katie: _Looks around_ Heh…oops

Vinnie: Oh fun…another boring week.

Laurel: Lets have a party!

All: Huh?

Laurel: Maybe not 'party' exactly, but a get together it could be fun…

Laurie: Yeah, If we had something to do.

Brock: I'm sure we'll think of something…

**To be continued…..**

Chapter Five: Hair or Dare? 

Our story begins with Laurie waiting outside Rite Aid. (The group had decided to meet her there for lunch) Katie meets her, carrying Ping in her backpack.

Laurie: Hello

Katie: _smiles_ Hi.

Ping: Food, people, I'm starving! _Licks his chops and Katie goes in and buys him some food _

Laurie: _Follows Katie_ You can't let a stupid cat boss you around Katie. _Katie feels a tap on her shoulder _

Katie: Ping, stop that you're gonna get food! _Feels a tap on her other shoulder_ Ping!

_Laurel becomes visible, wearing a huge smile_

Laurel: The absent-minded Ping is looking down the candy aisle. It is I, the great tapper of shoulders, mastermind of stupid jokes, and laugher at the universe!

_Brock walks up_

Brock: Hello.

Laurie: How was your morning? _Brock sighs_

Brock: Boring. Lots of homework from yesterday and no conflict…

_Katie pays for food and gives it to Ping. Ping stuffs his face like a starved wolf_

Laurel: Same here. The homework, I mean. I met Mine Do on my way here. She said something about hair. "Cheveuxou." I didn't understand it. Hair or . She had reddish eyes too.

Katie: I wonder what it means?

_Vinnie walks up_

Vinnie: What does what mean?

Laurel: Hair.

Vinnie: It's something on your head.

Laurel: No, Mm. Do said 'Hair or '

Vinnie: Oh, but you know what hair is?

Laurel: Yes. _Stiffens and turns invisible_ Follow me. No, Ping. Follow Ping. Ping? _Ping disappears_ Follow Katie, then. ((Katie, I'll tell you where to go. Get on the ground and crawl. Go out of Rite Aid and turn right.))

_Katie does so and the rest follow her. Mr. McMurray sees them and follows, curious. Outside of Rite Aid Laurel reappears_

Laurel: Where is Ping? Where does he always go? _Ping is hiding in a tree in the McQueen courtyard_

Ping: Okay, nobody knows. I'm fine. The kids need me. Only I can help them, and the princess needs me. Okay, I'm going back. _Ping disappears_

Brock: What's wrong?

Laurel: We're being followed. I'd hoped to lose them, but I don't think we did. _ She pulls her pen out of her right shoe, turns invisible, transforms, turns visible again, and nods to the others. They transform_

_Six hair people approach and Ping appears_

Ping: Run, kids! _They run_ Training has begun. Run faster! _The hair people catch up_ Run faster!

_Brock and Vinnie are engulfed and Katie runs harder, but she is swallowed by the group of hair people Laurel and Laurie run faster __than__ the hair people can with three captives_

Vinnie: Quack! (Help!)

Katie: They've frozen us! Run!

Brock: I wish I could blow them up with my weapons of mass destruction, but I left them at home today.

Ping: What are weapons of mass destruction? Crazy person! Anyway, Laurel, Laurie turn and face them! Laurie you draw some away. _Laurie grows wings_

Laurie: Hair! Free hair! Come and get it! _She hovers just above the ground, making a lock of her hair sway to and fro in front of the hair people. Three of the six follow_

Ping: ((Laurel, shock the longest-haired one three times. Be very, very careful though. He is a connoisseur of trickery))

Laurel: ((I think I know him. I've seen him before. Uh-oh I do know him. Great! This sucks.)) Hey you! Longest haired! Step forth! No, or I will gut you like a fish! _Chuckles in a partly nervous voice_

Longest haired: Ah, so we meet again, my dear. How pleasant a surprise.

Laurel: I don't know how pleasant this meeting is now, but I know that it ain't gonna be pleasant in a moment.

Longest haired: So you have come to duel.

Laurel: Actually, you followed me.

Longest haired: That's besides the point.

Laurel: Okay, first of all what point? It's just small talk for Pete's sake! And second, why are you offended so? I'm an innocent little cutie-pie. And I actually try to listen to you. It's hard, but I try. _Longest haired changes the subject_

Longest haired: Hair or dare?

Laurel: Huh? _Stalling _

Longest haired: Either I take you hair or I cast the dare spell on you.

Laurel: Refresh my memory on the dare spell.

Longest haired: _cackles_ You are very good at keeping things at bay.

Laurel: Homework is another story, though. You see teachers aren't fooled by-

Longest haired: The dare spell makes the victim unable to do anything unless the keeper of the spell dares the victim to do so. It's very handy.

Laurel: Is that how you get so many followers? 'Cause they sure don't like you.

Longest haired: Bravo you figured it out. Now watch this. I summon the power of the Great Silence to create the Dare spell! _Throws the spell at Laurel but misses, kitting Mr. McMurray. Mr. McMurray turns all hairy and bows down to Longest-haired_ Go get that winged girl! I missed, but I guess it's a good example. _Cackles_

Laurie: Eek! _She blows up the last hair people and hesitates to hurt Mr. McMurray_

Longest haired: See? He obeys my every command!

Laurel: Eat dirt, you cowering dunce of worthless dreams!

Longest haired: You slight me, yet you fear me.

Laurel: Oh really?

Longest haired: Yeah! In fact, if you don't quiet slighting me your friend will get hurt!

Laurel: _cautious_ Which one?

Longest haired: The one I have frozen her first of course and then the feathered one or why not both at the same time? _Katie cringes and moan in pain_

Laurel: Don't you dare, butt head! I know who you are, I can hurt you to the core, and I am Katie's friend.

Longest haired: How could you hurt me? Pray, tell! Cackles

Laurel: If ever hearts were broken, or mended if ever life was given or taken away let the heavens rumble over this cold-blooded heartless, broken fool. I command thee so! _Thunderheads gather. Hail falls, lightning dances its dangerous waltz_

Strike, I pray thee, strike this broken hearted anger torn wretch thrice!

_Longest haired is struck three times by lightning. With a heart-wrenching cry he crumbles to ashes. Yet a silvery figure escapes the pile of dust. The rest of the hair people die and Mr. McMurray is himself again. Katie, Vinnie, and Brock ar freed. It stops hailing and turns to rain_

Ping: Quick! Lets get out of here, before we are soaked!

_Laurie, ping, Katie, Vinnie, and Brock run to Rite Aids sheltering over hang followed by Mr. McMurray. Sobs are heard near the pile of ashes, now turned to mud. Laurel scoops up what's left of he ashes and runs to the others._

Katie: What's wrong?

Laurel: Nothing. Nothings wrong. _She finds an empty flower pot and puts the ashes in it, hugging it to her_

Ping: ((Maybe it's better. Katie and the others are free. Stop crying. He will be back and you must become stronger. You can turn him back. I know your powers)) _Laurel stops crying and it stops raining immediately _

Laurie: Food makes everything better. C'mon lets go eat.

Laurel: Amen to that. _They all go and get lunch, late as it might be in the afternoon_

Ping: Mr. McMurray, you must tell no one. Swear to protect us.

Mr. McMurray: I so swear, but change out of your weird costumes. _They do so_

**To be continued……**

Chapter Six: I Want To Know 

_Laurie and Laurel are on the phone_

Laurie: Have you ever noticed that when you think Ping hears you?

Laurel: What do you mean, "hears"? _She hugs her pillow _

Laurie: I mean…like if you say something to yourself w/out purposefully aiming the thoughts at Ping- he still hears it. Do you ever get the feeling he is** more **than a talking cat?

Laurel: I have no clue really…I'm not psychic- so I can't really –sense- anything. Yet, I can't help but think that Ping is more then he is showing us…

Laurie: Exactly, y'know… _Her voice softens_ I don't have to be psychic to notice that something is bothering you…

Laurel: Nothings bothering me! _She gets defensive_ I…I…I'm just sleepy- yeah sleepy. That's all. _She turns invisible and says this_

Laurie: _Doesn't believe her_ Well, maybe you should go to bed, then. Maybe, you'll feel better in the morning?

Laurel: Maybe…well, I'll see you tomorrow. Night…

Laurie: See ya Laurel… _Reluctantly hangs up_

Over at Katie's

Katie: _Runs in the room and uses telekinesis to slam the door shut, Ping sleepily looks up from her pillow_

Ping: What's wrong with you?

Katie: Wouldn't you like to know?! _She lays down on her bed and glares at Ping_

Ping: _Uncharacteristically, he softens his voice- truly concerned and asks_ What- did – you- see? _His voice sounds almost scared_

Katie: _Shocked by Ping's concern_ How- how- do you know I saw something?

Ping: I felt it.

Katie: _Jumps up from her bed_ So, you **do** have powers! _Gets angry once again_ How come you never tell me anything?! Everyone is learning and growing! Everyone knows something more about you then me! It's not fair! Everyone fights, but you make me run! I feel like you're locking me in a box Ping! _She continues to shout, but Ping interrupts_

Ping: SILENCE! _She quiets herself_ Now you listen to me- kneel down so I can speak to you to face to face. _She kneels by the foot of her bed so she is level with Ping_ You don't understand…

Katie: I do understand! I understand that you are hiding something from me… ((Stupid cat))

Ping: ((I heard that!))

Katie: ((You're a telepath?)) Yet, another secret you've hid from me…How can I trust you?

Ping: You aren't ready to- to know yet.

Katie: Ping- _The phone rings interrupting them. She answers it_ moshi moshi? (hello)

Laurie: moshi moshi, Katie-chan.

Katie: _hears worry in her voice_ Is something the matter Laurie?

Laurie: I'm worried about Laurel. She says nothing's wrong, but I think she's hiding something.

Katie: _to Ping_ ((You and Laurel should make a club))

Laurie: I was wondering if you could- y'know- "read" her.

Katie: _somewhat shocked_ You want me to read her mind?

Laurie: No…I just wanted to know if you could tell me if she is lying.

Katie: _relieved _ Oh, ok!

Laurie: Thanks! _Pauses and whispers_ I just thought I'd tell you, Laurel and I think that – well- there's something fishy about Ping.

Katie: I can see that _raises her eye brows at Ping_ Well, I have to go…

Laurie: Ok, bye..

Katie: Sayonara _hangs up and turns to Ping_ That settles it Ping! Tomorrow you're going to tell EVERYONE- **all** of the secrets you are hiding…

Ping: Very well _he says kindly and Katie's jaw drops_ I will tell you **some** secrets…this may take a while… _Katie sits on her bed_ The first thing you need to know is- I'm only trying to keep you 5 safe… 2nd- keeping you safe Katie has proven quite a task…

Katie: What? Why?

Ping: Katie, you are a seer- and I have the potential to be very powerful…something you must know about seers is- As a seer, you are both Mystic and Silence…

Katie: What?! _Shocked_

Ping: ((shhh…)) It is true. That is why I keep you "in a box". If you were to turn to silence- it could mean the end of us all… _Katie's jaw drops and Ping sighs_ There once was a seer name Eevin (pronounced Ay-ven) he was powerful and good…then, suddenly he turned to silence…

Katie: Why?

Ping: His sister- the very princess we are looking for- disappeared…his heart could not bare it… _Ping's face looked stricken with pain_ He's gone now…

Katie: _Being a seer, senses his pain_ Oh….Ping _scratches behind his ears_

Ping: the longest haired- he used to be just like you.

Katie: He's a seer?

Ping: _nods_

Katie: But how? You said we were all that was left…

Ping: and you are…he turned to silence…Katie, you are the only pure seer left. You have to understand- IT IS MY FAULT that Eevin and his sister are gone… I **can't** loose you, DAMN IT! So just be grateful that I have sworn my life on protecting you and stop asking questions! _The cat curls up at the end of her bed and closes his eyes_

Katie: Thank you for telling me- at least a little bit Ping… _and with that she sends an email to everyone- telling them what she has learned_

**To be continued…..**

Chapter Seven: Eevin and Crone 

The next day during lunch in "The Science lair"

Katie: _whispers to Laurie as they walk in the room_ something is definitely bothering Laurel…and I think it has something to do with that hair person…

_Everyone sits down and pulls out their lunch and the room is strangely silent_

Brock: _Bravely breaks the silence_ Is Ping here?

Katie: _Mentally scans the room_ No…he left to go catch a mouse or something…

Brock: Good…

Vinnie: Yeah, we got your email…

Laurel: and quite frankly…

Laurie: We're concerned…

Katie: Why? You don't actually think I'd turn to the silence do you?

Laurel: If Damian did then so could you!!! _As it slips out she covers her hands over her mouth_

Laurie: So** that's **what is bugging you!

Vinnie: Who's Damian?

Brock: Yeah!

Katie: _Puts a hand on Laurel's shoulder and sends her calming thoughts telepathically_ It was that seer who was in command of the hair people wasn't it?

Laurel: _nods_ He was a brother to me… _She tries to smile_ Ping said he'd come back…

Katie: Last night I had a premonition… Ping knew it too- I think… _she wonders to herself why Ping didn't ask her about it_ Well…I saw a seer…

Laurel: Was it Damian? _She asks hopefully_

Katie: I don't know who it was…he had light skin and black hair…he wore mostly black- but my vision didn't show any of his face…he was sad…lonely…he wept over the body of a girl…and that was all…

Laurel: Oh- I hope it wasn't him…

Laurie: smiles I bet you it was that guy you talked about in your email!

Katie: Eevin? Every time Katie utters the name "Eevin" she feels a strange vibe- but this time she also saw her premonition

Brock: Katie-chan? Waves his hand in front of her face

Vinnie: She's in a trance… She comes out of her trance

Katie: I- I saw Eevin… you're right Laurie… _Suddenly they hear screaming as Ping goes flying into the room _ But isn't he dead?

Ping: _His voice is tense_ **He **is here!

Brock: _His arms turn into guns ready to fight_ Who is here?

Ping: The demon Crone! He is the one who took the princess!

Katie: _Jumps up and runs to Ping_ Ping you **need** to stay here and let us take this battle…

Ping: NO!! If anyone is staying- it is you! Crone is VERY powerful- he could easily destroy any of you! _Ping speaks of Crone with pure hatred_

Katie: I don't know why, but I **feel **that something bad is going to happen to you…

Ping: Then you worry too much…

Katie: No Ping…I'm a seer…I have seen great pain. _She transforms and walks out they door_ I will fight this, Crone and come back either a mystic or dead…The Silence will not have me.

Laurie: I won't let them have you _transforms_

Vinnie: QUACK! (Or me)

Brock: This Crone guy doesn't sound that tough…

_And so they leave to face a battle that will change their lives_

Crone: ((I know you are here Eevin…)) _Crone is completely cloaked looking very much like a nazgul_ ((I sense your presence))

Brock: Hey you! Shoots a bullet into the air

Crone: _hisses and gracefully raises his hand into the air and Brock gasps for air_

Brock: _Choke_ help… _Crone releases him_

Crone: ((I'm not here to waste time on "mystic wimps"- I'm here for- The Seer…)) _he is speaking of Eevin but of course they do not know this_

Laurie: Well- you aren't getting any seer!

Crone: Crone always gets what he wants! –Right Damian? D_amian steps forward out of the shadows_

Damian: Yes- master! _He grins evilly_ Who do you want me to destroy first Master Crone?

Crone: Take your pick- but leave the seer to me!

Laurie: _Locks her eyes on Damian and his cloak catches on fire_

Laurel: Stop it Laurie! _She runs towards Damian_ That is my brother! Don't hurt him.

Damian: _Using telekinesis he slams Laurel to the ground_

Laurel: Please, don't hurt him…It's not his fault. He's being controlled by the silence… _suppresses tears_ It isn't his fault…

Laurie: _Calls back her flames_

Damian: _Continues to crush Laurel to the ground_

Laurel: Damian…why? I'm your sister! We used to have so much fun together! Can't you remember any of it?! _She finally gets through to him and he becomes confused and stops attacking Laurel and looks over to Crone_

Crone: Destroy them Damian! You know you want to! _He laces his words with a psychic power, bending Damians will_ I am your only friend…

Damian: _robotically _ Yes Master Crone! _Slams Laurel to the ground again_

Brock: Laurel let me crush him!

Laurel: No- you can't- _in pain_ hurt him!

Laurie: he doesn't seem to be holding back on hurting you!

Damian: _Laughs wickedly_

Vinnie: Quack, Quacky, Quacker (I know what to do) _He flies into the air and quacks toward Damian who instantly falls asleep_ Quacko?! (Cool trick huh?)

Laurel: Thanks Vinnie!

Brock: Now we can destroy that Crone b!

Crone: _Laughs wickedly_ ((you can try if you want!)) _ He chokes them all telepathically_

_Katie pulls of out of it- or rather Crone lets her go_

Crone: ((Come forward Seer- unless you want me to kill them all!)) _Once again he is referring to Eevin- but they don't know_

Katie: _Comes forward_ ((Here I am! Now release my friends!))

Crone: ((My, my- a girl seer. Not exactly who I was expecting- but good all the same _Laughs evilly_))

Katie: _Locks eyes with Crone trying to penetrate his mind_

Crone: ((My- you're powerful! It's actually painful. Too bad you're by far to inexperienced to actually succeed!))

Katie: _Tries to break his mind but can not do it_

Vinnie: Are they having some type of staring contest?

Laurel: It would look that way, but I'd bet there is a battle raging even as we speak. One where powers cannot help…

Brock: We have to help! _Sends bullets at Crone, but a mental force field protects him_

Laurie: this battle lies with in the mind. Only psychic can penetrate it…

Katie: ((What did you do to the Princess!?!))

Crone: ((Eevin sending little "mystic wimps" to find his precious sister eh?)) _Evil laugh_

Katie: ((Eevin))

Crone: ((You tell Eevin that she sleeps! _After a pause he adds_ Six feet under!))

Katie: ((I don't understand- Ping said Eevin died…))

Crone: ((I've never heard of Ping, but then I've never heard of you…who are you seer girl?))

Katie: ((They call me Katie, but you can call me…um… the girl who kicked your psychic butt!))

Crone: ((Your bore me…lead me to Eevin or I will kill you))

Katie: _smiles slightly_ ((You wouldn't kill me))

Crone: ((Try me…))

Katie: ((As a seer- you'd sooner turn me))

Crone: _Penetrates her mind but is forced out_ ((I have tried to turn you-))

Katie: (And failed!))

Crone: ((no- it simply takes more then I have now. Compared to Eevin you are expendable))

Katie: _Cringes as she is tossed into the air by telekinesis_

Crone: ((Lead me to him or I will kill you. If you doubt that I would and could crush you in an instant. Then you really would be a fool!))

Katie: ((I told you Eevin is dead!)) _She is slammed to the ground by Crone's mind power- she screams in pain and can not breathe_

Laurel: Guys, we've got to help her!

Vinnie: Quaker, Quakko (wish we could)

Katie: _In her desperation she used any power she had left in her to free herself long enough to cry for help _ Help! ((Help!)) _She called out with her voice and mind_

In the "Science lair"

Ping: Katie! _Runs out_

Back at the scene of the action

Crone: ((Die-die you mystic fool!))

_Just then- to everyone's surprise a young man who looked to be in his early 20s with black hair and the same blue diamond on his head as Ping scooped Katie off in the ground in no struggle at all and smashed Crone to the ground_

Mysterious Guy: How does it feel Crone? _He smiles slightly_

Crone: _releases himself_ I knew you were here…

Laurie: Is that?

Laurel: It has to be-

Brock: Eevin!

Vinnie: Didn't Ping say he was dead – according to Katie- Quack?

Mysterious Guy: Well, here I am Crone! Leave the girl alone…

Crone: So- this is the 1st time you've revealed yourself since your sisters disappearance… _Chuckles evilly_ Do you fancy her? _Points to a now awestruck Katie who was gasping for air on the ground. Crone then goes flying into the air and smashes to the ground_ Trying to destroy me? You lost then- and will you loose now! _The mysterious guy grinds his teeth in pure hatred _You couldn't bare to loose this girl- could you? _Grins_ Not just because you lost your sister to me, but also because this girl is someone special to you! Well, speak Prince of Seers! Tell your minions who you are!

Eevin: Shut up! Shut up! You speak of things you do not understand! _Is taken off guard by a sudden wave of emotion and is strangled by Crone's mind _

Katie: Oh no! _She jumps up and kicks Crone_

Crone: _slams her to the ground and is knocked unconscious_

Eevin: _Frees himself while Crone is distracted, but Crone pulls out a dagger and stabs him_ Aaagh!

Crone: _Uses telekinesis and waves Katie's body mockingly at Eevin_

Laurel: Crush him Eevin!

Eevin: _Grabs her aching bleeding side and yells to her_ I'll need help!

Laurel: What can we do?

Eevin: I'll overcome his mind shields, but you guys must attack. I'm too weak, now..

_Everyone nods and he blocks Crone's mind powers and grabs Katie_ NOW!

_Everyone attacks Crone and Eevin who now has Katie jumps out of the way_

Crone: _shrieks in pain and melts_

Eevin: _spits on his body_ And may you burn in hell! _He lays his hand on Katie's head and mumbles something mystic. Any scratches or wounds she has have healed_ Crone was too strong for only one seer to face- _He stands up and walks away_

Brock: Hey wait!

Vinnie: Dude, we'd love to have you on our team! Quack!

Eevin: _Sighs shakes his head_ I'm dead…or at least this is what dead is to me in this world…send my best wishes to Katie when she wakes and give her this _he kisses Laurie's hand and then disappears_

Laurie: He's…he's gone…

Ping: Good thing too! _Startles everyone_ That seer is dangerous! _Looks at them all_ Make sure that all of you especially Katie avoid him at all costs! For now- what to do with him? _Points to Damian's sleeping body- Ping sighs and walks away- on his side, was a cut _

**To be continued…..**

Chapter Eight: Volcanoes in Jamaica? By: Vincenz A. Coello 

Atto Uno

Another day begins at McQueen as the world slowly starts its usual routine over again. Laurel, Brock, and Katie share chemistry class this morning, just as any other.

Katie: _Puts on some dark black safety goggles and mixes some chemicals together in a test tube and passes them to Brock_ So, how is Damian doing Laurel?

Laurel: He disappeared earlier this morning, I hope he's all right. _Hands Katie another test tube and puts on some black safety goggles_

Brock: Well, let's hope the next time we see him he doesn't try to kill us again. _Puts a cork on the top of the test tube with a narrow glass pipe at the top. The chemicals begin bubbling and heading for the cork at the top. He also puts on some dark black safety goggles_

Laurel: _Sets up the Bunsen burner by the window_ We can certainly hope. I just hope to see him anytime soon.

Katie: _takes the test tube from Brock and points the pipe at the end through the Bunsen in an aim out the window_ Well don't worry Laurel; we won't hurt him if we do.

Brock: Yes, of course we won't. We'll find some other way to disable him. _Peers out the window at the sidewalk a story below them_

Laurel: Thanks guys, I guess I'm just worried about him. _Peers out the window as well as the chemicals in the test tube turn a foul black and shoot out the pipe through the Bunsen burner. The foul black chemical turns into a bright red fireball in an arc out the window leaving a trail of black smoke as it flies towards the sidewalk below. A bright flash invades the room through the window and a loud explosion is heard below them as a large mushroom cloud floats past the second story window blotting out the sun for a moment_

Katie: Curses! We missed!

Jock: _looks around_ Hey what's that smell?

Brock: _mixes another test tube of chemicals and puts a stopper in it_ Well don't worry your head off Laurel, we'll think of something!

Katie: Of course we will! _Turns the Bunsen burner on a higher setting_

Laurel: Thanks it means a lot to me, I really don't know what got into him! _Looks out the window again_ Fire!

_KABOOM_!

Jock: **Ah cha! It burns!**

Meanwhile Laurie, Elizabeth, and Vinnie finish their orienteering course in ROTC. A forceful wind hampers everyone on the course, except for Vinnie who wears a coat usually used in Antarctica.

Lizzy: So now we fight and stuff during lunch?

Vinnie: Yes we do. You'll get the hang of it, though I think things are starting to quiet down.

Laurie: Do we go this way or that way? _Turns hither and thither with a compass in her hand _

Lizzy: That way. _She points to a dark desolate alley and they walk towards it_

Vinnie: We're basically protectors of the earth and we destroy evil where it may lurk.

Laurie: I think we're lost…

Lizzy: Maybe it was the other way?

Vinnie: and we all have superpowers! Which one do you have Lizzy?

_A large hairy lizard jumps off the top of a building and lands in front of them. He pulls an AK-47 from behind him and pulls back on the bolt, loading a round into the chamber_

Lizzy: Aww! Look at the little lizard! It's so cute!

Laurie: More evil! _In a flash she changes into her superhero costume and readies herself _

Vinnie: _changes into a duck, his coat all of a sudden become too big, and falls on him_ eek! My coat is too big! I can't find my way out!

Lizzy: Hey don't I get a costume so people won't recognize me?

Laurie: um! _Checks her backpack and gives her a green half mask with flamboyant feathers sticking out everywhere_ here use this till we can get you something better to use.

Vinnie : _is still trapped in his coat_ Auntie' Em! Auntie' Em! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!

Lizzy: Oh for peat's sake! _Helps Vinnie out of his coat and puts on her mask_

Vinnie: Thanks! _Draws his bow and pulls an arrow out of nowhere_

Hairy Lizard: _raises his rifle and pulls the trigger, spraying a few dozen bullets at the heroes. While Vinnie hides behind a garbage can, Laurie takes cover behind Lizzy, who puts up a large personal shield. When the Lizard's firing stops for a moment Vinnie dives out from behind the dumpster, firing an arrow at the lizard's arm in hopes he might drop his weapon. Laurie quickly works on Vinnie's arrow, starting it ablaze in midair while behind Lizzy's protective bubble._

_The lizard drops his weapon with a loud yelp as the arrow pierces his side and starts the hair there on fire. He takes on an angry look and draws a long dagger with his good arm raising it high above his head as he runs for the Heroes in one last attempt to end their lives. Lizzy doesn't allow him to get very close though, sending a projection of her shield at the Lizard and knocking it back onto the ground in one swift blow to the head. It writhes there for a moment, choking as the blow had broken its neck._

Laurie: we did it!

Lizzy: Do they always pop out of nowhere like this?

Vinnie: _walks up to the slowly dieing animal and pulls another arrow into his bow_

Laurie: Yes, we're attacked purely out of nowhere. It's us or them.

Lizzy: well we best get back to our orienteering course _takes off her mask_

Vinnie: _Pulls an arrow back in the bow, his wing quivering there for a moment_ us or them…of course _He lets the arrow go ending the lizard's misery_

A little later on Laurel and Laurie meet in the halls and head to lunch

Laurie: we saw hairy lizard people during ROTC today

Laurel: There goes the neighborhood.

Laurie: Yeah, he was pretty tough.

Laurel: Well there was only one of them so they sound pretty disorganized.

Laurie: We can hope.

_A loud fit of quacking can be heard down the hall_

Vinnie: Hey come on! If you're going to put birdbaths in for the love of god let me use them!

Officer Earl: Git back here you!

Vinnie: Quack! _Flies down the hall past Laurie and Laurel, followed by officer Earl, who chases after him with a net_

Laurie: Never a dull moment

Laurel: Nope, nope _Heads into Mr. McMurray's Biology lair, where Katie, Lizzy, and Brock are already waiting_

Mr. McMurray: So I found this frog half frozen out in the cold and decided to bring him in as a class pet.

Frog: Ribit ribit! _dorky smile_

Katie: that frog is creepy…

Brock: Indubitably

Ping: it looks tasty actually…

Laurel: Hi guys!

Laurie: Hehe, nice frog Mr. McMurray.

Mr. McMurray: He can do tricks too _he picks up the frog and it extends its legs to the ground and hops on two feet as if it was dancing_ ain't that spiffy?

Vinnie: Moshi! Moshi! Smoshi! Smoshi! SUSHI! _ Flies in through the window and Officer Earl bangs into it and falls backwards _

Katie: Sushi?

Vinnie: I was trying to say help me.

Katie: You were way off…

Mr. McMurray: _Turns the frog to Vinnie, its still kind of dancing. He slips into an odd voice_ Hey Vinnie, have you got any flies?

Vinnie: uh, no.

Lizzy: Oh my god! That frog is just like an imaginary friend I used to have!

Laurie: Did it always think about food?

Brock: I never had imaginary friends. I just gave objects voices.

Vinnie: _flutters over to Mr. McMurray's hula girl overhead bobble dancer. He slips into a high girly voice and points the overhead at Brock_ Brock! I want to have your love child! I want to sex you up!

Mr. McMurray: _speaking through the frog still_ Hey! Leave my hula girl alone!

Vinnie: _still speaking through the hula girl_ I am the duck's! I do not want to have your babies! You are undatable!

Laurel: _walks up and smacks Vinnie_

Vinnie: Ow! _Falls over_

TJ: _Is standing behind Katie_ I am the god of all things good and evil!

Laurie: Where did you come from?

Ping: I smell a rat….**I smell a rat**!

TJ: _turns himself into a mouse_ hey look at my superpower everyone!

Ping: _jumps out of Katie's backpack bearing his teeth_ Mouse! Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse!

TJ: Ahhh! Get away! I don't do drugs!

Vinnie: _quickly picks up TJ_ No eating the animals here!

Ping: I just wanted a nibble!

Lizzy: _puts down her school newspaper _ hey! There's a big event going down in the courtyard today! There's supposed to be _fabulous_ prizes!

Laurel: We should go, free stuff!

Katie: _pushes Ping back into her backpack as TJ and Vinnie change back to normal_ Sure why not?

McMurray: _Speaking through the frog_ Vinnie! Put my bobble head back!

Vinnie: Aww! Ya caught me _puts it back but quickly speaks through it_ Your not attractive to me! I don't like you! I don't want to have your lovechild!

Laurel: _smacks Vinnie again_

As the group heads for the courtyard, they sing familiar children's songs, attracting the strange looks of their peers.

Lizzy: The ducks on the farm go-

Vinnie: quack! Quack! Quack!

TJ: you people scare me.

Katie: The sheep on the farm go-

Lizzy: Bah! Bah! Bah!

Brock: Don't worry they scare me too.

Laurel: The cows on the farm go-

Vinnie: Quack! Quack! Quack!

Laurie: Cows go quack?

Vinnie: er…sorry force of habit!

Ping: Look! In the courtyard!

DJ Dazen Dich: I am DJ Dazen Dich, live at McQueen High School to see if these kids now how to **partay**! _Crowd woos_ Even your mascot _looks at a card_ the super happy fun time lancer dragon is breaking it down here! Everybody's here, now its time for the prize session. Anyone, who wants to participate please step up the stage!

Katie: well, what are we waiting for? _Hops onto the stage followed by the rest of the group, a few other contestants step onto the stage as well_

Vinnie: Hey, John Rashee is trying out. Hey Rashee!

John Rashee: I'm going to eat your soul and tear off your arms, and then I'll beat you with them!

Vinnie: Hello to you too!

Garret: Hey wait for me! _Hops on the stage too_ Can't forget me! I just got off my job!

DJ Dazen Dich: alright! Your mascot will explain to you the first of three events!

SHFTLDragon: The first contest is a….wet t-shirt contest?

DJ Dazen Dich: uhh, that must be from my next gig _hands the dragon another card_

SHFTLDragon: Okay! The fist is a dancing contest! The participants that move the most will remain in the contest!

Lizzy: Oh I'll do this one!

Garret: We'll swing dance! _Garret and Lizzy take center stage along with John Rashee and two other faceless contestants_

DJ Dazen Dich: Okay! Three, two, one! _Puts on a polka album_

_Garret and Lizzy begin enthusiastically swing dancing to the accordion rhythm along with Rashee and only one other faceless contestant_

DJ Dazen Dich: I think we know who the winners are! Nice move kids, sorry faceless contestant number one.

Faceless the first: Aww man!

SHFTLDragon: Alright everybody! The second event is a hot dog eating contest! Woo!

Brock: Oh! Oh! I now another word for happy!

DJ Dazen Dich: the hot dogs were generously provided by, the Oscar Mayer Corporation!

Vinnie: Oh! I'm up for this one! I'm starving! _Takes a seat next to Rashee_

Rashee: I'm going to eat you and beat you with your intestines!

Vinnie: Yeah, I don't like the mascot either…

Rashee: I'm going to murder you and rape your mother!

Vinnie: You're my best friend too _dorky smile_

SHFTLDragon: Ready! Set! Go! _Vinnie snarfs his hot dogs along with Rashee while the other faceless contestant passes out_

Vinnie: Mmmm! Yummy hot dogs in my veins!

DJ Dazen Dich: Okay! The final contest is you have to say 'Oh my god, DJ Dazen Dich is sexy!' as loud as you can! _turns to Rashee_ You say it first.

Rashee: I'm not saying that!

DJ Dazen Dich: Aww! To bad! Looks like your disqualified! _Turns to the other group_ what about you guys?

Brock: I'm not saying it!

Laurel: Think about the wonderful prize though Brock!

All: **DJ Dazen Dich is sexy!**

DJ Dazen Dich: Those are the magic words! You guys just won five round trip tickets to Jamaica!

Laurie: Wait; only five tickets that means not all of us can go!

DJ Dazen Dich: We only had enough money for five; you're going to have to choose we goes.

Garret: I've got classes so I can't go.

_The rest of the group gets into a huddle_

Brock: So who is going?

Laurel: Can I go? Please, please, please!?

Ping: wait! I have an idea!

End

Atto Due

The group boards a plane shortly after the contest, oddly missing TJ and Vinnie. Perhaps they got them to stay home or perhaps they hitched a ride with a refugee from Cuba. Oh where could TJ and Vinnie be?

Katie: Woo! We're going to Jamaica!

Lizzy: Yay for little islands out in the middle of the ocean!

Brock: We get to legally miss class!

Laurie: Yay!

Laurel: _checks her backpack_ Are you guys alive in there?

Vinnie: Help! Katie your cat is scratching me!

TJ: The cat is molesting me!

Ping: _hisses_ Stay on your side of the backpack!

TJ: I didn't agree to this!

Ping: Well if you goddamn mousse whiskers weren't so tickly!

Vinnie: **quack!**

Laurel: _quickly zips up her backpack_

Stewardess: Excuse me ma'am, is there a problem?

Laurel: of course not!

Stewardess: Who was that quacking then?

Lizzy: She's got a rare disease where she quacks at random times.

Laurel: Yeah, it's called Quackitus!

Vinnie: **Quack! **Hey don't touch me there!

Ping: **MEOW!** Watch the tail watch the tail!

TJ: **Squeak!** Just cause I can.

Stewardess: _walks off silently weirded out_

Laurel: How did we decide that my backpack was the biggest?

Katie: You were chosen randomly.

The plane soon touches down at sunny Air Jamaica Airport. The temperature outside is 86, and the beaches are open all night long!

Laurel: Well here we are! You can get out of my backpack now. _Unzips it in the light_

TJ: Ahh! The light!

Vinnie: It burns!

Ping: _leaps out_ Thank god! I couldn't take another moment with those _morsels_! Now, I'm hungry!

Katie: You're always hungry.

Vinnie: _ peaks out with TJ sitting on his head _ Hey they're selling brownies over there!

Laurel: _dumps the two out of her backpack_ End of free ride time!

Vinnie: Brownies! _Waddles toward them_ Quack!

Laurie: So where are we going first?

Brock: We may as well find our hotel first.

Katie: Then we can hit the beaches! I could use a tan.

_Vinnie steals one and flies out the window with the brownie in his bill and TJ holding onto his tail feathers_

Lizzy: _watches and holds her head_ We should likely drop the animals off too.

Brock: Did we have to bring them?!

Laurie: What were we supposed to do? Leave them there?

Katie: Yeah…imagine what would happen if we weren't around to save them all the time.

Brock: _imagines a roast duck and a mouse-tail hanging out of Ping's mouth_ they could be able to fend for themselves!

Laurel: Come on, let's just go get them. _The group walks out of the airport_

Vinnie lies past out under a palm tree on the beach, TJ balancing on a coconut nearby. The waves gently lap against the beach and a cool breeze pushes a few clouds around the sky.

TJ: _waves to the group as they walk up_ He did too much Ping.

Ping: I am not a drug you dimwit!

Katie: _picks Vinnie up with telekinesis_ Well at least he won't be much trouble now.

Lizzy: yeah, let's just get to our hotel room and then hit the surf!

The group drops TJ, Ping, and Vinnie off at the hotel room and hit the warm sunny beaches in their swimsuits.

_Katie idly tans out on the beach while Brock and Lizzy have sand castle wars with inflammable chemicals. Laurie and Laurel float in the sea, and the peaceful scene continues…until big hairy lizards invade!_

Lizzy: Oh my god lizards attack!

Laurel: Is that like a parody of fox's when animals attack?

Lizzy: no!

Katie: Eek! Lizards! And I bet I can guess who's behind this dastardly attack!

Crone: _walks up followed by a few diligent lackeys_ your assumptions are correct! I, the evil Crone, am here to ruin your vacation!

Brock: Why god why?! I just got here! _Changes to his superhero costume and shoots at Crone_

Crone: Your efforts are futile for I have already sealed your fate and the fate of everyone on this island by irritating a centuries old stone golem living at the center of the earth who is at this very moment angrily causing the Jamaican volcano to erupt and blot out the sun and cover the beaches with ash which will certainly ruin your vacation, cause world destruction, and heighten the chances of you catching lung cancer and there is nothing you can do about it! ** Oah! MAUAHAHAHAHAHA! **_**Lighting strikes in the background**_

Laurie: Ahh! That's too much information for my brain to handle!

Laurel: Someone set us up the bomb!

Brock: What?!

Crone: All your bases belong to us! You have no chance to survive, make your time! _Flies off with his lackeys_

Lizzy: What do we do now?!

Laurie: We have to think carefully. There's a volcano just about to erupt nearby and if it is allowed to erupt it will destroy the Earth. _the group changes into their superhero costumes and Lizzy puts on her flamboyant mask_

Brock: I say we split up gang!

All: huh?

Brock: Well, if we split up we can cover more ground; we don't exactly know where the golem is do we?

Laurel: That's true, okay!

Lizzy: Oh! I want to go with Laurie and Laurel!

Katie: I'll go with Brock.

Laurie: Are we forgetting someone?

Brock: nah _the two groups run off in different directions_

Meanwhile, back at the hotel….

Vinnie: _wakes up_ Ahh!

TJ: _is sitting on the table eating a cracker_ Ahh! _Twitches his whiskers_ Do you always make this much noise when you wake up?

Vinnie: But it was scary! I was flying in cotton candy clouds eating cotton candy people and then this big ball of cotton candy came and ate me! _Looks around_ Where is everybody?

Ping: _looks over at the duck from the window_ They went to have fun whilst you were daydreaming.

_Something bangs on the door a few times then busts through, ripping the door from its hinges and shooting it across the room and into a wall. A big hairy dinosaur creatures stomps in_

Vinnie: Eek! _Opens a window and jumps out of the room followed by Ping and TJ_

Ping: What is that?!

TJ: It is one of my evil minions sent by myself to destroy us all!

Ping: …um…

Vinnie: Look! A zip line! We'll use it to get away! _Grabs a clothes hanger and hooks it up to the zip line. TJ hops on his head_

Ping: oh no! I am not riding with you this time!

Dinosaur: Roaaaaar!

Ping: _grabs Vinnie's legs and the zip line starts up quickly_ Ahh! _Screeches and covers his eyes with his ears_

TJ: Wheeeee! _Squeals and raises his paws as if he were on a roller coaster_

_The zip line quickly ends and the three animals go flying through an open window onto a couch_

Vinnie: Again! Again!

Ping: There's a dinosaur chasing us though! We have to find the rest of the group!

TJ: This situation calls for drastic measures!

Vinnie: We need to be strong and manly!

Ping: We need to be careful and brave!

TJ: **We need to be become pirates!**

Ping: Pirates?!

Vinnie: Of course! _Turns back to normal and puts on a pirate hat and unsheathes a pointy wooden sword_ **YAR!**

TJ: _changes back to normal and puts on a pirate bandana and an eye patch_ **YAR!**

Vinnie: We be big manly pirates!

TJ: Yar! Big manly pirates!

Ping: Please tell me your joking…

Vinnie: _ties a bandana around Ping's head and gives him an earring_ Yar! No we aren't!

TJ: Yar with us Ping! Yar!

Ping: …Yar…

Both: **YAR!** _The group runs off into the building_

Meanwhile Laurie, Lizzy, and Laurel paddle out into the freshwater lagoon at the center of the island, looking for what might be irritating the centuries old golem living…well you get the picture…Oddly, a large black spire raises from the center of the lake and they drop anchor right next to it, climbing onto its docking platform.

Laurie: what is this thing?

Laurel: Its some big black spire thinger! What else?

Lizzy: if my memory is correct this wasn't here when we first got here.

Laurel: Well what should we do?

Laurie: Lets climb up it and see what its doing.

_They start up the stairs and end up at the second highest point of the tower in no time. Above them a large blue sphere radiates with electrical energy pulsating straight into the lake. Suddenly their exit is barred by long powerful strands of electricity and the orb becomes an eyeball and stares at them_

Eyeball: Who dares disturb the tower of Orbulon the Guardian?

Lizzy: it is us! The well…The Mystics!

Eyeball: _blinks_ just the mystics? You don't have some flashy name?

Laurie: Hey lay off we're still coming up with one.

Laurel: Come one, lets get this over with. You're irritating the golem in the center of the earth right?

Eyeball: Yes! And you can't stop me!

_Large lightning rods pop out of the ceiling and floor and the eyeball floats off its pedestal. The rods soon become electrified and the eye sends them a burning glare as they send him energy. The group scatters as the eye shoots an arc of lighting at where they once stood, scorching the spot. The eyeball then turns its glare on Lizzy, who quickly puts up a protective shield. The arc of electricity goes around her shield and into the wall behind her. The wall explodes revealing a large transformer._

Laurel: What the heck is that!?

Eyeball: No! Don't touch that!

Laurie: Look out I'll get rid of that thing! _Makes it explode in a burst of Electrical energy that zaps the floating eyeball stunning it for a moment. Oddly it still floats in the air_ There must be another transformer around here somewhere! Look around for it Laurel!

Laurel: _goes invisible and pokes at the walls, finding one that had a room behind it _I found it! _ Lizzy quickly blows a hole in the wall and Laurie blows the second transformer up. Despite all this the eyeball still floats_.

Eyeball: You…you have not yet seen my true power! _ The eyeball promptly drops to the floor shattering into a million tiny pieces_

Lizzy: Was that his true power?

Laurel: Well, at least it's dead, now we won't have to deal with him anymore. Yay!

_ The group gets into a Charlie's Angels esque victory pose_

Laurie: Hey! There's a hole over here, where do you think it leads?

Lizzy: well let's find out! _Hops in the hole followed by the rest of the group and they are teleported off to another place_

Meanwhile, TJ, Ping, and Vinnie find themselves aimlessly wandering a large oddly designed building, hounded at every turn by large pointy-toothed monsters.

Ping: TJ will you put that thing down, your going to get us spotted.

TJ: _ picks up a boom box_ I'm a pirate! I'm supposed to pillage!

Vinnie: Yar! Turn it on; I'm tired of all this quiet.

TJ: _Turns it on to some random hip-hop, pirate, polka style, accordion music_ Is this good?

Ping: That's terrible!

Vinnie: That rocks!

TJ: _turns it up_ We're hip-hop pirates! Yarr!

Vinnie: Yaarr! _Pimp walks_

TJ: We're the rizzle!

Vinnie: All to kizzle fo shizzle

TJ: **Yar!**

Vinnie: **Yar!**

Pointy Toothed Monster: **Fee Fi Fo Fum b!**

TJ: Oh you did not just go there!

PTM: Oh yes I did!

Ping: …

Vinnie: Oh damn!

PTM: ROAARRR!

All: Ahh!

TJ: _puts on Sixties music and runs through the halls chaotically. They run this way and that followed by the PTM before bumping into each other and running into another room._

Ping: _looks around the small dark room and a door shuts closed behind them, as tinky-winky the teletubby floats down from the ceiling and glares at them._

Tinky-Winky: Well well, look what the cat's dragged in! Shall we have a little fun?

Vinnie: Oah mah gawd! It's the guy from my drug hallucination!

Tinky-Winky: Yes Vinnie! It's me!

Vinnie: **Noooo!**

Tinky-Winky: **Yessss!**

Vinnie: **Nooooo!**

Tinky-Winky: **Roaaarrr!**

All: Ahh! _The group runs down the dark tunnel_

Tinky-Winky: I just want to be your friend!

_ The chase continues for a few moments before the valiant heroes reach a large cavern with a lava river filling the floor. A warm updraft flows here, pushing all air upwards in powerful thermal currents. Vinnie turns back to his bird form and TJ back to mouse form_

Vinnie: _puts TJ on his back and flutters into the air, Ping grabbing his feet. With his passengers he quickly flies out over the lava, the thermal currents carrying him easily_ Hello and welcome to Fuzzy Airlines, the captain has just turned on the fasten seatbelts sign so please hold on with both hands. Please dump all excess baggage and enjoy your flight. Peanuts will be served in five minutes.

_Tinky-Winky simply flies after them with super teletubby powers (Oh my!)_

TJ: _Throws a hand grenade_

Ping: …Where the hell did you get a hand grenade?

TJ: I'm magical!

Ping: er…

Tinky-Winky: Tinky-Winky knows where you live! _Vinnie flies through a circular rock formation then down close to the lava under a large bridge of rock. Ahead of them is a short black spire in the lava, holding up a red orb_

Vinnie: What the heck is that?

TJ: I don't know! Lets blow it up! _Chucks another hand grenade, the red orb explodes in a fiery upheaval of lava, which starts Tinky-Winky on fire and drops him into the lava_ Yay! No more teletubby! _A tremendously powerful air current suddenly catches Vinnie's wing's and sends the group out the side of the volcano and into the island air again_

Meanwhile, Brock and Katie had been trekking through the island jungles for some time in search of the evil Crone. Crone only had one tower left, the largest centered at the end of a rope bridge over a deep crevice in the earth. Crone watched from his evil spire, high above.

Crone: Those fools think they can meddle with me?! They shall taste my wraith…as soon as my curry is done _blows on a pot of curry_ Mmm curry surprise!

Brock and Katie walk into the main room of the spire to find the waiting Crone.

Crone: So you finally made it? _Gets off his throne_ excellent, for I have prepared a warm reception for you, very warm indeed.

Katie: Earth will never be destroyed and you will never kill the princess (though we don't know who she is)

Crone: _puts down the pot of curry and takes a step back, a large hand suddenly popping out of it. The hand grabs the side of the pot and suddenly a large curry monster with an Afro hops out of the pot! It lumbers towards Brock and Katie, dripping Curry goodness as Crone teleports off._

Brock: Damn! He got away! _Turns to the curry monster_ well! We can at least silence the beast! _His arm becomes a sword and he slashes at the monster, taking nothing but curry juice in his slash, and leaving the monster unscathed_ What the heck?!

Katie: _Pushes the monster back with telekinesis before it can hit Brock_ It's a water being, it can't be harmed by us!

Laurel: What's going on? _Runs in with Laurie and Lizzy_

Brock: It's a curry monster!

Katie: We can't really damage it and its kinda freaking us out with those noodle claws it has.

Lizzy: hmmm, how do you destroy a monster made out of curry?

Laurie: We could set it on fire….

Laurel: Does it have any organs?

Vinnie: You don't defeat a curry monster! _Runs in with TJ and a distantly trailing Ping_ **You eat them!**

_The group suddenly gives the Curry Monster a hungry look and slowly advances on its yummy-ness_

Curry Monster: Please! I taste like old gym socks!

_The group dives into the monster, munching in a bloody feast of hot sauce, curry, and bad manners_

Laurel: _burps_ Mmm! They should make a curry monster soup!

Laurie: Canned monster!

_Suddenly the floor in front of the group falls out and a huge stone golem pops through it taking up most of the space in the room_

Katie: Oh my god! It's the golem that was living at the center of the Earth! It must've gotten pissed off and come to eat us!

Lizzy: Well at least we'll die with full stomachs!

Golem: **Bwar! I am the great golem that lives at the center of the earth! I am angry because I have been summoned here for no reason! The mystics have no reason to meddle with my life! Why am I here?!**

Brock: You were summoned by accident, Mr. Golem, by a powerful seer.

Golem:** Roar! That makes me angry! Prepare to die mystics!**

_The golem rears its huge arm back and the group scatters, the golem's slow hit creating a crater in the tower. Laurie quickly summons a fireball above her head and Vinnie quickly sees a weak spot under the arm, as the golem recoils from the hit_

Brock: Laurel! Quick! Get him to raise his arm!

Laurel: _Moves to climb up the golems back but the golem spots her and spits flaming rocks at her. Lizzy quickly hops in the way with her shields taking the rocks and shooting them back at the stone behemoth. With that Laurel climbs up the monsters back and pulls off his rock eyebrows, causing the monster to raise his hands to try and get her off his head. With its weak underarm in clear view, Brock leaps forth, slashing off the monster's right arm in one clean swipe of his metal arm_

Golem: **Ahh! You cursed Mystics!!!** _Destroys two large stone pillars keeping the roof of the tower up and drifts down to his murky abyss_

Lizzy: _listens to the creaking sounds around them_ The roof is gonna collapse!

Katie: Run for the exit! _The entire group takes off except for TJ and Vinnie_

Vinnie: What the heck is keeping you TJ?

TJ: _ picks up a boom box and turns on Indiana Jones music_ Nothing anymore!

_TJ and Vinnie run out as the spire collapses on itself and a boulder blocks the door behind them_

Their vacation though short-lived, the heroes reluctantly get on the plane to go back home, the animals once again having to share a backpack.

Laurel: Well I think I've learned a valuable lesson from this whole ordeal.

Brock: and what would that be?

Laurel: if it looks good eat it!

Katie: I've learned something too, always do what underpaid crazy radio hosts ask, they give cool prizes.

Lizzy: oh, the poor lizards! They didn't mean harm to anybody!

Laurie: They died noble deaths.

TJ: _shows off a mushroom_ Look what I got in Jamaica!

Vinnie: What is it?

TJ: Its ping!

Ping: _jaw drops_ no way!

TJ: Its ping its ping its ping.

Ping: no! It can't be! I'm not a drug!

TJ: Now you can't get mad at me for calling you a druggy kitty!

Ping: GRR! _Hisses_

TJ: Eek!

Ping: _swipes at TJ_

Vinnie: **Ow!** Hey watch it!

Ping: **Mrrow!!**

Vinnie: Quack!

Stewardess: _stops in front of Laurie_ Are you all right miss?

Lizzy: She's got that terrible farm animal disease.

Brock: Its really horrible.

TJ: Ow! Ow! Ow! Squeak!

Ping: Ack! Quit pecking at me you duck!

Stewardess: _wanders off thinking the group is crazy, she doesn't know how right she is_

** End v**

**( ** Quack!** )**

Chapter Nine: A Good screw up 

Once again, it's lunchtime in the not so peaceful school of McQueen and the secret force group, slowly growing in size, was of course eating their lunches. As usual, chaos was ensuing.

Katie: Well, this is fun… _continues to watch Vinnie and TJ dance around Ping, who was chasing the 2 because they had yet again called him a drug_

Ping: Would….you….stop…calling me a drug?!

Laurel: Yep, very fun.

Brock: So, Ping, sliced or diced? _Everyone blinks at him, including the now pinned rat and duck_

Vinnie: You wouldn't…

TJ: You couldn't…

Laurie: You shouldn't….Oh who am I kidding? He would, he could, and he shouldn't, but most likely would.

Lizzie: Well, Ping? Be sure to leave us some.

Ping: _Blinks _ Uh…much as I don't want to, I must refrain from answering the question. Strange as it may seem for some, they will be needed.

Brock: _sighs_ Oh well, maybe next time… _ the group looks at him wearily as they weren't sure if he was joking or not. Brock, seemingly unaffected of these events, grabbed two giant boxes of Gobstoppers that were supplied by the duck in the corner with the rat_

McMurray: _Notices a rat in his room_ Vinnie, why is there a rat in my room?

Vinnie: Quack…(um…cause he can…)

TJ: Squeak! (Yeah!)

McMurray: _shrugs, walks over to Brock and steals the box_ Thank you for your generosity Brock.

Brock: Hey! I was eating those!

McMurray: I know. _Walks off_

Ping: _clears his throat_ So…

Laurel: _Finds a lost Gobstopper and rolls it to Lizzie_ Ping Pong!

Lizzie: Sure…

Vinnie: Quack

Brock: _Glances at Mr. McMurray's closed door_ Evil…Give me back my Gobstopperss!

Laurie: _Takes out a pack of cards and starting tossing them_ Bored….yet again…

Laurel: Wish we were still in Jamaica… _Still idly playing Gobsoccer_

Katie: Yeah…Even if we spent most of it still doing work, it was fun…

_At that same moment, a random kid ran into the class out of breath and completely pale_

RK: There's…a….a

Brock: Spit it out!

RK: _Gulps _ A dragon attacking Rite-Aid… _Passes out as the group looks around at each other_

Ping: I suggest we move now.

_The group quickly changes and soon finds themselves at Rite Aid, where an amberish dragon was attacking_

Vinnie: Quack! (Hey, he's familiar!)

Laurie: _Gasps_ What in the world?

_In unison they both shout names_

Vinnie: Ghost!

Laurie: Pyro!

_The others, though surprised, quickly act, being careful not to hurt the dragon, but making sure he couldn't hurt others_

Laurel: Having trouble here? _Somehow a car had been tossed and Laurel had stopped it from hitting a few petrified peds. However, the weight was starting to become a problem_

Katie: Hang on! _Using telekinesis the car goes away and Lizzie runs over to help Laurel out_

_Crone in all his evil might, appears_

Vinnie: Quack! Quack! (What did you do?)

Laurie: Let him go!

Crone: No, I rather like having a dragon…

Dragon: ROAR! _Everyone jumps_

Brock: _notices something on the dragon's neck_ uh…

Katie: Look out! _She catches Lizzie, who'd been knocked down after being taken from behind _

TJ: Yikes! _Ducks behind Ping, in rat form_

Ping: _Growls _ Get off! _He shakes real hard sending TJ into Vinnie_

_This is where things got interesting. After sending TJ somewhere Ping ran towards Brock, but before he could reach him, someone/something tripped over him. It had been Laurel, trying to get to Katie. Laurel, instead of going to Katie, found herself flying into her. Katie, having been keeping those stunned peds from getting killed, was also find herself flying. At this time, TJ had hit Vinnie, startling him and causing him to turn into a rock. Rock Vinnie and TJ suddenly found the Earth grow ever near. Laurie, who watched some of the descent, flew up and grabbed them. As she lands, Katie, and Laurel hit her, causing all 5 to hit the ground hard. Laurie causes an explosion in surprise. The explosion just so happened to be near Brock, the Dragon, Ping, and Crone. Ping jumps away as fast as he could, hitting Brock who's arm happened to flail, hitting Crone, and the dragon_

Crone: Ow! _Looks to the dragon glaring at him_ What are you… Notices the broken device Crap! _Disappears _

Katie: What just happened?

Ping: We got _very _lucky. _Everyone nods, then looks to where the dragon was a second before to find… _

Vinnie: Quack (Hi Nick)

Laurie: Have fun?

Nick: _Looks around_ Yepper… I just hope I don't have to clean up… _He shudders, the looks round blankly_

Laurel: Uh…who..? What?

Lizzie: Nice to see you!

_The group heads back, conversing about random topics such as teletubbies form evil dreams, purple milkshake ingredients, and evil green men said to be on Mars_

Narrator: They all split up for class, as soon as they got back, having to run and not be later than they already were. All weren't quite able to keep their minds on their work, but on every one and what would soon come to pass….

Chapter Ten: A Warning 

Laurel is having a dream she's had before.

Laurel: _Sees Damian as a weak, scrawny 13 year old in the Mystic Castle Why do I feel like my life is drastically changing and it has something to do with this dream? Katie walks into her dream from Ellysion_

Katie: What's up?

Laurel: Nothing. I'm just getting a warning that something is about to happen. Something major. I don't know if it's good or bad, but it's big.

Katie: _Sits down on the borders of the dream next to Laurel_ Hmmm…sounds menacing.

Laurel:Unless it's a good thing. _Watches Crone's vampires carry Damian away_ I'll take that as a 'no'.

Katie: Ooh! Yeah! Not the best indicator of a good thing. Yet, there's hope in it somehow. I can feel it.

Laurel: Now that you mention it, there is. _Ping walks in _

Ping: What? _Sees the dream and his eyes widen_

Laurel: Brutal isn't it?

Ping: _Recovers_ Yeah, really brutal. You dream this stuff?

Laurel: Yeah. This is my second time dreaming this. I also saw Eevin screaming 'no' as a girl behind him collapses. It's really confusing. _A thought lightens her face up_ Maybe the girl is the princess! It makes sense! I knew who the princess was and didn't realize it!

Katie: maybe you could skip to **that **dream.

Ping: No! Not tonight! _Emotion shines in his tears_

Katie: Are you okay? _Laurel is suspicious_

Laurel: You know her, don't you? _It's more of a rhetorical question_

Ping: Yeah. She's the princess. A wonderful creature, we must find her!

Laurel: I agree. How do I skip dreams though? Katie has to see her.

Ping: I'll do it. _Closes his eyes and searches the dreams. He sees a ten year old Damian playing tag with a 6 year old Laurel in the Mystic Castle_ Oh my gosh! _He turns to that dream and Laurel is chasing Damian up a spiral staircase, losing ground. At the top Damian stops to breathe. Laurel turns invisible and sprints hard up the staircase. She tags Damian, then becomes visible, laughing _

Katie: Is this the dream?

Laurel: No. Ping, you didn't do it right. Tell me how to do this dram searching. I'll do it.

Ping: It was intentional. Did this really happen? Did you dream it after it happened?

Laurel: Totally. _Ping reaches out with his powers and sees that she's telling the truth_.

Ping: Were you here, in the castle?

Laurel: Yeah, why?

Ping: That's the Mystic Castle. I-Eevin, I mean, grew up there.

Laurel: Yeah? _Looks into his eyes_ Tell me what's wrong.

Ping: Are you Damian's sister?

Laurel: Yes, tell me. Tell me the whole thing.

Ping: It's a long, long story. Do you really want to hear it.

Laurel: I must. This might be what the warning was about.

Ping: Warning?

Laurel: The dream I re-had is a warning. Something concerning it will drastically change my life, soon.

Ping: Are you a seer?

Laurel: No. _Ping searches her face with curiosity_

Ping: You might as well learn about your dreams.

Laurel: I'm ready.

Ping: Damian, Eevin and the princess, name Eeva are all siblings.

Laurel: But Damian's my brother.

Ping: Let me explain. Damian, when he was 13 kept talking about a sister. I'd thought he'd gone mad. There were only 3 children in the Mystic Castle. Mother, their mother, only had three.

Laurel: I don't understand.

Ping: I'm getting there.

Katie: Me neither. _The dream changes but no one notices_

Ping: Eeva felt pity for Damian. She knew he was being completely truthful, yet she knew she didn't have a sister. Eevin brushed it off. Eevin was too busy to care. _Ping's voice cracks _He thought that Eeva was in more trouble, since she was sick, getting sicker and sicker. Then, when Crone attacked the castle, she collapsed. Eevin let down his shield and Crone took her, as well as Damian. Because of Eevin's weakness, he lost both Eeva and Damian. He will always be searching for Eeva. He will search until death. _ Bitterness is in Ping's voice _ Damian, however, must be turned. And you, Laurel, will do it. I see it all now. You might be part of the Mystic family. It all would work.

Laurel: Except for the fact that Eevin and Eeva didn't remember having another sister.

Ping: Eevin's mother could have put a spell on them al except Damian, but why not Damian?

Laurel: It could be for a reason. Maybe she knew her children's fates. Maybe it was a last resort to save her children. But then, why would I live in a normal house with normal parents?

Ping: To protect you, of course.

Katie: So, you'd be related to the princess.

Laurel: Cool! It does work! _A telepathic 'no' is heard from the dream_. It's back to that dream with Eeva in it. _They watch as Crone takes Eeva and the frightened Damian with him, leaving Eevin_

Katie: Poor Eevin!

Laurel: Poor everyone! Maybe that's why I was taken away. It makes perfect sense.

Ping: _Hopeful_ It does. _Laurel frowns_

Laurel: I guess I'd have to turn Damian soon. If he's Eeva's brother he could tell us what happened to Eeva.

Ping: We'll talk it over tomorrow. _Katie gets up_

Katie: See you tomorrow.

Laurel: Bye. _Katie and Ping leave_

**To be continued….**

Chapter Eleven: The Turning 

Laurel, Katie, and Ping are in the courtyard after school the next day. They are discussing how to turn Damian Mystic.

Laurel: I figure that something Damain's wearing, seeing, or even doing is a controller. Remember when the teachers attacked us, right here, in this very courtyard?

Katie: Go on.

Laurel: Well, they kept running into vending machines. That was the controller. I figure that if I destroy Damian's controller, and he'll turn good again. I don't think it will be easy, but it will be worth it.

Ping: It'd not just hard. It's dangerous lives could be lost.

Laurel: Only one. I have to do this alone. It puts reality in the phrase. 'do it or die trying'. _Laughs_ It's amazing what I learn when I spread my wings.

Ping: Clearly you've never had your life threatened in a way that scars you for life.

Laurel: I'm playing the game where I take it till I make it. I **am **scared. I just choose to laugh it off.

Katie: Anyway, do you have an idea of what the controller is?

Laurel: I'm working on it. It isn't exactly easy. I'm thinking it might be something he's wearing. I don't know.

Ping: What is doing different from what you remember?

Laurel: His eyes a steady, cold blue now, and he never smiles in a friendly way. The wig is a big change, and so is the chill in his voice.

Katie: Did he always wear black?

Laurel: Yeah. Queer kid. I'm more into blue and green, and sometimes red. Black is for when I feel crappy.

Ping: Or a funeral.

Laurel: That too… I'm getting nervous. I'd better start the process before long. If I don't I'll chicken out and end up surrendering. That would be pathetic. I just wish these butterflies would leave me alone.

Ping: just think of what you have to do. Think of how you miss your brother.

Laurel: Okay, but what if I get all soft?

Ping: Put it aside and get fierce.

Laurel: Happy medium: The place between emotional and hardened.

Ping: Exactly.

Laurel: I'm getting hyper. Why don't I just get it over with?! _Starts jumping up and down _

Katie: How?

Ping: Call him.

Laurel: I don't know his number.

Ping: Telepathically.

Laurel: Oh yeah, huh. Duh! But first we need to plan it out. You guys hide somewhere if Crone comes to take Damian back. Maybe Eevin could help. _Ping nods in agreement_

After all, I'm no seer. I have a few abilities, but I'm not a true seer.

Ping: You have some abilities? Like what?

Laurel: Well, I have minor control over my dreams, for one thing. I'm telepathic. I can also feel when things aren't going right. It's odd. Anyway, I'd better call Damian. You guys hide, and Ping, maybe Eevin could be here, just in case. I'll get into a comfortable position and then I'll call him. _Ping disappears and Katie hides in a tree. Laurel tries out a few spots. First the middle of the courtyard then a marble bench she decides to hang upside down by her knees on a tree branch_.

Katie: Why there?

Laurel: I'm comfy, and it's casual. Ready?

Katie: Ready!

Ping: ((Call him!))

Laurel: We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. Here goes nothing. ((Damian)) _Long pause_ ((Damian?)) _Nothing_ ((Damian!!!)) _she waits_ ((Damian?)) _Silence_

Damian: ((Oh, it's you. What do you want?!))

Laurel: ((I would love to do some one-on-one talking, face to face, with you.))

Damian: ((Why?))

Laurel: ((The age-old question! From you! I had a dream last night and you were in it.))

Damian: ((What was I doing?))

Laurel: ((Meet me, alone, in the courtyard and I'll consider telling you))

Damian: ((Alone?))

Laurel: ((Yes, alone. You'd have no challenge if you came with people.))

Damian: ((I have no challenge anyway.))

Laurel: ((Oh yeah?))

Damian: ((Yeah! Well, I guess it'll be amusing.))

Laurel: ((You're coming? Alone?))

Damian: ((Yes.))

Laurel: ((Promise?))

Damian: ((Yes! Unless you keep bugging me!))

Laurel: ((I'm satisfied))

Damian: ((You won't be in a few seconds.))

Laurel: ((Says you!)) _Damian appears in front of her_ That was quick.

Damian: Why are you upside down?

Laurel: It's a random reason. Nothing you'd want to hear about.

Damian: I'll agree on that one.

Laurel: That's good.

Damian: So, you expect me to go easy on you?

Laurel: I guess.

Damian: You are a numbskull.

Laurel: You want to say that to my face?

Damian: _Looks her in the eye, secretly pulling a dagger out of his side-scabbard_ you…are….a…numbskull! _He tries to stab her with the dagger, but she somehow conjures up a force field_

Laurel: Never done that before. _She swings down from the tree and lands on her feet, as graceful as a cat_

Damian: Impressive. This'll be more fun than I thought.

Laurel: That is rude. First, I am not boring. Second, you haven't seen anything yet. And third, if that's where you get your fun, you are a side-minded idiot.

Damian: Little miss Priss thinks she's so good. She's only a little weakling with futile attempts. Shall I crush you too the heartless cement, or stick you like a pig?

Laurel: I'd prefer neither. I think you are a blind, ugly oaf that doesn't know his butt from a hole in the ground! _Ooooh, awww_

Damian: Your tongue is going to get you in major trouble one of these days. _Telekinetically throws her into the tree she was hanging from. A loud creek is heard from the tree, as if it groaned in pain._

Laurel: Yours too… _Storm clouds gather above them_ Did you want to hear the dream?

Damian: I'm seeing it right now. You've forgotten that I can see your dreams.

Laurel: Analyzing the dream, is Crone your friend?

Damian: He's my only friend.

Laurel: Then how come he took you from your brother, and me? How come he took your other sister? _It starts to rain_

Damian: It was best for all.

Laurel: If you really believe that you must be really sick.

Damian: At least my life isn't about to end. _He throws his dagger at her, barely missing_

Laurel: I'm still alive. Was that a practice or the real thing, if there is a real thing?

Damian: You're asking for it. _He pulls his dagger to him from behind Laurel. A lightning bolt rips it from his hand._

Laurel: Am I? I don't think I am. _Eyes his wig suspiciously_

Damian: Don't you?

Laurel: Tell me one thing before you **try** to destroy me.

Damian: What's that?

Laurel: Since when have you had that wig?

Damian: Fourteen, the age you are now.

Laurel: So what went on between thirteen and fourteen?

Damian: I was a scared rat, but Master Crone sheltered me and taught me not to fear.

Laurel: What did you fear, pray tell.

Damian: Him and his numberless legions. Now I control some of his forces.

Laurel: I see. How did Crone teach you?

Damian: I don't know. Now, can we go back to fighting?

Laurel: I guess. _Damian pulls out a blazing sword. It glows red and vibrates with anticipation._ Where'd you get that?

Damian: Old family treasury.

Laurel: I have one like that at home except its blue. ((Ping, please get my sword.))

Ping: ((Got it. It's here, waiting for you. Call to it.))

Laurel: _visualizes the sword and stretches out her hand. The sword flies to her_ Why, hello!

Damian: Ah, you wish to duel? _Gets into dueling position_

Laurel: I guess. _Follows his lead unsheathing her sword_

Damian: You know the rules I presume?

Laurel: Not really. I'll make them up as I go along.

Damian: If you do, I do.

Laurel: No, you know the rules, so you must follow them. I, however, am ignorant, and I'm younger I get the privilege, then, of doing what I feel is right.

Damian: Ah. Begin, then. _He lightly taps her sword and she reciprocates. _ You are following the rules so far. Let's see if you can keep the form. _He makes a swipe at her with his sword and she blocks it, almost fluidly _

Laurel: Was that right?

Damian: Yes. Are you sure you don't know the form?

Laurel: Yeah. It's the truth, you know. _She aims a blow at him and he barely has time to block it. She fakes another swipe and delivers a stinging blow the back of his sword hand_

Damian: You are quick. _He skillfully gives her a tiny cut on the wrist as punishment_

Laurel: Ouch! _She makes a swipe at him and heir blades meet, sending shivers down her back _

Damian: You must learn to bear pain quietly. _Laurel sticks out her tongue and makes a face_

Laurel: I'm happy to just be loud. I like making a lot of noise. Je fait le bruit! It's fun. And do you want to know something?

Damian: What? _He swipes at her head but she ducks and saves herself_

Laurel: Tu es tres jaloux. (You are very jealous.)

Damian: Of what? _She blocks his blow_

Laurel: Yours truly

Damian: Hah! You wish!

Laurel: Do I?

Damian: Tell me why I'd be jealous then.

Laurel: According to you I am a natural at our lovely little battle.

Damian: I'm holding back though.

Laurel: You said you wouldn't.

Damian: I lied. _Laurie walks by_

Laurie: Are you okay Laurel?

Laurel: Yeah. I can do it alone.

Laurie: Ah, you sure?

Laurel: Yeah, but stick around. ((Katie. Don't move. If you give your position away, he might call his forces))

Katie: ((Okay.)) _Laurie sits down under an overhang_

Damian: Where were we? _Laurel and Damian are soaked from the rain_

Laurel: _Prompts him_ You lied about not going easy.

Damian: Ah, yes… It makes it fun.

Laurel: That's what you think is fun?

Damian: Of course. _He aims a blow and she blocks it, slyly smiling_

Laurel: You are very entertaining. _She aims for his wig and trims one side a few inches and nothing happens_

Damian: You trimmed my wig! Why?!

Laurel: Isn't that a rhetorical question?

Damian: No! _He lashes out in anger. She blocks_

Laurel: Do you still want… _She blocks another blow to her and she trims the other side of the wing _ the answer? _ She blocks a blow then gracefully lifts his wig off his shaved head with her sword _

Damian: Give me my wig back! _He grabs at it and the blade tears it in half_

Laurel: Never! Sorry, no deal. I love you too much to give it back.

Damian: You tore my wig in half! _He holds the half he grabbed in anguish_

Laurel: Oh, well. It was ugly anyway. _Somehow the half Damian's holding flies to Laurel's hand and both halves of the wig are burnt to crisps by a bolt of lightning. Laurel holds the ashes in her left hand; her right hand holds her sword toward Damian, just in case his wig was the wrong thing to destroy_

Damian: No! My wig! _He pauses confused_ Hey, w-w-what's happening to me? _His eyes grow warm; his hair grows back, a dark black that covers his blue eyes_ Hey, I'm different! _He turns Mystic and suddenly understands_ You did it, Laurel! You turned me Mystic!

Laurel: _Drops her sword and the ashes and runs into Damian's arms_ Welcome back! _They start laughing in relief_

Laurie: Is it over?

Laurel: Yep!

Katie: Good! This spot is getting uncomfortable. _A loud quack is heard over Katie's head, followed by a mouse giggling as if it was high_

TJ: Ping! _Giggles_ Ping's a drug! _Ping appears_

Ping: I HATE YOU! _Tackles TJ, claws out_

Vinnie: Quack! (I'm getting out of this area!)

Laurel: Damian. I meant to ask you something. Do you know what happened to Eeva after Crone took you two?

Damian: He said he'd keep her alive for a certain reason I didn't hear. Then he separated us. I'm sorry. I don't know. _Laurel is crestfallen_

Laurel: Thanks anyway.

Damian: I heard that Eevin died. Is it true?

Laurel: Well, he saved Katie and then after she was okay he said he had to leave because he was dead in this world. I just don't understand it.

Damian: That is peculiar. Why did he save Katie? Katie's the girl who's the seer, right?

Laurel: Correct. Don't tell anyone, but I think Eevin has a major crush on her. When I see him again, if ever, I'll ask him. _Crone appears behind Laurel_

Crone: Aargh! It's raining! My new cloak will be ruined!

Laurel: Woops! I left the rain on. _It stops raining and the clouds become white and fluffy_

Damian: Laurel run!

Laurel: What? Aah! It's Crone! No, I'll stay thanks. _Calls her sword to her hand. Damian calls his as well _

Damian: I just got you back, I'll not lose you again!

Laurel: That's my line! I'm staying!

Katie: One seer can't fight him alone! I'll help.

Laurel: Remember no one-on-one stuff! It's not the time. Fate has not sealed you to that!

Katie: I agree!

Laurie: Wait for me!

Vinnie: Quack! (Me too) _Ping is nowhere in sight_

TJ: Hey evil dude! Try this Ping! It's totally awesome! _Giggles No reply from Ping_

Crone: What the heck? Where'd that come from?

Laurel: A mouse. Crone freaks out

Crone: Aah! I hate mice! Eevin appears next to Katie

Eevin: For once I agree with you!

Damain: Eevin! _Eevin looks toward Damian and jumps tow feet into the air_

Eevin: It's you! You're Mystic! _Damian points to Laurel_

Damian: She's our sister!

Eevin: She's not Eeva!

Damian: Of course not! She's our other sister!

Crone: I hate to intrude on this family reunion but _Is cut off by Laurel_

Laurel: Eat dirt! _A lightning bolt hits him in the mouth_

Crone: Aargh! You shall pay! And I want my second-in –command back! _Throws her telekinetically into a tree_

Damain: No! _Lifts Crone into the air and flies him, face-first, into the cement_

Laurel: OUCH! Burn, Crone! Laurie sends a fireball at him, making his cloak catch fire

Laurie: Is he burning good enough for you?

Laurel: Not quite! _Sends a lightning bolt into his cloak, making him scream in anguish_

Crone: I'll be back! _Disappears_

Laurel: So ends the battle for Damian…at least until he starts dating.

Damian: You'll always be my little sister. Don't worry.

Laurel: Okay! Oh, that reminds me! Eevin, are you dead?

Eevin: ((No, but don't tell anyone but Damian))

Laurel: ((Okay. Thanks, bro!)) ((Damian. Don't tell anyone but Eevin's alive!))

Eevin: Welcome back Damian. I'm so sorry I let you get taken. It won't happen again.

Damian: You couldn't help it. It's all good. I'm here now aren't I?

Lizzie: Lizard gizzards are for wizards! _Laurel laughs in confusion_

Damian: What if CC finds out?

Eevin: They won't. I must go now!

Laurel: Wait! ((Do you like Katie?))

_Eevin looks at her questioningly then thoughtfully turns away and disappears I knew it! Smiles in an evil way It's time for some sibling fighting. I have so many good clods of dirt on him! He'll be so annoyed by the end of the week he'll start pulling out his hose-hairs with the force of a 751-pound sumo wrestler. Laughs with childish delight_

Damian: Ahem! _Whacks her upside the head with the back of his hand_

Laurel: _Playing innocent_ What was that for?

Damian: Eevin's got enough on his mind already. _Ping appears behind them_

Laurel: Aww! Ruin my fun will you? _Scowls _

Ping: Now that, that's over let's all go home. _Glares at Laurel, yet has a tender twinkle in his eye _ Lets go Katie. _Ping hops into her backpack_

Katie: We'll see ya guys tomorrow. _Walks off_

Laurie: My bus is late today. I gotta catch it. Bye!

Vinnie: Quack! (Later!)

TJ: Ping's a drug! _Giggles_

Lizzie: Am I missing the boat, here?

Laurel: We'll explain it. Just, can you give us a ride?

Lizzie: Sure. _Damian starts explaining what happened earlier that day as Laurel skips beside her friend and her brother_

The courtyard is quiet and extremely wet. A breeze rustles the last few leaves on the trees as it blows in a good snowstorm, bigger than the previous one. Little does Katie know that the next few days will be paradise.

**To be continued….**

Chapter Twelve: Snow Drops and Blood Drinkers 

The Mystics gather in the courtyard. Snow is absolutely pouring on them as they try to enjoy their lunch. Very few students are there because it is so cold.

Laurel: _climbs up a tree_

Damian: What are you doing up there?

Laurel: _grabs a chunk of snow_ This… _Hurls it at him_

Damian: _Is sloshed in the face by snow_ Very funny.

Laurel: _laughs wildly and jumps to the ground_

Laurie: _turns to Laurel_ So, it seems we have grown from a mere 5 mystics to 8!

Laurel: 10 if you count Ping and Eevin…

Brock: I'm not sure I would count them…

Vinnie: I'd count Ping, but there's something shifty about that Eevin guy.

Brock: Yeah, he might be from the Silence.

Damian: _suddenly gets all-defensive_ Hey that's my big brother you're talking about! I agree he's a little… "Shifty" as you say it and can be a little distant at times, but he certainly isn't from the Silence.

Laurie: _doubtful _ Ping, did say that Eevin joined the silence.

Katie: _she was sitting silently under the tree until this point_ I…I think there is one thing I understand about Eevin.

Ping: _leaps out of her backpack and announces with a fierce voice_ What could you possibly understand?! If I have told you once, I have told you twice! Eevin is nothing but trouble! _Snow blows wildly_ He can only draw harm to the Mystics!! _Says under his breath_ It is what he is good at…He is dead to us!

Laurel: How is he bad? He only saved Katie's life!

Ping: _shouts loudly cutting her off_ SILENCE! _Pauses_ HEED ME! HE IS TROUBLE!!!

Katie: I think I understand one thing…

Ping: HEED ME!

Katie: NO PING! _Calms her voice_ This time **you** have to heed **me**… _looks at everyone _ The other day when I saw Laurel's dream. Concentrates to steady her voice I saw the look in Eevin's eyes as he watched his brother and sister vanish into the night…and now I know. A part of him must have died each day since then.

Ping: _looks as though in a trance and says softly in a monotone_ That doesn't mean anything.

Katie: _continues_ Last night, my dreams were haunted by Crone's voice. He was telling Eevin horrible things… _screws up her voice_ " Prince of darkness, you'll turn to the Silence yet! " _pause_ " You will waste your life away, searching for that missing part of you…" pauses and steadies voice He must feel so…so empty. No wonder he turned to the silence. He had nothing left and the Silence offered something. He turned feeling he had no other choice. Yet, it doesn't matter that he turned. I know he is good…He turned back to Mystic I know he is good…I just know it…So, the one thing that I think I understand is that Eevin isn't dead, but his heart is. As a fellow Seer and…and a friend, I firmly intend to help him. I must. No one should ever be so empty… _with that she walks away to plan out how to help Eevin_

Laurie: Katie!

Ping: Let her go! _Angry_ Apparently she's the type who has to learn the hard way!

_The bell rings and they each make their way to their individual classes_

Ping: Now where did that crazy girl get off too? Oh well, she won't go anywhere without her backpack. _Jumps in it_

_Laurel and Damian sit next to each other in English_

Laurel: What do you think Ping has against Eevin?

Damian: I have no clue, but I sense a definite connection between the two. _Looks out the window at the falling snow_ I think Katie senses it too. She's an Empath, I think…

Laurel: confused What's an Empath?

Damian: An Empath is someone who goes through joy and pain of dear friends and loved ones. They FEEL exactly what their friend or loved one feels, but it only works with EXTREME emotions.

Laurel: So… _trying to grasp the idea_ If I'm really really sad- she'll feel it, literally?

Damian: Exactly…so if she is an Empath she must be feeling what Eevin is feeling?

Laurel: Wow, that's rough.

Damian: I know.

Mrs. Tuso: _slams a ruler on Laurel and Damian's desks_

Laurel: EEP! Sorry Mrs. Tuso!

Mrs. Tuso: _addressing the class, turns on the TV. The announcements begin_

Damian: Don't they do announcements during 4th period?

Laurel: That's what I though… _confused_

Announcer: Guess what?! This Friday we will be holding the FIRST EVER "Snow Drop Ball"!!! It's going to be held in the big Gym! Admission is FREE, but you only get in if you are in formal dress and wearing a mask! Tee hee the "Snow Drop Ball" is a masquerade ball! Everyone should go! It will be super fun!

Damain: OH NO!

Laurel: OH YES! This is going to be SOOOOOO fun! _She's all excited_

Damian: NO- This is bad…

Laurel: It's bad? Why?

Damian: The Silence is behind this…

Laurel: NO WAY! Do you think I'm an idiot?

Damian: Yes, way… That girl's eyes were all glazed over. She was being controlled by the Silence. I don't know what is going to happen, but that dance is defiantly a trap. We need to go and investigate…

(After school in the hall)

Damian: …and that is why we have to go to this Snow Drop dance thing.

Ping: _peeking out of Katie's backpack_ I agree. _Does a back flip and 9 watches fly into the air. Everyone takes one, including Ping_ Here, these are Communicators. We can use them to keep in touch. _Jumps back in her backpack_ We meet tomorrow in front of the McQueen Sign to go to this ball…

(Elysion- the air is cold and strange flowers glow all around Katie. She is here for one reason and one reason only- to find Eevin and get some answers…)

Katie: _sits on a rock_ I've been searching for hours and have found NOTHING! _Shouts frustrated to no one in particular _ This Eevin is trying really hard not to be found…

Voice: Are you lost little girl? _Sly laugh _

Katie: _startled_ Who's there?

Voice: Don't you know? Someone's_ hands grab her shoulders, frightened she turns around_

Katie: Eevin?

Eevin: Yes, it is me. I see you are disobeying your superior.

Katie: What Ping?

Eevin: _nods _

Katie: Yeah, but _eyes him curiously_ Hey, how did you know that Ping… _she is cut off as Eevin telekinetically flings her into the air _

Eevin: You really should do what you are told. _Grins slyly_ If I wanted to kill you now. I could, and NO ONE will hear your screams…

Katie: _doesn't believe he would hurt her, but is still frightened_

Eevin: _drops his evil grin and lowers her back to the ground_ but I would never do that. I do not wish harm on you… _says softly to himself_ How could I? _Looks to the ground ashamed of things that happened in the past _

Katie: _walks closer to him shaking_ There. There. _Pats his shoulder_ I trust you. You have a friend, always. _Smiles_ someone to walk beside you.

Eevin: _w/o warning he hugs her but is to manly to cry_ Thank you for understanding me… _he releases her and bows_ It is dangerous to walk into the world of dreams unaccompanied…As I said, if you were in trouble no one would hear your screams. I will accompany you to your dream to keep you safe. Next time think a little before you act.

_They walk along the silent paths until they reach Katie's dream_

Eevin: This is it…Farewell my lady. Turns to leave

Katie: Wait!

Eevin: _Turns over to see what she wants_ Hmm?

Katie: I have so many questions…

Eevin: _smiles _ but now is not the time for answers _he turns to leave again_

Katie: But when will I see you again?

Eevin: _raises a hand into the air as he walks_ I'll see you when I see you… _with that he disappears into the fog of Elysion_

They next day they are in line waiting to get into the dance. They guys are wearing suits and the girls are wearing black dresses and they're all wearing masks like Zorro.

Lizzie: I hate lines.

Vinnie: Quack! We're almost to the end… _day dreams longingly of playing in the drinking fountain to the left _

Damian: _to Katie_ ((I know your secret…))

Katie: ((WAAAA?)) _she jumps and people look at her funny_

Damian: ((You're an Empath!))

Katie: ((Oh that secret…)) _relieved_

Damian: _smiles_ ((You need to kick back and have a little fun tonight my brother's problems are TOO BIG for one person to take.))

Katie: _smiles_ ((That's why I have to help him carry the load.)) they get to the end of the line

Goth: Hello _checks for everyone's formal attire and masks_ Ok Zorro, you can go. _Opens the door and they go into the dance_

To most of them it is the prettiest thing they have ever seen. The lights, glitter, and fake snow make it look like a winter wonderland. A banner reading "Snow Drop Ball" hangs across one of the walls and "Blue Daboo Dee" plays in the background.

Lizzie: _starts doing the robot_ I have a blue house with a blue window! Blue is de-color- _she's cut off as Ping sneaks over to them_

Ping: OK everyone! Keep your eyes pealed. You should split up and BLEND IN. I'm going to go and investigate. _They nod to ping_ If you need me use the communicator. _Wanders off_

Vinnie: _starts the robot with Lizzie_

Brock: _attempts the robot but then changes his mind and does a head bob instead_

Laurel: Let's go check out the punch! _Runs over to the punch, Damian follows_

_People clump around the jumbo speakers_

Katie: SWEET! I'm going to go mosh! _Runs over there and moshes like a mad woman_

Laurie: _looks at TJ_

TJ: It's just you and me babe!

Laurie: Ew…

TJ: With a good dose of Ping you'd be all over me!

Ping: ((I'm not a drug))

_Everyone is dancing and having a good time when the lights suddenly dim, and the music gets all creepy. People in gray cloaks flood in from both sides of the gym. Then one person in a black cloak climbs to the top of the speakers and IT'S THE EVIL CRONE!_

Laurel: I don't like the sound of that…

_Everyone stops dancing as the gray-cloaked beings remove their hoods_

Gothic Chick: Cool vampire suits!

Guy: Claire those aren't suits! They really are vampires!! _Screams_

_All chaos ensues as students run screaming from legions of the undead. They Mystics hide and quickly transform_

Laurie: QUICK LIZZIE THE FORCE FIELD!!

Lizzie: I'm on it! _Her force field envelopes and protects the innocent students, but Crone's vampires are knocked silly_

Crone: Curses!

Lizzie: Weren't expecting that were you Crone?

Crone: Like your wimpy shield is a threat to me…pfff!

Damian: ((Where's Ping?))

Laurel: ((Yeah I was curious about that…))

Katie: ((God only knows…))

Laurie: _to Crone_ YOU ARE A MEANIE!

Vinnie: Yeah! You crashed one rad party dude!

Crone: Crashed? No, lad! I created this little shindig.

Laurel: I know you're just dying for us to ask- why did you create " this little shin-dig"?

Crone: _chuckles evilly_ Two reasons really…. One: Because I've been absorbing all your dance energy to make me stronger! Two: Because it was the perfect trap to catch me some Seers!

Brock: You make me sick!

Katie/Damian: _send out calming vibes to keep the students under control_

Crone: Any way…You're all boring me. _Easily destroys Lizzie's force field_

Lizzie: DAMN!

Some guys: It's ok! We still love you!

Guy: Yeah! Go super hero chick!

Lizzie: Er…thanks?

Guy: Sign my butt! _Points to the others_ You guys too!

Lizzie: _disturbed_ EW! No! _Pulls out a sharpie_ But I'll sign your hand or something?

Crone: Stop wasting my time! _Slams them all to the ground with telekinesis meanwhile the vampires drool over the students, waiting for Crone to give them the okay to strike_

Laurie: Y'know, this whole smashing us to the ground thing is getting really old!

Crone: You're right. It is a bit tedious isn't it? _Flings them all into the air, except Katie and Damian. He pulls them to him_

Brock: _groans _ How come we have so much trouble beating this guy?

Vinnie: I wish I could poop on his car… _grumble grumble_

Crone: Oh I almost forgot _Pulls Laurel to him_ I won't be done crushing Eevin's spirits until I crush all of his loved ones! MWA HA HA!!

Laurie: _tries to put him on fire, but is unsuccessful_

Crone: _starts torturing the three with his psychic powers. They scream in agony_

Katie: _with the last bit of strength she has she calls to the one person she'd like to see before dying_ Eevin!!!! ((Eevin!!!!!))

Crone: _laughs wickedly_ You can't always expect to be saved!!! Pathetic girl!

_Just then a sword similar to Laurel and Damian's zooms through the air and STABS Crone_

Crone: _screams in pain_ DAMN! _The three are released from torture, Eevin catches Katie_

Eevin: Picking fights with girls and young boys! You really are twisted!

Crone: _chuckles_ I knew you'd show up…You're obsessed with playing the hero!

Eevin: _spits on him_ I hope you die a thousand painful deaths!

Crone: Those are wicked thoughts! _Chuckles grabbing his aching bleeding side_ You haven't changed at all! Prince of Darkness!

Eevin: NEVER CALL ME THAT!

Crone: You know it to be true! You're still seeking something that will complete you!

Eevin: SHUT UP!

Crone: _laughs like a mad man and grabs Katie from him, strangling her with his bare hands_ I'll kill her _laughs insanely_ You'll loose her just like you lost Eeva!

Eevin: You bastard! _Stabs him again and Crone disappears into a cloud of smoke_

_The vampires exit quietly_

Students: Three cheers for the super hero dudes!!! Hip hip hooray!

Eevin: _heals Katie quickly_

Katie: This is the second time you've been our hero!

Eevin: _walks away_

Katie: But when will I- _she's cut off_

Eevin: I'll see you when I see you… _he too disappears_

_The dance goes back to normal and students resume having a great time_

Laurel: _Dancing in a corner with Damian and Katie_ That was…another typical night.

Damian: That Crone is out to get us!

Katie: It's just like how Darth Vader wants Luke Skywalker! All we have to do is be stronger in the force!

_A slow song starts up "Fukai Mori" (lyrics printed below)_

[Fukai Mori

I'm sure that the heart I left behind

Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

Exhausted, without the strength to search

People vanish into the infinite darkness.

Could we still have seen if we were there?

Could we've seen it if it were little?

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?

As we live on,

We loose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

The days pass by and change

Without us realizing how blue the sky really is.

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,

And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again

We live our lives

Wandering to the ends of the earth

Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,

In search of the light

Repeat

We live our lives

Wandering to the ends of the earth

Closing off the way back,

We walk on for eternity

We live our lives, standing frozen to the spot,

Unable to cry out, for eternity…

Katie: Slow songs depress me…

Laurel: Me too

Damian: Why?

Katie: _points to all the couples, then she and Laurel pour each other some punch_

Katie/Laurel: Cheers!

Damian: _asks some random girl to dance_

_Out of no where some guy in a black zorro mask…with a cat tail, wearing all black bows to Katie_

Guy: I told you I'd see you when I see you!

Katie: Eevin?

Eevin: The one and only! Care to dance?

Katie: _Thinks YES!!!! But says_ er…okay.

_They start dancing the haunting melodies of "Fukai Mori"_

Eevin: Mystic Ardor…

Katie: What does that mean?

Eevin: Guess….

**To be continued…**

Chapter Thirteen: Night Time Lament 

It's 6:15 at night, and everyone is chatting online. The topic, though it changes every 10 minutes is whether or not being insane is normal

Lizzie: Being insane is fun!

Laurie: Yeah, to be insane you would deny it and say everyone else is.

Lizzie: Uh…not really…I'm insane…

Laurel: We know Liz…Trust me we know…

Vinnie: Yeah, we've known that for a while….

Lizzie: Good.

Katie: So…

Nick: . 

TJ: . --- Ping!

Katie: Shut up!

Everyone: o.o

Katie: Sorry, Ping got the keyboard.

Laurel: Ping can type?

Katie: Yes I can type thank you very much!

Vinnie: o.o

Laurel: .' I didn't mean anything by it…

Katie: Sure…

Katie: Ok, he won't come back for a while…

Vinnie: ' Quack!

TJ: -.----hm…

Laurie: Purple milkshakes!

Nick: So, why do we never have a topic?

Laurel: Yet say everything imaginable?

Vinnie: Maybe not everything…

Laurie: HW should die!

TJ: No!

Everyone: _blinks_ OvO?

TJ: It should be burned to little pieces, never to be put together again!

Katie: I thought you were saying no to the dying part…like HW is a good thing…

Laurie: Sry, G2G

Vinnie: Same food calls!

Laurel: I should go 2…just in case

_everyone decides to call it a night _

Laurel's

Laurel: _sighs_ School tomorrow Damian…

Damian: Yeah…

Laurel: So…

Damian: Hm…lets go get some food!

Vinnie's

Vinnie: Food! _his parents just stare at him as he gobbles his dinner down and goes back upstairs_

Vinnie's Mom: There was a duck eating at Vin's spot…

Vinnie's Dad: Oh well, if Vin were hungry, he'd have come down.

Laurie's

Laurie: Stink, you're a freak… _cat meows_ my point exactly.

_Dog barks extremely loudly_ Gr… Computer blows up _sheisse_! _Alarm clock blows_ Crap! _radio blows_ Ok I'm gonna shut up now… _random things blow up_

Laurie's Mom: I hope nothing's broken in there!

Laurie: Uh…course not! _more things blow_ I blame it on the school… _window shatters_ Oh crap…

Lizzie's

Lizzie: Hm…candy! Yubbyumnaubbyie! Hi dad!

Lizzie's Dad: Grr…

Lizzie: Love ya to dad!

Lizzie's Dad: Grr…

Katie's

Katie: Ping! _waits a second_ Ping? You here? _wanders outside_

Katie's Mom: Kat? Who's Ping?

Katie: _blinks_ uh…a friend who was just here…Ping?! Get your furry butt over here!

Katie's Mom: _walks away with a strange expression_

Katie: PING! _shadowed figure walks up_

SF: Don't yell please, he'll come back.

Katie: Who are… _he removes his hood_ Eevin!

Eevin: Yes…I can not stay long…

Katie: Why?

Eevin: I can not say…

Katie: _Looks into his eyes and feels an overwhelming sadness. Sits down on the porch. Eevin sits down next to her_

[If one day you discover him…broken down, he's lost everything. No cars no fancy clothes to make him who he's not. The women at his side is all that he has got

_As the music from a neighbor's house flowed to their ears, Katie falls asleep on Eevin's shoulder, while he looks at the stars and moon. Eventually, Eevin brings Katie to her room and disappears. Ping fast asleep on her bed soon after_

Chapter Fourteen: The Plot Thickens

Part One: The Laurie's Challenge

Laurie's Mom: Do you have any plans, hun?

Laurie: _eating a pop tart_ Um, I was thinking I'd go to the movies?

Laurie's Mom: Sounds like fun! What are you going to see?

Laurie: They're doing an encore of the Lord of The Rings movies…I think I'll finally go see "The Two Towers" _grabs purse and heeds for the door_ Bye Mom!

Laurie's Mom: Well have fun!

Century Theatres

_Laurie purchases her ticket and heads for theatre 6 as she walks two girls dressed as elves walk by gibbering in elvish_

Laurie: Fanatics… _she utters under her break_

Elf Girl: Auta miqula Orca! (Go kiss on orc!)

Laurie: Katie? _blinks in confusion_

Katie: Laurie-chan! _runs over to her_

Laurie: What are you doing here?

Katie: I've been here all day…Do you think I wouldn't show up to something LOTR?

_laughs_ Well, I'm off to theater 7 to finish off the triple feature! Nomarie (farewell) _runs back over to other elf girl_

Laurie: _goes over to theater 6 munching on popcorn, takes a seat and the movie begins_

(some time later)

Legolas: The red sun rises, blood has been shed this night… _suddenly the movie screen catches fire _

Laurie: Why me? _no one is looking at her, so she transforms growing a lovely set of black wings_

_A vampires walks out of the flames_

Vampiress: Come out, come out where ever you are… It's time to play little mystic!

Laurie: _says to herself_ If only I could contact the others… _reaches for her communicator_

Vampiress: _grabs the communicator_ Mine now! _giggles_

Laurie: Who are you?! _looks at her w/disgust_

Vampiress: I'm Maya- vampires 1st class- that means I'm the best!

Laurie: Puh-leez… _rolls eyes and then causes maya's skirt to catch fire_

Maya: you b! That was my favorite skirt! _puts out the fire before it destroys the skirt_

Laurie: _slaps maya_ watch your language!

Maya: oooh! You piss me off!

_people stare at the two wondering what will happen next_

Maya: _pouting she slams Laurie to the ground in an attempt to suck her blood_

Laurie: _thinks to herself "What do I do next?" and "If only I could-that's it!" She focuses on Maya's fangs and BOOM!- no more fangs!_

Maya: No! My lovely fangs! _gives Laurie a bitter look _I hate you!_ Runs away sobbing _Oh Crone!

Laurie: One of his minions… typical.

Part Two: The Challenge of Laurel and Damian

(In the park, on some swings)

Laurel: I'm bored… _swings dragging feet on the ground_

Damian: I'm bored and hungry…

Laurel: I can't wait for Christmas…

Damian: Me too, I haven't celebrated Christmas since- well- before "The Incident"

Laurel: _Jaw drops_ Come with me! _leads him to the "Gift of Lights display_

Damian: Wow! This is BOOM! Suddenly everything around them changes

Laurel: Damian? _Darth Vader steps out of the shadows and unsheathes- Damian's sword_ Vader? This is one weird dream…. _Vader swipes the sword at her_ Ayee!!

Meanwhile….

Damian: Laurel? _Darth Vader steps out of the shadows holding Laurel's sword. He swipes at Damian_ Odd… I must be dreaming… _the sword nips his shoulder and he feels real pain_ I'm not dreaming?

_An intensive battle raged on. Little did they know- Laurel and Damian were trapped in an illusion created by Crone. They weren't battling Vader they were battling each other. The battle went on and on, Neither one of them winning or loosing_

Laurel: Something is very wrong with this. _Blocks another blow and suddenly Christmas music starts playing_

Damian: That's right… _beginning to realize he's in an illusion_ No… _looks around him…the illusion falls and he sheaths his sword_ Laurel! You're seeing things!

Laurel: _confused, swings sword and "Vader"_

Damian: Forgive me, but this is for your own good. _He uses his, powers to enter her mind and disable the illusion_

Laurel: Oh my!

Damian: You can say that again… _he explains to her that someone had trapped them in an illusion and that they had been fighting each other_

Laurel: I'm sorry! _She points to the cut on his shoulder_

Damian: It's okay it wasn't your fault. Come on, let's go get pizza.

Laurel: _nods_ mmhmmm!

Part Three: Lizzie's Task

(On a hill, on Christmas Eve)

Lizzie: _clutches the gem she always wears_ It's Christams eve again….

_A sleigh led by reindeer lands on the hill_

Santa: Ho ho ho ho!

Lizzie: Hey Santa Clause!

Santa: _hands her a large bag_ Here's your half…This year you deliver to Asia and Canada…

Lizzie: _winks_ I'm on it! _Changes into a dragon and flies off_ See you Santa Clause!

Santa: _Flies off_ Ho ho ho!

_Lizzie is happily flying around the world delivering gifts when Jack from  
" The Nightmare Before Christmas" jumps on her back_

Lizzie: Hey get off me! _blows fire at him_

Jack: I am Jack- the Pumpkin King! Fear me!

Lizzie: You're annoying not scary now get off! _blows more fire_

Jack: Look, I can take off my head! _takes it off _ BOO!

Lizzie: Roar! _whacks him with her tail and he plummets to his death_ God- he was annoying! _Lizzie happily delivers the rest of the gifts_

Part 4: Katie's Trials

I would like to say that Katie has gone back to her school girlish perky self, but then I would be lying. The truth is, her intuition is overwhelming her and she can't stop worrying/thinking about Eevin. The day is December 31st, her birthday. It is about 7:30 and her party just ended. She sits on her bed and " May It Be" plays in the background.

Katie: I don't know what words I can say…The wind has a way to talk to me. _She chants to no one in particular _

Ping: Of course you hear things other people don't- yeesh… Y'know you need more experience going into trances, focusing on what's around you, listening to the spirit.

Katie: It would be kind of nice to be a master of my skins instead of a rookie, but my mind's in other places.

Ping: The moon is full...Mystical things happen on full moons. _Jumps up on her bed and the song changes to "Akiyra"_ The perfect night to learn how to go into a trance.

Katie: Ok- I'll try.

Ping: Close your eyes.

Katie: _Closes them_ ok.

Ping: For the next minute or so listen to your breathing- try and feel the energy of everything around you.

Katie: _Calmly breathes in and out. She can feel energy pulsing through everything around her. It is warm and comforting. Yet, she also senses small amounts of- darkness_

Ping: Now focus your attention to the area between your eyes and just above your eyebrows. This is where your " 3rd eye" is. Imagine your in-breaths coming through the 3rd eye. Keep " breathing through the 3rd eye…Your 6th sense should be awakening…

Katie: _Feels full of physic energy_

Ping: Rest in this energy for awhile- what do you see?

Katie: _What was once in darkness becomes a series of images_

Ping: Open your eyes.

Katie: Wow…so-that's what it feels like to-

Ping: Be in a trance…Yes. But, those are only the basics. Every seer has their own unique way to trance- you will know yours when you feel it.

Katie: Can you go into a trance with another person y'know like 2 seers or more together in one trance- even though you have separate minds?

Ping: Well- er- yes _Feels awkward having to explain this _ Trancing is very personal- trances not only reveal the future, but they also hold the essence that is you. So, to be in one trance with another seer is- er- very personal…

Katie: I'm confused.

Ping: In simpler terms- it's like you're looking into the soul of the other seer. It's very personal…

Katie: Oh… _lies down_ I want to feel what my unique trance is like…

Ping: Go ahead… I've got mice to catch. _leaves_

Katie: _closes her eyes and pictures a sky full of stars. She focuses on the question that has been bugging her most lately_ ((Is Eevin safe?)) _The stars move and form the words "For now". She feels slightly more at ease. For the next 30 minutes or so she practices going in and out of her trance until she has it mastered_ I can't sleep… _A voice in her mind suddenly interrupts- "With all that trancing you're in a " intuitive high"- It's hard to sleep when you can sense everything around you…"_ Gah, I want to see Eevin so much that I'm imagining him talking to me… _sighs_

_Rocks hit her window. She jumps –startled_

Eevin: ((Are you sure you're imagining?))

Katie: Oh my gosh! _her heart skips a beat and she runs to her window- down on the street below stands a young man in his late teens/early 20s, wearing all black (in a black cloak too), - a blue gem upon his head_ Eevin!

Eevin: _using telekinesis he floats to her window_ Stars shine upon the hour of our meeting… _grins_ That means "Hey what's up?"

Katie: Hey- _leans out her window_ What is the –er- purpose of this visit? _Very nervous – not knowing why_

Eevin: I'm not really sure myself- but _stops_

Katie: _asks in an anxious/nervous/curiours voice_ But?

Eevin: I had to see you…

Katie: Me?

Eevin: _nods _

Katie: _Stunned but eventually smiles_ I'm glad you came- since the last time I saw you, I've been very worried… _some one knocks on Katie's door and yells at her to go to bed_

Eevin: _Extends hand and looks her in the eyes as if to say "Don't you trust me? "_

Katie: _Pictures her friends telling her that Eevin had a dark side or something. Despite this- for whatever the reason- she took his hand- POOF! She opened her eyes- No longer was she in her room, but standing in a silver Gazebo- surrounded by white flowers. The moon shined overhead accompanied by stars. Rain poured down from the heavens_ This is-- _She's breathless_ This is breathtaking…where are we? _speaks w/ wonder and awe_

Eevin: This is all that remains of Mystic Palace… The only place I spared when I destroyed it.

Katie: _Feels a great sorrow emitting from him. She grabs his hand to comfort him_ Why did you spare it? _She's really thinking "Why did you destroy Mystic Palace?"_

Eevin: _shocked that she – one untainted by the silence- had understood his dark sorrow_ I don't know what made me destroy Mystic Palace…but the night before- Crone came- I'd had a vision of a rain seer cloaked in star light. She was standing here speaking with the white flowers…. –I- I'm of The Rain… _smiles_ but I'm not gifted enough to speak with flowers.

Eevin: -but prophecies and my past are not why I brought you here… _ She looks at him smiling softly. Even though she is nervous- she is mostly at peace. (the first sense of peace she's had in a long while_ I brought you here- _pauses not knowing what to say_ I wanted to be near you- I like being with you. I hope that's okay.

Katie: _Smiles _ I'm glad…You should spend more time with us.

Eevin: I can't…Please don't ask why but the times I can see you are seldom and few…

Katie: _Is saddened a bit by this_ I will miss you- I do not care that I've been warned to keep away from you… _sighs_ How is it that you, a stranger- mean more to me then- _She stares at the ground_

Eevin: _Tips her chin up_ Then what?

Katie: ((Then myself…))

Eevin: ((I was asking myself the same question…))

_Katie's CD player slips out of her pocket and hits the ground and starts to play "Every Heart" and they each stop and think, pondering the question_

Katie: ((We are the same. The wind calls our names- whispering future secrets and we must bare them. We become exhausted. Searching for answers.))

Eevin: (( As we live on)) _takes her hand_ (( we loose a little bit more. We cannot cry out))

Katie: (( We share the same tears…we are each searching for something- because we want to be complete…))

Eevin: _lets go of her hands and shakes his head_ (( I can't allow this))

Katie: ((Allow what?))

Eevin: ((I can't allow myself to fall in love with you…))

Katie: _sighs_

Eevin: ((- But it's to late…))

Katie: ((Huh?))

Eevin: (( I fell in love with you a long time ago…)) _He kisses her_

Katie: _ Speechless _

Eevin: _Saps her home- so once again she looks down at him from her window and just for a brief moment there was silence as though they were in a trance_ I'll see you when I see you…

Katie: Wait! _It's to late, he's gone_ I- I fell in love with you a long time ago too, but never admitted it- until now…

Ping: _Hears this whole statement, but pretends he didn't_

Katie: _Lies on her bed and the clock flashes midnight_ Happy new year… _Falls asleep happier than she's been in a long time_

Part 5: Girls will be girls and Boys will be animals

Winter break has come to an end and the Secret Force gathers together in the " Science Lair"

Laurie: I had a- strange- experience over break.

Lizzie: Oh! Oh ! Me too!

Vinnie: _In duck form bobbing his head to some techno_ My break was nothing special- so, it'd be good to hear some good stories.

Katie: Yeah! Story time! Laurie-chan, Lizzie-chan- do tell! _Picks up a few grains of rice with chopsticks_

Brock: Ayee! She's- not a monotone depressing seer anymore!

Laurie: Anywho…I got attacked by a vampires at the movies!

_Laurel and Damian enter as she says this_

Laurel: ooh- I heard they're pretty tough…

Laurie: _chuckles _ She may have been a fierce bloodsucker, but she was too vain. Plus, I blew up her fangs! _They all laugh_

Katie: _humming/ singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts " while clicking chopsticks_

_Everyone looks at her funny_

Lizzie: I work for Santa Clause! _now everyone is looking at her_ No, really! I do!

Laurie: Sure you do, Lizzie… _pats her back_

Lizzie: I do! This year I had Asia and Canada, but that stupid pumpkin king guy tried to "scare" me- yeesh!

_They look at her like she's crazy_

Laurel: Well, Damian and I fought an epic battle with Darth Vader. _weird looks_ We actually fought each other! _weirder looks_

Damian: We were under some sort of spell…

Vinnie: On my break, I watched this weird cartoon called "Duck Man".

Brock: I was busy forming the seeds of my plan for world conquest…

Laurel: How was your break, Katie?

Katie: _skipping rope using a snake she found in the room_ Katie-chan had a great time! Katie-chan does like to rhyme!

Laurel: _to the others_ Is it just me or is she acting odd? _The others nod except Lizzie_

Lizzie: That looks like fun! _grabs another snake and skips rope_

Katie: A lovely night! A lovely night! _singing a lovelier night then this you'll never see !_

Lizzie: _sing How lovely_

Katie: You meet your prince! _sing_

Damian: ((This may sound odd, but her songs are something that actually happened- or so her aura is emitting…)) _to all and everyone listens_

Katie: _They are still skipping rope as they sing_ As charming as a prince should ever be!! Stars in the hazy heavens, tremble above you while he is whispering darling I love you!

Lizzie: How lovely! _sing_

Katie: Away you fly! But on your lips he seals a kiss- all your life you'll dream of this lovely lovely night!

Mr. McMurray: Hey! Stop abusing my snakes!

Katie: _Puts the snake down- so does Lizzie _ Goman (sorry)! Sensa (teacher)

_TJ enters in mouse form_

TJ: Help me! _Hides behind Vinnie_

Vinnie: Sheesh- always expect the duck to save your little mousy tail! _kicks him away_ Where's your honor?!

TJ: Good- he's gone…

Vinnie: Who?

TJ: Ping- the drug…

Katie: Naughty Ping!

_Crone appears and zaps Laurie, Lizzie, and Laurel to him_

Katie: Laurel-chan! Lizzie-chan! Laurie-chan! _Katie tries to save them, but is taken herself_ Oh crap. _Poof they all disappear_

TJ: Oh well, nice knowing them…SQUEEK- Who am I kidding?! We're all gonna die!!!

Vinnie: Quack! We need to be manly heroes!

_Vinnie and TJ panic, making the Science Lair sound more like a zoo_

Brock: I'm surrounded by idiots…

Damian: _Sitting quietly telepathically searching for the girls- to no avail_

Voice: Those poor unfortunate souls…

Brock: The girls- yeah.

Voice: No, you! _bonks Brock on the head _ And you call yourselves mystics!

Brock: Who the heck are you anyway?

Voice: _lowers the hood of black cloak_

Damian: Eevin! Brother!

Eevin: _Starts walking around in circles- deep in thought_ They have been taken deep into the Shadows of Silence Castle… I'm sure of it….

Damian: And do we have a problem there!

Eevin: I know the place well… _turns to the others- he notices half of them are animals, but continues with what he was going to say anyways_ Man! Have courage! The girls need us- Big Manly Men- to go forth on a quest and rescue them from the clutches of doom!

TJ: SQUEEK! No, I think I'll just stay here where it is safe…

Eevin: SILENCE! _swooshes his cloak in a cat like way_ You will heed me! If not for your friends then you will because I'm royalty and I said so…

Damain: I'm good for a quest!

TJ: So long as you don't eat me- I'll go…

Eevin: Why would I eat you?

TJ: You remind me of someone who'd eat me…

Vinnie: _Puts on an eye patch_ Yar! Questing!

TJ: Big Manly Men on a quest!

Brock: Yep- leave it to the guys to do the rescuing…

_So they go off questing and after an hour or so they are on each other's nerves_

TJ: Are we there yet?

Damian: No-

Brock: We have super powers- there's got to be a way to get there quicker…

Eevin: Well I would teleport, but there's too many of us… _frustrated _ We do need to move quicker- I can't stand thinking about what sick torture the girls might be going through… _shudders_

Meanwhile at Silence Castle…

Crone: No, please! That's my favorite glass china! _Katie and Lizzie play keep away with Crone's china_ enough! _Throws them in a cage_ I'll be back to torture you into joining me later.

Back with the guys…

Eevin: Behold, we are here! _They look at a dark, evil castle_

Brock: That is so cliché….

Eevin: Hurry, we must make haste! _They follow dumbly_ -pathetic, don't you want to save your friends?

Vinnie: Of course we do…

TJ: You're just being impatient… _They enter the castle_

Vinnie: Why are you so concerned anyway?

Brock: Ping says you're the bad guy!

Eevin: I-I have my reason for helping you.

Damian: Which are?

Eevin: None of your concern.

Damain: I sense their presence coming from the dungeons.

Eevin: Oh no- the east dungeons!

Brock: East dungeons?

Eevin: The most heavily guarded! Ok- here's the plan…Brock- just gun down everything in sight and I'll see into the lower east dungeons with Damian…

TJ: What do Vinnie and I do?

Eevin: Distraction- be a distraction…

Vinnie: Gotcha! _They start singing " What war is it good for?" while wearing hula skirts and Brock guns down any trap he sees. Eevin and Damian sneak into the dungeons and the girls see them _

Lizzie: Freedom!

Laurie: Liberation!

Laurel: We're free!

Katie: Eevin!

Damian: Hey, I'm here too! _Unlocks the cage_

Eevin: Are you okay?

Katie: Uh…

_They all start walking home and TJ and Vinnie are still being a "distraction"_

Lizzie: So you went to save us because it was a quest?

Vinnie: A big manly quest!

Laurel: Weirdo…

Laurie: Those 2 are stranger _points at Eevin_ Katie, we're having a poke war.

Katie: Stop poking me! _poke poke_

Eevin: You poked me first!

Chapter 15: Of Meetings, Plans, and Love

(At Laurel's House)

Laurie: Oh, no! My report! Where'd it go? 

Laurel: Uh oh! Didn't you bring it? _Both of them are sitting on a couch_

Laurie: I thought I did…Oh, well. It's not due until Friday.

Laurel: Let's watch a movie, then. We can have a party!

_Damian walks in the room_

Damian: Party? When?

Laurel: Now. Let's call the group! _Flips her watch to the calling part of it and gets every on it_ Hey guys, come over to my house we're having a party! _They all agree to come_ See you all soon! She hangs up the phone _Let's get some food and get some music going. The music turns to Magic 95.5 for Christmas music and some food appears fully cooked and ready to serve _

Damian: Who did that? _Shocked silence_

Laurel: I think…I think I did. Wow, cool!

_Everybody arrives a few minutes later and Laurel, Vinnie, Lizzie, and Laurie are improv-dancing to some random song_

Ping: This is fun! _A more romantic song comes on and he disappears. Moments later Eevin walks in the room and goes over to Katie_

Eevin: Care to dance? _Katie's overjoyed_

Katie: Sure. _They start slow dancing and talking meanwhile Laurel walks over to Damian_

Laurel: Will you dance with me?

Damian: You sure are a wild card! Of course I will.

_The lights go down and a disco ball is spinning on the ceiling, scattering spots of light everywhere_

Laurel: Nice one. Dancing just isn't the same without a disco ball.

Damian: Oh yeah! So….just out of curiosity why were you sent from the Mystic Castle?

Laurel: I don't fully understand, but already some good has come of it. I turned you Mystic. I was spared from Crone. He would have taken me along with you and… _she starts crying _

Damian: We'll find her don't worry.

Laurel: The best way to keep going is, I guess, to look at what is good in this wretched world. _Damian wipes away her tears_

Damian: Like what?

Laurel: Like…like the blue skies in the summertime, where the birds twitter and sing their jubilees. When the clouds roll by on warm puffs of wind. When the roses bloom and their fragrance fills the air. There always seems to be magic in the air when the roses bloom. _stares vaguely into some memory long gone_

Damian: Yeah…I can't remember the last time I really smelled a good rose. It's been so long…

Laurel: You remember Eeva better than I do. Please, describe her to me.

Damian: She was beautiful. Her eyes sparkled like the deep, pure sea. Her hair was silkier than chocolate truffles.

Laurel: Yum, what else?

Damian: She was so sweet and kind. She prayed for Earth nonstop. That, I think, was what made her so sick. Eevin is eavesdropping. He grows melancholy

Laurel: Did she sit on a throne?

Damian: You remember?

Laurel: Ever so slightly. Yet I do remember that she always had something to say. And Mother, what was Mother like?

Damian: She died. She died before you left. I don't remember much about her.

Laurel: Roses. I remember roses.

Damian: Yes, roses. She had a wonderful garden of roses. Eevin and Eeva tended it until…until Crone came.

Laurel: I remember she had the finest clothes and her jewelry, what happened to it?

Damian: I don't know.

Laurel: What of Father?

Damian: He died fighting the Silence ten years ago.

Laurel: So all that remains of our family are us four? Perhaps three?

Eevin: It had better be four.

Damian: It will be. Laurel changes the subject

Laurel: I wonder…

Damian: What?

Laurel: I feel someone out there who is connected to me. Who is it, though?

Damian: For not being a seer you sure have a lot of gifts. _The music changes and Eevin joins Laurel and Damian_

Laurel: I'm half-seer. _Katie comes to join them too_

Damian: Is there such a thing? I've never heard of it.

Eevin: Either you're a seer or your not. There is no in between.

Laurel: Odd, yet I'm not as gifted as you.

Katie: Who can say?

Laurel: I'm just confused. I could be either. I don't know. I'm sticking with half seer for now. _Katie's eye is drawn to Eevin once more_

Katie: What's wrong, Eevin?

Eevin: Nothing.

Katie: Please, let me help you. Your pain is great. Let me help you bear it. _ Eevin draws her into an embrace _

Eevin: You already have helped me. Thank you.

_Laurel's eyes narrow suspiciously for a brief moment before they go back to normal_

Lizzie: Vinne, TJ stop that! You're making me dizzy!

_TJ and Vinnie are dancing in animal form around Lizzie, trying to catch each other_

TJ: Gimme my ping! I need it!

Vinnie: Gimme my notebook, it's personal!

Damian: Hey, stop! _He makes the ping and notebook fly to his hand_ I'm confiscating both objects and you won't get them back! _He makes the sought after objects disappear_

TJ/Vinnie: No, my stuff!! _They both start crying_

Laurel: Oh, poor babies! Here, have some gummy bears. _They take the gummy bears and gobble them up, immediately happy again _

Damian: That worked… _Damian and Laurel exchange smiles_

Lizzie: Thanks, guys! _Laurel gets a grave, frightened look on her face_

Laurel: ((Katie, will you go outside with me? I have to meet someone))

Katie: ((Who?))

Laurel: ((I don't know. He just asked me to meet him.))

Katie: ((Lets go))

Laurel: ((Let's hide our identities and sneak up on him))

_She gets out two gray, floor-length cloaks with hoods from the coat closet and both girls put them on_

Damian: What's going on? _Katie and Laurel pen transform_

Laurel: We'll be back soon, don't worry and don't leave the house!

_She looks into a nearby mirror to see that she is fully disguised. She then calls her sword and the girls go outside and melt into the misty atmosphere_

Katie: ((Who is this person? Girl or boy))

Laurel: ((Boy. He haunts my dream. He's slim and tall, yet strong. His silvery hair reaches his eyebrows. His green eyes laugh at times, but mostly they mourn.))

Crone: I am unfair and I have come for a purpose.

Damian: Being?

Crone: Your younger sister, Laurel, I wish to give her a gift.

Damian: Be specific Crone!

Crone: I wish, actually, for a gift from her, her life.

_Laurel rolls her eyes, bored_

Damian: How so?

Crone: Either she joins the Silence or she dies.

Katie: Well you'll get neither!

Lizzy: You're not getting anything! Not even next Christmas!

Laurie: You've been bad!

Shadow: Why do you want her?

Crone: I came here to get a powerful seer, and heard news that one was here.

Shadow: News carries fast, I guess. Yet she's not a seer. _Tries to mislead Crone_

Crone: Yes it does and yes she is! I should've seen it sooner. But now that I know, the party can begin. If she doesn't come out, my vampires will kill you.

Damian: ((Laurel, don't move!))

Laurel: ((Right.)) _Crone gets impatient_

Crone: Lets see…Damian first. _zaps him to him and holds Damian hostage as the vampires circle in_

Damian: Let me go! ((Laurel, DON'T MOVE!))

Katie: Let's take care of these monsters! _Crone sets his hair people and most of the vampires on the rest. Laurel turns invisible and goes to save Damian. All hell is loose_

Laurel: ((Wait, Damian! I'm coming!)) _She taps the vampires shoulder and he turns around. She masks her voice _ Looking for someone? _Punches, him out and he goes unconscious_

Crone: Hey! You ruined my fun! I'll destroy you!

Laurel: _laughs_ Come and get me! _Turns visible_

_Crone lets Damian go accidentally and Damian sends Crone flying_

Damian: Thanks. _Crone appears behind Laurel_

Crone: Gotcha! _frees her_ Now, let's see who you are? _ Damian calls his sword, hitting Crone with it flat on the back of his head_

Damian: Ya don't know? _they start a sword fight_

Laurel: Please, unfreeze me someone! I can't do anything right now! _Crone freezes Damian and goes over to Laurel_

Crone: I'll just see who you are. _Pulls back her hood and jumps_ Ah, you! How pleasant!

Laurel: _Scared_ Don't hurt me! Please! I-I'm just a child, not e e-even a s-s-seer! Please?

Crone: _roll his eyes_ You are a seer- a weak and immature child, too. Don't blubber! It's not doing anything for you. _Laurel gathers courage_

Laurel: Maybe you could tell me who you really are. Why do you wear that hood because you have an ugly face? Crone is pierced to the heart

Crone: Why! You little son of a b! I oughta cut out your heart with a spoon!

Laurel: Why with a spoon? _can't place the phrase_

Crone: 'Cause it hurts worse! _Laurel thinks_

Laurel: Oh, good point. Hey you stole that off of Robin Hood! Plagiarism! Police! Arrest him! He's quoting and it's not right! And you didn't do an English accent either!

Crone: Fine! I'll do an English accent! _in the accent_ I'll cut your head out with a spoon!

Damian: _softly_ Good stalling.

Laurel: _in accent_ Why with a spoon?

Crone: Cause it hurts worse! _No accent_ Good enough for you?

Laurel: Hmmm…no. You really need to get into character. Y'know, dress up. Then find some mass-producing sword factory, or armory and light it with candles and put actors in that. Prepare swords and stuff for battle and totally stage it. It'll be **so** awesome! Then we can watch the movie. I love that movie! It's cool!

Crone: I'll have to see it. It sounds cool!

Laurel: it has a lot of action, some brainy schemes and lots of excitement. You'd love it! It has romance too. _sighs_ Nothing like a good movie to put a sparkle in my eyes. _Crone and Laurel stand there daydreaming for a few moments, oblivious to the battle raging on around them. Damian watches Laurel in awe. Shadow suddenly unfreezes Laurel and sends Crone flying into a telephone pole, then unfreezes Damian. Crone disappears, screaming_

Shadow: Remind me to ask you how you stopped him.

Laurel: Huh? Oh! Sure. Thanks. _They all fight and soon all the cronies of the Silence are gone and the Mystics go back inside. They stay talking and Damian falls asleep_

_A Shadow covers the Mystic Castle. The flowers by the gazebo sway to and fro whispering something. Damian's hair pricks him as he sees Crone and his legions of vampires marching toward the Castle …_

Damian: They're here! Crone's attacking! ((Eeva! Protect me!)) _Damian wakes up with a start and he sighs_ I guess I was only dreaming.

Laurel: Ooh! I have a great idea! Let's give Crone a blanket party!

Ping: That being???

Lizzie: You throw a blanket over someone and then you beat them up.

Laurie: How though?

Laurel: We could catch him off guard, freeze him, and then carry out our plan.

Damian: Huh?

Laurel: Yeah! That'll be great!

Brock: Cool! Can the blanket be shredded though? Cause if I couldn't hurt the blanket I couldn't hurt Crone.

Vinnie: Let's get one from a flea market!

TJ: And no ping for him! He doesn't deserve it!

Ping: I HATE MICE! _Ping chases TJ_

Katie: Guys, stop it! _Damian laughs_

Lizzie: Boys are crazy!

Brock: Yes, we are.

Shadow: Not all of us.

Laurel/Lizzie: Yes all of you!

Laurie: I'm tired!

Damian: Me too

Laurel: All these memories stir me to wish I had known my family. _Fervently _ We've just gotta find Eeva! Soon! After five years!

Ping: And so we'll try. Maybe we'll make Crone tell us where Eeva is during the blanket party. _Laurel yawns_

Katie: Well, goodnight, I guess. C'mon Ping. Let's go home. _Everybody goes home and to their rooms_

Katie's Room

Katie: Goodnight, Ping. _thinking about Eevin_

Ping: Goodnight.

Laurie's Room

Laurie's Mom: Why aren't you in bed yet?

Laurie: I am! _turns off the light_

Vinnie's Room

_TV's on_

TV: Duck Man! He's cool! He wears pink pajamas! Saving the world! singing

Vinnie: Yay, I love you Duck Man!

Brock's Room

Brock: Tomorrow I shall destroy the world! _goes to bed_

TJ's Room

TJ: _sleep-talking_ Ping, ping, ping!

Lizzie's Room

_She has no lights on and there's no sound except for the sound of heavy breathing, but then a roar is heard_

Lizzie: Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!

Laurel and Damain's room

Laurel: ((Damian? Are you asleep yet?))

Damian: ((No, you're keeping me awake, stop!))

Laurel: (( I just wanted to wish you goodnight))

Damian: ((Goodnight. See you in Ellyson))

_they both fall asleep_

Narrator: Some love explosives, some love Duck Man. Others are druggies. Still others are slightly normal, reason being that they care for another person, not an inanimate object. And some have not found love. They grow and change and yet they still are too young to love somebody. With time, though, they will grow to care for someone deeply. And perhaps that day will come sooner than they know. For without love and care you can't reach your full potential.

Koko McQueen Secret Force 

Chapter 16: The SuperDuperChrismashanuakaSpecial 5000

By Vincenz A. Coello

Lamb Chops and Mysterious Cupcakes

Narrator: Along comes Martin Luther King Jr. Day, a rare Monday off. Early that morning the group that is Koko McQueen was split up for its regular off day routines. Brock heads off to work at an Italian Pizzeria named Papa Pizzano's Authentic Italian Pizza; oddly, the Pizza is the only authentic Italian quizine at this run down restaurant. Katie, Laurie, Laurel, Elizabeth, and Damian, although he didn't exactly want to be dragged along, go to watch the enchanting LOTR for the fifteenth time this month. TJ and Vinnie meanwhile hang out with Ping, who, out of fear for punishment of their actions, demands a 'pet sitter' while everyone else is out and about.

_At the movies_

Damian: Noo! I don't want to see Lord of the Rings again!

Katie: Why not, it's great!

Lizzy: Popcorn!

Laurel: Candy!

Guy: Popcorn coming right up.  
Damian: This has to be the umpteenbajillionth time we've seen this movie and I'm tired of it now! Let's go see Rise of the Zombie People from France or something!

Laurie: _grabs the popcorn_ what about the candy?

Katie: This movie rocks though, its got swords and...Well more swords!

Damian: I know it has swords I knew that after I saw it the first five times.

Katie: I like swords.

Laurel: Candy! _picks up the box and the girls hook arms with Damian and drag him off towards the theater_.  
Damian: No! No! Eek!

Laurel/Katie: _sing the LOTR theme song in their head_ ((DO DOO DO DO DO DO DOOOOO DE DE DOO DOO DO DO DE DE DOOO))

Damian: ((Ahh! This has to be my all time worstest nightmare ever! This is worse than that time they dressed up like the cast and made me wear that disgusting Gollum suit. Wake up wake up!))

Laurel: ((Oh remember when we made Damian dress up like Gollum?))

Katie: ((_mocks_ The Hobbits the Hobbits they won't let me 'GOOOOO')))

_Giggling_

Lizzy: We're off to see the movie, the wonderful movie of Oz. You'll find it's a whiz of a wiz! If ever oh ever a wiz there was LOTR is one

Group: Because because because because because because!

Laurie: Becoz we've seen it more times than anyone else!

_The group passes an LOTR poster featuring Legolas and Aragorn and a very large sword_.

Group: Lord of the Rings is 'SOOOOOOO' Dreamy.

Lizzy: Dragons!

Laurie: Fire!

Katie: Swords!

Laurel: Candy!

Damian: Help!

_they drag Damian into the movie kicking and screeching_

_At Papa Pizzano's Pizza_

_Ring ring_

Brock: _answers the phone_ Hello, Papa Pizzano's Pizza, fine Italian quizine, what can I get you comrade? _The phone makes weird noises_ Yes I'm Italian, don't I sound it? _More noises_ Alright, one pizza _writes this down and sends it to the kitchen_ Thank you for choosing Papa Pizzano's, fine Italian quizine. _he hangs up_

_tick tock tick tock_

_Ring ring!_

Brock: Hello, Papa Pizzano's Pizza, fine Italian quizine, what can I get you comrade?

: _geeky voice_ Um yes, can I interest you in a sex change operation?

Brock: huh?

: A sex change operation, it helps your self-esteem and can make you a better partner in bed; I was once Betty, now I'm Bob. They're great.

Brock: ... (They didn't train me on this) Er, we have sandwiches, Chinese food, and pizza; take your pick!

: Would you be interested in a penis enlargement?

Brock: Grr! Listen ya' little punk, if I ever find'a out who this is I'ma gonna take'a that phone and shove it down'a your in throat, ka'peesh?!

_Giggling can be heard over the phone_

Brock: _Slams the phone down angrily_

Boss man: hey you got'a the Italian accent down!

_tick tock tick tock_

_ring ring_

Brock: Hello, Papa Pizzano's Pizza, fine Italian quizine, what can I get you comrade?

: Yes, do you have the po po platter?

Brock: Why yes, we do.

: Can I get that with extra pee pee? Have it delivered to 455 Scrotumville.

Brock: GRR! You little bastard! I'll'a tear your arms off and beat'a you with them if I ever find'a you! _click_

_tick tock tick tock_

_Ring ring_

Brock: _sigh_ Hello, Papa Pizzano's Pizza, fine Italian quizine, what can I get you comrade?

: Like, oh my god, this is Rodney from Fridge Corp. We've got an emergency on our hands and we really need your help.

Brock: Rodney from Fridge Corp.?!

Rodney: Like, oh my god, Rodney from Fridge Corp. General Electric!

Brock: What do you need?

Rodney: We had some, like, problems with out refrigerators. Serial numbers 1 through 15000. They emit really really poisonous gas after about a year of use, and we, like, need you to check your serial number to make sure yours isn't emitting poisonous gasses.

Brock: Alright I'll check _puts down the phone and runs off to check the serial number_ oh god, its 300

Rodney: Oh my god! Is it over three years old?

Brock: I think so

Rodney: Really?

Brock: Really really!

Rodney: Is, like, your refrigerator running?  
Brock: It is, should I-?

Rodney: Then you better go catch it!! _giggling_

Brock: Why you little! I'm going to hunt'a you down and shove'a that phone right up'a your ass!

: You'd like that wouldn't you.

Brock: ARGH! _click_

_Brock hangs up the phone and picks up a large sturdy knife, then quits his job and goes on a hunt for the evil pranksters._

_Katie's House_

TJ: Hehe, Papa Pizzano's phone people are always fun to screw with.

Vinnie: He sounded familiar for some reason.

Ping: Will you guys keep quiet?! I'm trying to sleep!

Vinnie: Hey TJ, why did we get today off again?

TJ: It's Christmas of course. Why else would we get it off?

Ping: In January!?

Vinnie: Christmas! I forgot all about it! Puts on a red Santa hat Yay! Christmas! Presents! Stuff!

TJ: Let's go see what Nick got us.  
Vinnie: Okeday!

_they sneak into the next room where Nick lazily watches T.V. and drinks soda_

Nick: Man, what an easy job. Hah, babysitting for kids older than I am; what a joke this is. _TJ and Vinnie slowly rise up from the side of the couch_

Vinnie: QUACK!

TJ: SQUEAK!

Nick: Ahh! _falls off the couch_

TJ: Hey, what did you get us for Christmas Nick?

Nick: Christmas? It's not Christmas!

Vinnie: But... look I have a hat on! _bounces the ball at the end of his hat around_ It has to be Christmas!

Nick: If I wore a turkey on my head would it be Thanksgiving?

Both: Hell yeah!

Nick: ...Well...uh...I didn't get you any presents.

Vinnie: Wark! _falls over_

TJ: No presents?!

Nick: ( .. ) What?! I didn't know it was Christmas!

_TJ pulls Vinnie aside_

TJ: _whispering_ Hey, there's something wrong with Christmas this year.

Vinnie: _whispering_ I know! No presents!

TJ: Santa must be in trouble!

Vinnie: Well TJ, it looks like we've got our Boy Scout deed for the day.

TJ: Yes, saving Christmas has to be worth a merit badge or something.

Vinnie: But how do we get to the North Pole?

TJ: We need to get rid of the pet sitter, I'll handle the Cat.

_They turn back to Nick_

Vinnie: Ahem, could you read this story to us Nick? _hands him a small booklet_

Nick: Story? _reads the title_ Lamb Chops and Mysterious Cupcakes? What kind of story is this?!

TJ: Um, a really good one?

Nick: Since when do you guys like stories?!

Vinnie: Read it!

Nick: Brat!

_Story Time!_

Narrator (Nick): Okay, there was once a mythical land named Canadia. People lived here happily under good King Cool Guy. Our story starts at the giant shoe home of Mother Hubbard, Little Bo Peep, and Daniel.

Lizzy: Breakfast is up!

Laurel: Thanks mother, but I should really go out and tend the sheep.

Damian: Tend them, hah! I bet you barely know where they are.

Laurel: Hey! I do my best! Maybe YOU'D like to tend the sheep!

Damian: _shuts up_

Lizzy: You both should try to make us money the mortgage is due soon.

Laurel: Oh that mean old man! He always wants more money!

Crone: knocks on the door Open up! The mortgage is due!

Lizzy: Oh dear opens the door and lets Crone in

Crone: Hello all. I take it you have money for me?

Lizzy: I'm Sorry Mr. Crone we don't have any money.

Crone: That's not a very good thing is it? Of course I can be paid with other means.

Lizzy: What do you mean?

Crone: Your daughter, you know my offer, allow me to marry her and I'll drop the mortgage.

Lizzy: _looks at Bo Peep_ I don't know

Laurel: _Sticks her tongue out at Crone_ I'll never marry you!

Lizzy: Well I can't exactly force her.

Crone: Then the mortgage will be due tomorrow morning or its out on your hineys you go! _walks out slamming the door_

Lizzy: oh dear, oh dear.

Damian: Not to worry mother I will get the money we need, I'll work at the clock shop in town!

Lizzy: And Bo Peep, you sheer the sheep! We'll keep this house yet!

_In Candia's Square_

Laurel: Oh boo hoo, I cannot find my sheep! Where have my poor sheep gone?

Vinnie: Eh, what's wrong Bo Peep?

Laurel: Oh lil boy blue, I've lost my sheep and can't find them!

Vinnie: Aw! Don't worry! I'll help ya find them!

Laurel: You will?

Vinnie: A'course! Why, it can't be that hard!

Laurel: Oh thank you!

Vinnie: ahem _Singing_

Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them

Mister, Mister; Have you seen, the sheep lost while Peep was on Caffeine

Cobbler:No master, master, I have not, for I have been busy in my shop

Try asking L'il ol' Jill, on her way to the top of the hill,

They might've gone here, they might've gone there, nobody really knows.

Vinnie: Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them

Miss Jill Miss Jill, have you seen, the little sheep lost in the fields 'round McQueen

Jill:No sir no sir I have not, for I got lost with my piper pot.

They might've wandered into the wood, but I'll stay out of there like I should

They might've gone here, they might've gone there, nobody really knows.

Chorus:Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them,

Leave them alone and they'll come home,

Bringing their tails behind them!

Laurel: Here they are! _runs over to her sheep_ thanks!

Vinnie: My pleasure. Singing for no reason always solves problems relatively quickly! I was wondering...maybe -

Vin's Dad: _yelling_ Ahh! Little boy blue go blow your horn! The sheep's the meadow and the cows in the corn! God damn it!

Vinnie: Ah, I guess I'll see you around. Later! _runs off_

Damian: _follows a mean looking man across the square_ What do you mean I'm fired?!

Mean Man: You...are...FIRED!!

Damian: But I only broke three clocks!

Mean Man: Well it doesn't matter because you FIRED now!

Damian: but I needed this job!

Laurel: Oh no!

Mean Man: No money for you!

Damian: Aww...Now what will we do?

Laurel: We'll figure something out brother!

Damian: I'll get that money! Don't you worry! _runs off_

_Later that day in the Square_

_Damian is stuck in the town stocks as King Cool Guy reads the sentence_

Cool guy: For the crime of burglary the accused will have to go through the ordeal of pies, then he will be expelled to boogie land.

Lizzy: What's going on?

Laurel: Daniel got caught stealing the mortgage from Mr. Crone.

Damian: No not the ordeal of pies!

Cool guy: The ordeal of pies!

Lizzy: Oh dear! Oh dear! My son, my poor son! He was so young!

_Four soldiers enter the square armed with various pies_

Damian: Noo! _is pelted with pies_

Crone: Ahem, My condolences to you Mother Hubbard. Of course, if you let me have your daughter in marriage I would drop the charges completely.

Lizzy: I could never force my daughter into a marriage she didn't want.

Laurel: oh...my poor brother. Crone! Get them to stop and...a...and I'll be your wife...

Crone: Hah! My liege, I drop the charges.

Cool guy: let the prisoner be freed!

Damian: Ahh! I hate lemon meringue!

Crone: Citizens of Candia, may I formally announce my marriage to Bo Peep Hubbard! _evil voice_ till death do us part.

Laurel: _Whispering to Damian_ What am I gonna do?! I hate that guy!

Damian: Hmm, hah! Leave it to me!

_The next day at the wedding_

_Crone stands at the end of a red carpet in the church fandangled with his best suit and shoes. In walks a white dressed bride with a heavy veil over her head, Damian is her best man and stands beside her_

Priest: Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife Crone Thoen Bowne?

Crone: I do.

Priest: And do you Bo Peep Hubbard, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?

: I do

Priest: I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride.

Crone: puts the ring on Peep's hand, Bo Peep does the same. No hard feelings old boy! _hands the mortgage to Damian who promptly tears it up Heh, sore loser eh? lifts Bo Peep's veil to reveal his bride..._

TJ: Who did you expect? Elijah Wood?

Crone: Ahh! _dies a horrible horrible death_

Narrator: And so they all lived happily ever after. The End.

_Back in Reality_

Nick: Zzzzz...Mmm Kaetaa Ayana...zzzzzz

TJ: I think we accomplished our mission.

Vinnie: Hurry we have to take care of Ping still!

TJ: It's already taken care of.

Ping: _Rocks back and fourth in the corner_

Vinnie: Whoa, what did you do?

_Ping walks by the bed and suddenly, TJ along with three hamsters pop out. One hamster have an afro, one hip sunglasses, and the other a killer Mohawk. Each has a mini instrument_.  
TJ: Woo! This is a song about Ping!

Vinnie: Do I even want to know?

TJ: not really

Ping: The mice...the mice...their coming to get me...

TJ: Come on, he won't stay that way for long.

Vinnie: To the Duck Car!

_Batman Style music_

_Vinnie puts the key into the ignition of his jalopy El Camino. The engine falters a few times then finally turns over and starts up_  
Vinnie: There we go _Pushes a button and fires up a large jet engine in his trunk_.

Car: Hello I am the duck car 5000

TJ: Whoa!

Vinnie: that's amazing!

Car: Yes I know, I rival nightrider for coolness.

TJ: Cup holders!!

Vinnie: My god, this car is the wave of the future!

Car: Hey are you listening to me? (v.v)

TJ: Now let's find some music! _TJ looks through the presets_

Radio: All my bitches n'hoes _zrrrrt_ I don't care what you think I don't care how you feel _zrrrrt_ Oh baby bab- zrrrrt Officer Earl says _zrrrrt_ STINEY GET ME A DANISH! _Zrrrrt_ Duckman!

Vinnie: Yes!

_Singing along to the radio_

Duckman! Fighting crime and destroying evil, wearing pajamas and swearing a lot, here to save the day!

Manly men wear pink!

TJ: yay! _Turns the Mexican Hat Dance on the radio and sits back for the ride_

_In Crone's Secret Underground Base in Siberia_

Hairy Guy: Sir

Crone: What is it what is it I'm composing my memoirs!

HG: one of the mystics has left the safety of the group and is headed for the North Pole in the arctic.

Crone: Why would they do that? It's really cold up there!

HG: Something about saving Christmas sir.

Crone: Christmas? What is this...Christmas... you speak of?

HG: Some jolly time of year when the humans get together and spread goodwill in the form of wrapped gifts.

Crone: Good will?! BAH HUMBUG! We must destroy this –Christmas- and make sure that the humans may never trade presents again.

HG: We must capture and execute Santa Clause then, the person that delivers Christmas to people.

Crone: Hurry! Ready the armies! The mystics must be on to my plan already and are going to try to defend Christmas!

HG: Why don't we just kill the mystic while he's going to save Christmas?

Crone: That's a good idea. Ready my evil villain jet, knave! We're going to the North Pole.

HG: Right away sir _walks out of the room_

Crone: _sits down at his table and plays with little action figures that look like the mystics_

Laurie Figure: Crone! Your evil stops here!

Crone Figure: oh ho! It so does not!

Shadow Figure: I'll save you! Hey toots!

Laurie Figure: My hero

Crone: _makes the Shadow and Crone figures hit each other. Finally Crone uses his karate chop action to knock Shadow's arm off_

Shadow Figure: oh! Ow! He's to strong!

Crone Figure: _Throws the Shadow figure into his closet_ Now you will be mine!

Laurie Figure: No!

Crone Figure: Yes!

Laurie Figure: No!

Crone Figure: YES!

Laurie Figure: _Crone rubs the two action figures together_ Ohhh your magical cape is so soft...let's get married!

HG: Sir

Crone: Ahh! tosses his action figures into the air what did you see?!

HG: I didn't see you blatantly ripping off Spaceballs sir...

Crone: Good! Leave! Now! _the hairy minion leaves_ Now where were we?

_At Katie's house_

Katie: Nick! Nick wake up!

Nick: huh?

Katie: Someone drugged my cat!  
Ping: mice n'da hamsters n'da dwuggy dwuggy mushwooms.

Nick: ah, I don't remember that, I was asleep.

Lizzy: Where are TJ and Vinnie?

Nick: I don't know, I can't remember much...

Laurel: Why don't you track them using you spiffy PDA?

Nick: oh yeah I forgot about that! Alright we'll find out what caused all this trouble real soon. _Pulls a Gameboy pocket from his PDA sheath_

Laurie: Um...

Katie: That's your PDA?

Nick: Uh...

Vinnie: Hey TJ, this thing has a backscratcher on it!

TJ: Cool let me see! _poke_

_The PDA fires a laser beam and starts a man's toupee on fire_

Man: **AH CHA!!!**

Vinnie: Shweet!

Laurel: So what happened to your PDA Nick?

Nick: Oh ((I'm going to kill them)) I must've left it at home or dropped it or lit it on fire or something! Hold on let me get my spare. _Nick pulls out another PDA just like the one he lost_ their heading for the North Pole, so is that evil guy you guys always talk about.

Katie: Why is everyone suddenly going to the North Pole?

Laurel: um, Santa?

Damian: Of course! Crone must be going to kidnap Santa and the dimwitted duckling must be going to save him!

Laurel: that makes sense

Lizzy: but its, um, January...Christmas was last month.

Katie: But if we don't save Christmas now there won't be Christmas next year!

Group: Ahh!

Laurie: how horribly horrible!

Laurel: quick, order us tickets to the North Pole!

Nick: I'll use my secret Swiss bank account!

Katie: To the airport! There's no time to lose. We must save Christmas!

The Magic of Christmas

_At the airport_

_Vinnie and TJ stare at a large Tahiti poster on the wall featuring a large swimsuit-bearing babe_

TJ: Please?

Vinnie: We must not be daunted! We have a big manly mission to finish remember?

TJ: Aw Fine!

_they run down a hall to their terminal_

_Brock runs up_  
Brock: All right where are they where did they go?!

Man: wha? Who are you?

Brock: I know you saw them! Tell me where they went!!

Man: I don't know what you're talking about!

Brock: Tell me! Tell me! I will kill them!

Man: I need an adult! I need an adult!

Brock: _runs to another terminal_

_Ping runs up_

Ping: Grr... I'll eat that mouse when I find him!

Man: who said that?

Ping: er uh, **Meow**! ((I feel so degraded T.T))

Man: Aww a cute little kitty cat!

Ping: _Growls and scratches the man's hand_

Man: Ow! You hell cat you!

Ping: _Runs towards the Alaska terminal_

_Vinnie and TJ hurry back the way they came_

TJ: Tickets tickets!

Vinnie: Forgot the tickets! _they run down another hall_

_Katie, Laurie, Laurel, Lizzy, Nick, and Damian run up_  
Laurie: Okay so we're taking Air Alaska flight 802 to the North Pole.

Damian: That's over that way.

_Ping wanders back into the hallway_

Katie: Kitty! _she hugs the cat_

Ping: agh! You're choking me!

_TJ and Vinnie run back_

Vinnie: oh no! It's the mystics!

TJ: they must be here to stop us from saving Christmas!

Vinnie: Crone must've possessed them!

TJ: so we gotta save them too, right?

Vinnie: Yep! But first we have to get to our flight.  
TJ: Air Alaska flight 803 to the North Pole right?

Vinnie: Uh huh! _runs out and points_ OH MY GOD! LOOK! A DISTRACTION!

Lizzy: Where?!

Damian: What! What is it?!

Laurel: What's going on?!

_TJ, Vinnie, and Ping sneak away_

Katie: Must've been the Northern Lights.

Laurie: Come on our flight leaves soon!

_The mystics run down a hallway_

Man: that was crazy...

_A ceiling tile falls on the man's head_

_On Flight 803 to the North Pole_

Vinnie: _looks out the window_ Wow, look at the snow.

TJ: Yeah, it's pretty. Vinnie, does Santa promote slave labor among midgets?

Vinnie: No, among elves. Elves that crash-landed here on asteroids from other planets.

TJ: ah I see.

Ping: YOU!

TJ: Squeak?

Ping: RAWR! _tackles the chair TJ sits upon_

TJ: Yipe!

Ping: You drugged me!

TJ: _hops off the chair and skitters around under the seats_ did not! Did not!

Ping: Did too! Did too!

TJ: Squeak!

Ping: Meeow!

Vinnie: Quack!

Stewardess: Excuse me sir?

Vinnie: er, yes?

Stewardess: you wouldn't happen to be the same person that flew to Jamaica a while ago would you?

Vinnie: oh, yes I am.

Stewardess: Did you catch the farm animal disease too?

Vinnie: Yes, it's ravaging the country.

Stewardess: Ah that's too bad.

Ping: _holds TJ by the tail in his mouth_ so we're all going to save Christmas?

TJ: yep.

Ping: In January.

Vinnie: That's the plan.

Intercom: This is your captain speaking; I just want you to know that if you look off to your left you'll see the famous Arctic Ocean.

All: Oooooo Ahhhhh

Intercom: And if you look off to the right you'll see that our number four engine has exploded

TJ: Ooooo

Intercom: A large stealth jet piloted by the evil minions of Crone is following us, a super villain bent on seeing all of humanity suffer.

Ping: This is becoming my worst nightmare...

Japanese guy: Ahh!

Japanese woman: Nagai nagai yoru niobietetia tooi hoshi ni inotteta!!

Japanese boy: Meguru meguru toki no naka de bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteriru!!

Vinnie: ohhh...so hungry

Skyscraper #1: Oh no it's a very big monster!

Skyscraper #2: A big monster?

Skyscraper #1: A big monster!

Skyscraper #2: Let's let the Japanese take care of it.

Japanese Woman: tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara kyou mo takaisora miageteiru!!

Japanese Guy: Oah! It's Duckzilla!

Vinnie: Mmm cat. _reaches a wing towards Ping_

Ping: nu nu, don't eat me!

Intercom: And now the evil crone is boarding our aircraft via his amazing teleport powers. All must bow down to the mighty Crone.

Crone: Alright, where are those mystics?!

Vinnie: Eep, TJ, hurry give me that thick coat and that fake Santa beard, and that pancake hat! Get inside the coat now!

Crone: _walks up to Vinnie who wears an insanely silly getup_ And who might you be

Vinnie: Oi vey! Doncha know anybody? Bless my Yamaha! I'll let you off easy. I am Don Abraham Issacsan of the Jewish mafia!

Crone: Oh...

Vinnie: Yeah! You don wanta get on the bad side of the Jewish Mafia let me tell ya.

Crone: oh my... Hair guy!

Vinnie: There was a guy that got on our bad side; I slit him right through da Icksacama!

Crone: Hair Guy!!!

Vinnie: _getting angry and using more Hebrew_ and if you think I'll stand for my flight being canceled you have another dalasi coming to ya!

HG: Yes sir?

Crone: Escort Abraham Issacsan off the plane please. Pardon my insolence Don.

HG: Come with me

Vinnie: _more ranting in Hebrew as he is escorted down the isle_

HG: here we are sir. _They stop at an open door to the outside world_

Vinnie: Is this where I get off?

HG: Yes _kicks him out the door_

_The three animals fall to the frozen world below and end up headfirst in snow drifts_

Vinnie: Oi! Don Abraham is very angry!

Ping: I'm cold...

TJ: Look! Santa's workshop! There in the distance!

Vinnie: YES!

Ping: My god we actually made it...

TJ: We rock!

Vinnie: Come on let's go see Santa and save Christmas! _They run off into the dark drifts_

_In Santa's Office_

Santa: Oh, I just don't know if I can keep going on like this. I'm getting old and going everywhere in one night just isn't very easy.

Mrs. Clause: Oh you only work one day a week. You'll be fine!

Santa: Ho ho ho, I suppose your right.

Elf: Hey chief there are some people here to see you.

Santa: Send them on the tour I'm on vacation!

Mrs. Clause: Oh you're just too lazy after your rounds!

Santa: I'll see them...after the tour... So then everybody's happy. Ho ho ho ho, nobody has ever been able to sit through our tour!

_On the tour_

_A very elfin Tracy explains everything in detail as they ride around on a little motorized sleigh_.

Tracy: And this is where we wrap the toys to be sent to the good little boys and girls.

Vinnie: Quack...

Tracy: And this is where we keep the computers that link into the department of homeland security.

Ping: Fascinating...

Tracy: And that's where we make the toys. Santa Industries makes over three billion toys a year.

TJ: That's not really that much.

Vinnie: How much more of this tour do we have to sit through?

Tracy: Five hours, and that's the smelting reactor where we use incredible doses of radiation to produce elves to work in the factories.

TJ: Hmm...This could last forever

Ping: Man. How are we supposed to save Christmas if this gasbag doesn't get out of our way?

Vinnie: What should we do?

TJ: oh! I have a plan

Ping: Oh no, this isn't like your last plan is it?

TJ: If we don't get the Titanic to port in New York as early as possible we'll be the laughing stock of the whole world!

Captain: But the region we'll travel through looks really icy, if we were to go through to fast we might hit something!

TJ: Don't worry the titanic is unsinkable!  
Captain: But...

TJ: I said UNSINKABLE!

TJ: Don't worry! We'll be fine!

_Five minutes later_

Tracy: Santa is so giving you coal when he finds out what you did!

TJ: _Sticks and apple in Tracy's mouth and checks the ties around her arms and legs then shoves her in a closet_

Intercom: Please be on the look out for three fugitives from the tour, one yellow mallard, one brown mouse, and one black cat.

Ping: Bright idea TJ...

Vinnie: Well at least we don't have to listen to that god-awful tour anymore. It was making me nauseous.

Katie: Hey you guys pissed off Santa?!

Laurie: How do you manage pissing off the happiest guy in the world?

TJ: no reason!

Ping: They tried to eat the tour guide

Laurel: what did she taste like?

TJ: Feet.

Vinnie: _pokes Laurel_ Pork!

_A hairy midget runs over_

Nick: what the hell is that?

Damian: Oh my god.

Katie: An oompa loompa!

HM: Oompa loompa Doompadeedo

I've got a perfect puzzle for you

Oompa Loompa Doompadede

If you are wise you will listen to me

What do you get when you tie up a tour guides

Fixing them up as if they were your bride

With her hands well tied and a blow to her pride

What do you think they'll say when you're tried?

That you cannot be trusted!

Oompa Loompa Doompadeeda

If you're not stupid you will go far

You will live in happiness too

Like the oompa loompa doompadeedo!

_kicks Nick_

Nick: OW! What the hell!

Laurel: Ahh! It's an evil vampire oompa loompa!

HM: _hisses at them_

Lizzy: Eee! Kill it kill it!

Laurie: _starts its hair on fire_

HM: **AH CHA!**

Laurel: Eat chia pet evil doer _smashes a Mr. T chia pet on the head of the vampire_.

Mr. T: Don't mess with me foo!

HM: Argh _dies_

Damian: Y'know being a vampire requires you to suck.

Katie: We have to be quick if we want to stop crone before he gets to Santa!

Nick: If we're not quick we won't get any presents for Christmas!

Crone: _drives up in a one of those geeky sleigh tour cars_

Your efforts are futile for I have already sealed the fate of Santa and his elves by releasing my super evil robot porcupine into his facility who is at this very moment damaging the smelting reactor who's telltale flaw is a small cooling pipe which if destroyed will cause the reactor to explode in a flurry of pretty colors that will surely kill Santa and all the elves working on toys for all the good little girls and boys and that will surely ruin Christmas for everyone! **Oah!**

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha **_lighting strikes in the background_

_he quickly drives away_

Nick: _stands there speechless for a moment_

Lizzy: Quick! After him! _jumps into the drivers seat of Tracy's tour sleigh, everyone else follows and they speed off_

TJ: _turns on the radio looking for banjo music, only to find Christmas songs_ Eww!

Tracy: _pops out of nowhere at the back of the car_ Here on the North Pole all you'll hear from our two radio stations is Christmas music twenty-four seven!

TJ: Smash time! _smashes the radio and bluegrass banjo chase music comes on_ Yes!

Tracy: Please stop driving so fast this is a tour not a racetrack!

Damian: Where did she come from?!

Katie: how should I know?

Tracy: Over there you'll see a large porcupine trying to smash the incredibly tough armor around the smelting reactor. Santa had it installed for just such a purpose!

Lizzy: Goodness, look at that porcupine!

Porcupine: Rawr!!

Nick: great...we have to kill it now right? Give me my PDA!

_Vinnie gives him the PDA and it turns into a large catapult he mounts on the back of the car_

Nick: Alright we have to launch something at it!

Laurie: the tour guide!

Laurel: Robot Porcupines only have one weakness.

Lizzy: Lemonade weapons!

_Laurel loads lemonade bombs into the catapult and Nick fires them at the robot. Oddly enough the robot shorts out and starts on fire_

Porcupine: **AH CHA!!**

_BOOM_

Ping: _sneaks off_

Damian: that was too easy (O.o)

Katie: what about Santa?!

Group: Oh no!

_Lizzy steps on the gas and the sleigh speeds off to Santa's office_

_Outside Santa's office_

Elf: I'm sorry nobody gets to see the chief without an appointment.

Laurie: But we think he's in danger!

Katie: There's an evil mastermind out to ruin Christmas!

Elf: Look I'm just doing my job! Nobody sees Mr. Clause!

Vinnie: Hey let me and TJ handle this one guys. _puts on his mahatma_

Elf: What do you want?

Vinnie: Oi! We're Vintivistic Faith healers! We're here to see Mr. Clause by appointment!

TJ: Praise da Lord!

Elf: Isn't Santa Catholic?

Vinnie: Catholic?! Oh my I sense a demon!

TJ: A demon! Faith save us!

Elf: what?

Vinnie: Good sir you have been possessed by a demon that we must forcibly remove from your head. _Sits the elf down_

TJ: Thank da Jesus!

Elf: what's going on?

Vinnie: Do ya renounce da powa of Sa-tan and all of his earthaly pleasures?!

Elf: I do. I do!

TJ: Hallelujah! _TJ draws a triangle with three dots on the elf's head_

Vinnie: Do ya renounce this De-mon that Sa-tan has instilled into ya?!

Elf: I do! Praise god!

TJ: Praise GAWD!

Vinnie: Deh-mons of stupidity be gone! BE GAWN I SAY!

_WHAM_

TJ: Amen!

Vinnie: _pats his wings_ done and done.

Lizzy: Hurry! No time to lose!

_they run into Santa's office_

Crone: Don't move! I've got Santa tied to weapons of mass flatulence!

_Santa is tied to a large warhead_

Crone: If I drop this switch, everybody dies!

Lizzy: wube'll gubet yubou yubet! _Puts up her shield_

Crone: Huh?

Laurel: Ane-tête. Faire te pensent nous donnez au-dessus? _raises a lemonade bomb_

Laurie: Sie sind sehr stumm _starts the lemonade bomb on fire as Vinnie gets into place with his bow_

Tracy: _Speaks Elfish_ Really! Kidnapping Santa!

TJ: Squeak!

Lizzy: Crone es muy estúpido

Katie: Purply Milk Shakes! _prepares to catch the doom switch_

Laurie: No! Purple Milk Shakes! Just purple milk shakes!

Nick: Vinnie! _throws his PDA to the duck_

Vinnie: _catches it and strings it into his bow_ and I shall call it _pulls back_ MOUNTAIN DEW!

_TWANG_ _the PDA flies at Crone in matrix slow motion picking up the flaming lemonade bomb as it flies_

_BOOM_ _Crone drops the death switch and Katie picks it up before it can hit the ground with telekinesis_

Crone: Ahh, flaming lemonade... I'm so hurt...NOT! _Opens his cloak and a large knife pops up from one of its pockets glinting in the dim light of Santa's office. He grabs it out of the air by the blade and chucks it at Katie with all the might in his body. He quickly penetrates Lizzy's shield with his psychic powers, the whole scene proceeding as if in slow motion as everyone watches the dark blade in flight. Katie quickly tosses the death switch to Laurel as the blade pierces her with the sickly silent sound of the blood freed from her heart and her ribs moving to accommodate the blade. Above this, crone laughs from behind Santa's desk, true evil at work_

Laurie: Katie!

Damian: No! _runs up and pulls the blade out_

Laurel: _Pulls down the curtains and covers Katie's wound_ Shh! Shh!

Crone: Hah! Now here soul will be mine!

Lizzy: You're a monster! _Keeps the shield up so Crone can't get close enough to get to Katie_

TJ: No pulse...no pulse...

Vinnie: _cries_ this can't be happening!

Crone: Muahahahaha!

Katie: ...E-Ee-vin...

Brock : _Runs in_ Stab time! Buahah! _His arm becomes a large cannon_ You Bolshevik! You've prank called my pizzeria for the last time!

Crone: What?

TJ: er...

Brock: _Arnold Swartzenegger voice_ Das Vedonya, Comrade.

_BOOM_

Crone: _Had stopped the large shell in midair_ Hah! Is that the best you can do?! Hahahaha! Weaklings! Buahahahahaha! _a large pointed rapier appears through Crone_ You!

Eevin: ...Katie...I failed you...

Crone: Ahh! _Teleports off_

Vinnie: _tugs at Katie's sleeve_ Wake up! Wake up!

Laurel: S-she's gone...

Laurie: Some Christmas this is.

Lizzy: It's...January...

TJ: _Gnaws through the ropes binding Santa_ Santee Clause, will you please use your magic Christmas Jesus powers for us?

Santa: Ho ho ho! That's what I was going to do anyway! _Puts his hand in front of Katie's wound, healing it, then baps her in the head. Her eyes magically open. A Christmas miracle_!

Ping: Katie! _pounces the girl_

Katie: I'm alive! _hugs the cat_ Is Crone gone?!

Laurie: Yep yep!

Katie: This is great!

Laurel: We saved Christmas!

Santa: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! One and all!

Vinnie: God bless us every one!

**Endv**

**( ****Quack!**** )**

Bonus footage, outtakes, cut scenes! It's all here folks!

While producing this I had a lot of ideas that were just too lewd to include in the story. So I put them outside the story out of character and may change a few of the names to protect the innocent. Enjoy my commentary!

I cut this because it was pretty stupid, besides I still have my virginity...

_Back in the El Camino_

Vinnie: _the airport rises on the horizon_ Hey look there's the airport; we're on our way to the North Pole!

TJ: Hey wait stop the car! _they stop in front of Miss Big-Boob Skimpy-Clothing_ Oh! Let's try to pick her up!

Vinnie: But we're manly men on a manly mission

TJ: Yes but Manly missions require...um...women?

Vinnie: fine fine _sticks his head out the window_ 'Scuse me! I lost my virginity, can I have yours?

_PEPPER SPRAY'D_

Vinnie: Ahh!

TJ: Ahh! Drive! Drive! Hurry! She's got a sledgehammer in her purse!

Vinnie: _speeds off_ No more distractions okay? Ah, Jalapeño, Louisianan, South Wharf...is that the best they can do?

_a police car suddenly tails them and they pull over_  
Officer: yeah, I have to impound your vehicle

TJ: What? Why?!

Officer: something to do with copy write infringement

Vinnie: Damn it...

I was gonna cut this all together but I didn't. Please don't hit the author.

Laurie Figure: _Crone rubs the two action figures together_ Ohhh your magical cape is so sexy...let's get married!

Animal Harassment is not funny.

Ping: _Runs towards the Alaska terminal only to get stepped on as Vinnie and TJ return the way they came_

TJ: Eww I think I stepped in something!

Okay, I know that while reading the story you'll wonder why everyone seems to have had their IQ downgraded a tad. Here's why. While writing this I got addicted to a song called Mink Car by TMBG. Here is an excerpt from the lyrics.

**It's knocking off my diamond wig, knocking me down to the platinum ground,**

**Woke up in a beautiful dream, alone, alone.**

**I got hit by a mink car, hit by a mink car, driven by a guitar.**

**And the silver chauffer says that it's all in your head when your 24 karat dead.**

Yeah, I don't get the lyrics either but it plays like elevator music and makes me all mellow. Other music I listened to ranged from Nirvana music I couldn't really understand, Dr. Macdoo, the Hamster dance, and other random techno favorites... Can I have my cookie now?

Ping's worst nightmare is really weird. Wond4ering what the Japanese people are saying? Check the lyrics to every heart to get it.

Look its tour guide Tracy, the lesser sister of tour guide Barbie! In one version of the story we actually launch Tracy at the porcupine but I scrapped that idea. Let me repeat, the author is in no way flammable. No duck flambé for you!

I'm actually in the process of renounce the faith of Vintivism and becoming Roman Catholic once more. PRAISE GAWD!

Vinnie: Catholic?! What devil talk is that?!

This roughly translates to "Ass-head. Do you think us give above?" Pheer my language skills. It was supposed to mean, "Idiot. Do you think we would give up?"

Laurel: Ane-tête. Faire te pensent nous donnez au-dessus?

Things that didn't get into this story but will likely be in the next one!

. TJ is addicted to Ping, not Viagra. Instilling the belief that he actually at one time or another tried Viagra enough to make a song might make someone try to eat me. To be honest, I really don't actually know that much about TJ. I hope he never reads this story . ;;

The Viagra song! (By TJ and the Ham Hams)

Heh heh heh, I searched the internet for this.

Sauron's Diary: January 27

How could I have been such a fool? I just got the bill for my bash to celebrate Gandalf's kicking the bucket. There's no way we can pay it. Mordor will be impoverished, and it's all my fault! What to do???!!!! Being Dark Lord is getting to be such a headache. I wish someone would depose me. I think I'll just forget the whole thing and abandon myself to sex. The way Shelob massages me with her [CENSORED is Woooo-GAH! She makes my hands itch!

Yeah a lot of people have to much time on their hands ;)

LOTR, Directors Cut (Damian: Oo lah lah! That wasn't there the last time I saw it (O.O;;)(Katie: Eww! What is Sauron doing to Shelob?! (X.X;;;)

**That's all folks!**

The Commentary: I was actually going to imply that Katie has a _sword vibrator_, but I didn't because I am awfully fond of my man hood.

Chapter 17: Snowballs and White Noise 

It's just another boring snowed in day at Lizzie's house.

Lizzie: _Stares at the TV bored_ Snow report…snow report…snow report…Barney snow report…

Meanwhile at Katie's…

Katie: Come on Ping, just a look?

Ping: NO WAY!! Is spread eagle in the door way and won't let go

Katie: Come on, I promise I won't throw you into the snow again….

At Laurie's, however…

Laurie's Mom: Wow honey, you did a great job clearing the driveway!

Laurie: _looking smug_ Thank you. Heh…heh…heh

Then, at Laurel's…

Damian: Since when do you get this much snow?!

Laurel: _Throws a shovel of snow in the street_ Since now… _Stops shoveling_ Are you going to help me or not?

Damian: I'm supervisor remember? Hey! _gets a snowball in the face_ All right, you asked for it!

_The two start a snowball fight when Brock shows up_

Brock: Have either of you seen the switch for my thermonuclear bomb?

Laurel: No _Throws a snowball at Brock_

Brock: _Avoids it _ You start, I finish! _Arm changes into a snowball machine and sets a barrage of snowballs on Laurel_

Damian: Yeah! We got you now!

Laurel: Ack! I need backup! _Presses a button on her watch_ Lizzie, Laurie, Katie I need your help! Brock and Damian are attacking me in a snowball fight! Ack! _Another snowball narrowly misses her_

Lizzie/Laurie: We'll fly over.

Katie: As soon as Ping gets out of the house I'll join up.

Brock: No one stands a change against the SNOWINATOR!

_Everyone else eventually shows up and it turns into an all out war with forts, sleds, and catapults (shovels) and they fight for 3 hours and collapse from exhaustion_

Laurel: I give up1 I'm out of breath. I couldn't throw a snowflake if I tried.

Laurie: That was great!

Lizzie: A nice warm mug of coca and I'll take you on again!

Vinnie: Quuack! _Tosses a snowball lamely and then Crone appears with a handful of hairy lizards_

Crone: Ha, ha! I've got you now you pesky, Ow! _Is hit by Vinnie's snowball_ Woah! It's freezing out here! All right I'll let you go. For now… _Crone and his lizards disappear_

Damian: O.O talk about timing.

Katie: Yeah.

(The next day at Lizzie's)

Lizzie's Dad: What are all these kids doing in my house?!

Lizzie: Laurie will clear the walk if you let us stay.

Lizzie's Dad: Oh…well then I guess it's okay, but no fun!

Lizzie: Sure, no problem! We'll all be miserable and fighting!

Lizzie's Dad: Good! _walks into the computer room and slams the door_

Lizzie: It's okay if you clear the walks?

Laurie: Sure, it's already done!

Lizzie: Great!

_The group heads out back and makes two forts under the trees. Another snowball fight takes place, but his time it's Boys vs. Girls_

Vinnie: Hey! How come we have more snowballs then them, but keep getting hit?

Brock: Girls naturally aim better.

Vinnie: Oh, okay.

Lizzie: It's almost ready… _is working on a triple shovel catapult with 100 snowballs on it_ In 3…2…1…GO! Cuts the support string sending the snowballs flying

Damian: Look out!

Vinnie: Incoming!

_Crone shows up again this time wearing a parka, scarf, mittens, and snow boots_

Crone: Haha, now I'm ready for anythi- OW! _Gets hit in the back and half buried by the snow barrage_ I HATE winter! _Disappears _

Group: O.O

Katie: You know, I think he must live in Bermuda or something…

Brock: Geez…touchy ain't he?

(The next day at Vinnie's)

Vinnie: Hey guys, look McQueen's on TV!

Rest: What?

TV: _Announcer is in front of the barely visible top of the school_ As you can see, schools will not be open for a while due to excess snow. Sledders have been riding this hill all day, packing down the snow.

Damian: Cool, let's go sledding!

Laurie: Yeah!

Laurel: I've got two in the garage!

Lizzie: I've got three at my place!

(Up at the school)

Katie: Look, reporters!

Vinnie: I'll do my special duck slide! Quuack! _Turns into a duck and pretends to surf downhill_

Brock: Right behind you comrade! _slides down_

Lizzie: Weeeee! _Goes down on her stomach_

Laurie/Laurel: Yeeehaaw! _Go down on a two person sled_

_Crone shows up bundled up like a snowman with a box of tissues_

Crone: Ah ha! I've…no…no, no! Oh no!

Vinnie: Quack! (Watch out) _Hits Crone and flips him and Vinnie goes flying_

Brock: Yeah! _Runs him over_

Lizzie: O.O _knocks him down as he gets up_

Laurel: Bumpy! _Rams him_

Crone: Dats id! I'be god a code and you're all picking on me! Ids nod FAIR! _blows a tissue and disappears_

Laurie: Who was that?

Brock: Don't know don't care.

(Later at Vinnie's house. Vinnie, Laurie and Lizzie are just watching TV)

Vinnie: Ooh! Ooh! Here it comes! Here it comes!

Lizzie: I still don't see how you could have gotten on TV.

Laurie: Yeah, who in their right mind would"

_On the TV it shows a duck running and then a yellow duck slamming him and looking around_

Laurie/Lizzie: No way!

Vinnie: YEESSS!!

Chapter 18: McQueen Idle

Act One

Once again it's a typical day at the high school of our heroes. We join Laurie, Brock, and Damian in their math class

Brock: _tries his best to hold back a yawn_ Isn't Geometry fun?

Laurie: _Layers her voice with sarcasm_ Very… _Causes her pencil to catch fire_ Hey Damian! Mind floating this baby into Mr. Qburts shoe! _snickers_

Damian: Is that really necessary? _raises his eyebrows_

Laurie: Yes!

_Some kid looks at the flaming pencil_

Jimmy: Aggh! Mr.Q, Fire! _Points to Laurie's pencil_

Damian: _Telekinetically puts out the fire_ ((You owe me…)) _He goes back to work on a problem they had been assigned_

Mr.Q: Jimmy, I think you should go see the nurse. There's no fire here. _Rolls his eyes and wonders why he ever started teaching_

Laurie: _Pulls out another pencil_

Damian: _Snatches the pencil and hands her a pen_ No more burning…

Brock: Dude, what are you 30?

Laurie: Stinky old man… _grumbles_

Damian: _Groans in annoyance_ (Just ignore them)

Brock: I wonder how old he really is…

Laurie: 98?

Damian: _Can't take anymore and snaps his pencil and shouts at the top of his lungs_

I AM 17! 17, DO YOU HEAR ME?! 17!!

_The teacher wanders over and gives Damian the evil eye_

Mr.Q: 17? My, my class we have a big boy. Sing with me! Mommy wow! I'm a big kid now! _He goes back to teaching the class_

Damian: Stupid teacher… _grumbles_

Meanwhile Katie and Laurel are enduring in their PE and Aerobics classes.

Katie: _Running around the track in the snow. She's on her 6__th__ lap with Ping riding lazily on her shoulder_ Can't _pant_ you _cough_ get off your lazy butt _cough_ and run!! _gasp and cough_

Ping: No, I'm Yoda and you're Luke. You carry me. That is how the training works. Laughs his cat like cackle

Katie: You had to use the Star Wars card on me! Now, I have to do it!

Ping: Lesson 83: Know your enemies weakness!

_Laurel is nearby causally walking with her PE class around the school_

Laurel: _Trips and knocks three other girls over into some snow_

Coach: YOU!

Laurel: Me? _She shakes mostly because she's cold, but also because the Coach is scary and mean _

Coach: YES YOU! DROP AND GIVE ME 500!

Laurel: Why? _shivers_

Coach: INFADEL! DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! GO RUN WITH THE _REAL _WOMEN! _points to the track where the aerobics class is running laps_

Laurel: _Grumbles as she walks up to the track and when she gets there she jumps in and starts running by Katie_ Hey!

Katie: Laurel? Are you skipping class? _shockage_

Laurel: No, stupid I'm being punished by the evil coach!

Katie: Oh, _gasp_ that sucks…

Laurel: _Already exhausted_ How many of these have you guys ran?

Katie: I'm on my 9th lap… _gasp_ I hate this class!

Ping: _laughs_ I like it.

Katie: Shut up you stupid store a way!

Laurel: Gosh, you two sound like an old married couple, always quarreling!

Katie: You _cough_ have got to be kidding me!

Ping: She is… _eyes Laurel with mock anger_

Laurel: _cough_ I'm going to die!

Katie: Welcome to m life during 3rd period, anyway. _cough gasp_

_The shower bell rings and a strange masked man can be seen on the bleachers watching the girls_

Laurel: _Stops running and starts walking to the shower room along with Katie_ Who's that?

Katie: Who?

Laurel: _Points to the masked man_ Him.

Katie: _screams_ Coach Spino! It's a pervert!

Spino: _Runs after the masked man with a nearby rake_ Die pervert!

Katie: That was easy.

Ping: My poor cat ears! My gosh you scream like a girl!

Katie: Duh.

Laurel: I wonder who that was.

Katie: A perv…or some poor unfortunate soul who thinks he's Zorro. _Opens the door to the locker room and they walk in and get ready for their next class. Ping is forced to wait outside_

Later that day during lunch the group is walking around the courtyard bored of their usual science room hang out.

Lizzie: _Pulls out a bag of "dum dum" suckers_ Want one?

Laurel: Candy!

Katie: Sugary, sugar!

Brock: No thanks…

Damian: Ditto

Vinnie: I could use another cavity.

Nick: _Either didn't hear it or just doesn't answer_

TJ: No thinks, Ping might have drugged it.

Ping: I will sink my teeth in you! MeowRRRRRRRR!!! _Jumps at him_

TJ: _Runs for dear life_ Katie! Save me!

Katie: _shoves the sucker in her mouth and scoops up Ping_ Naughty kitty! _Looks at her terrified mouse friend _ Y'know what?

Others: What?

Katie: I want to stay in my "sort of animal" form Vinnie and TJ stay in their animal forms!

Lizzie: Yeah, I want to be in my dragon form!

Damian: _sighs, remembering he's surrounded by stupid people_ You two can't do that.

Lizzie/Katie: Why?

Damian: To most people dragons don't exist. Plus, they're to big to walk through the halls.

Lizzie: Oh, RATS! _turns to Katie_ He has a point. Oh well, I'm still dragon by night!

Damian: And everyone would recognize you as the super heroine "Night-Kitty".

Katie: _Puts finger to her mouth and pretends to throw up_ Is that what people call me?

Damian: Last time I checked it was what the news is calling you.

Katie: _rolls eyes_ Anywho, people wouldn't recognize me. I won't wear my disguise. Just my usual school girl uniform I wear everyday. I'll just say I'm _sarcastic voice_ "Kitty-chan's biggest fan!"

Damian: You could try, but be careful.

Katie: Why?

Damian: We all have quite the fan following. We've each been labeled. Brock is "the guns" of the group. I'm the " serious and dreamy hottie" _smiles to himself_ Laurie is " the dark winged and fiery babe". Laurel is "the cute hero" or to some "the annoying hero".

Katie: Laurel-chan! You're the group's "Shipo"!

Damian: Lizzie is "the crazy cute chick"…

Laurie: My gosh it's starting to sound like our fan club's just a bunch of fan boys/girls!

Damian: They are. Anyway, as I was saying…TJ is "the tag along mouse man"

TJ: Hey! You KNOW I'm the sex symbol! _they all ignore him_

Damian: Vinnie is "the funny duck guy", and Katie you are the… _turns to Katie_ ((Please don't take this personally)) Some know you as "that pretty cat girl who is so obviously hitting on that creepy guy"

Katie: _turns red_ NO WAY!

Damian: It's just the girls who say that. They're all jealous because you've got a nice guy who's willing to die for you…

Katie: EEVIN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!

Damian: No one ever said he was. The good news is that the guys call you, "that $$ kicking Cat Chick"…DAMN! She has some freaky cool mind powers…

Brock: Hey wait a second! How do you know so much about the fan club?

Damian: Hey, I was curious so I've been sneaking into the meetings!

Vinnie: You sick, sick kid!

_Two girls walk by wearing shirts that say" I love Mr. X" on the front and "Secret Force fan club" on the back_

TJ: Who's Mr. X?

Damian: _Is busy checking out the girls_ Oh… _smiles_ That's what the call me… _Runs after them_ Hey Ladies! _uses sexy voice_

Girl: Pervert! _Slaps him_

Damian: _walks back to the group defeated_

Brock: Looks like they only like Mr. X and not Damian. _Snickers_

Lizzie: _looks around and sees a huge group of guys w/dragons on their shirts saying" We love Draco-babe"_ My gosh, I HAVE FAN BOYS!!!!!!!

Laurel: ME TOO! _A few guys walk by wearing shirts that say, "Invisa-chick is my home girl"_

Laurie: And me? _A guy walks by with a shirt that says " Fire-Maiden is my girlfriend…and not yours!"_

Katie: And me??? _Some guys walk by wearing shirts and matching hats that say "SOME ONE KILL ME!" on the front and " the Dark-Savior has stolen the heart of my Night-Kitty" _ OH MY GOSH EEVIN HAS NOT STOLEN MY HEART!!!

Laurel: Poor Katie… _to Damian_ ((The only person who doesn't know how important Eevin is to Katie is…Katie))

Damian: ((And the only person who doesn't know how important Katie is to Eevin is..Eevin))

Laurel: _sighs_ ((How romantic))

_Shadow shows up in front of them_

Shadow: Shadow's in de HOUSE!

Damain: God save us…

Laurie: Oh, it's him again…

Shadow: I've just come back from some spying…

Vinnie: OOOH spying! How intriguing! _Very thankful that someone has finally found a way out of the fan boy/girl conversation_ Do tell!

Shadow: Ok, do you want to hear the funny news, the good news, or the bad news?

Brock: Bad, Good, and then funny

Shadow: The bad news is that Crone is somewhere here now…all though I don't know where.

Katie: YES! ACTION! _thankful for a chance to make everyone forget that whole world seems to think that her and sweet-dreamy-strong Eevin were an item_

Shadow: The good news is that _grins_ I'm here to protect you.

Damian: You sicken me… _doesn't like Shadow at all. He has this big brother protective thing going _

Shadow: Oh, _laughs and looks at Laurie_ the funny news is that Crone has a monster-perverted crush on Laurie. _chuckles_

Laurie: Someone please shoot me now…

_Some speakers suddenly start shooting off music and a masked man is standing on a stage in the center of the court yard_

Masked Man: _British accent_ McQueen High, are you ready to rock?

Crowd: YEAH!

Katie: Hey, it's that perverted Zorro!

Masked Man: Then give it up for…ME! _ pulls off his mask to reveal that he is none other than…_

Girl: OH MY GOD IT'S SIMON! _Many people scream. Maybe it's because they see someone famous or maybe it's because Simon is scary. Who knows_

Simon: Guess what McQueen?

Crowd: What?

Simon: YOU ARE ALL ON LIVE TELEVISION! YOU ARE ON MY NEW SHOW, "HIGH SCHOOL IDOL" _Paula and Randy walk on stage and people shout_ LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!

_A whole bunch of people try out, most of them suck, but the next contest to audition is.._

Laurel: Hey, where did Shadow go?

Vinnie: He's there! _points to the stage_

Paula: And what is your name? _winks at Shadow_

Shadow: Shadow…

Paula: Isn't that a sexy name! _winks at him_

Laurel: Let me at her!! _grumbles something about it being wrong to seduce younger men_

Damian: _Pulls Laurel back_

Shadow: _Starts dancing rather well I'm too sexy! sings I'm too sexy!_

Paula: He is too sexy, you make it to the final rounds!

Randy: You my home dog…Sh to the adow! You make to the next round cause you rock dog! You rock!

Simon: I hate you and your singing sucks and if you are sexy then I must be god's gift to women…MWA…HA HA HA HA!!

Katie: There is something strangely familiar about that creepy laugh…

Laurie: Yeah, and something strangely familiar about the way he looks at me.. _shivers_ and I don't like where this is going…

Katie: _thinks to herself_ I have fan boys…I can use that to my advantage and WIN!

Brock: Hey wait! Where are you going? _Katie runs off_

_People start to scream again as none other than Katie in her full fledged super hero form walk on stage_

Fan Boy: I LOVE YOU!!! _faints_

Simon: _grins wickedly, but few people notice_

Randy: _rips off his shirt to reveal a huge tattoo that says Night-Kitty with a heart around it_ Jesus loves me! Look at this everyone! Night-Kitty of the secret force HERSELF, has graced our stage!

Paula: Let's see if her voice is an enchanting as her powers!

Brock: She is loving having fan boys!

Vinnie: That is just wrong!

Lizzie: Playing the fan boy card was my idea first!

Laurel: Yeah!

Laurie: I'd run off to audition too, but I don't want to go near that _they run off to audition _ Simon… _shudders_

Ping: _jumps out of Katie's backpack_ She is going to get herself in trouble again… _runs off_

TJ: He always leaves when things get interesting…

Katie: _starts singing "Every Heart" in English Little does Katie know because she is an inexperienced seer her empath powers will leak into her song and cause people to feel them if she doesn't focus and people start doing that old "hand wave"_

Randy: I love you even more home girl blows his nose loudly

Katie: _thinks eww…that is one fan boy I could do with out_

Paula: Girl, I could really feel that song. You have an amazing gift.

Simon: I felt it too, and that's why I hate you.

Paula: Welcome to the next round Night Kitty!

Lizzie: _as Draco-Babe_ YES I'm next!

Randy: Start singing.

Lizzie: _ My bologna has a first name… she makes it to the next round_ Thank you fan boys! I love you! _A bunch of guys faint sighing_

Laurel: _sings "Somewhere over the rainbow" and makes it to the next round she decided to stay normal because she had the feeling that something would go wrong if she went as invisa-chick._

Randy: Well, there is only one more audition before the next round…

???: _Walks out and people gasp_

HUGE group of girls: _Whisper rather loudly_ It's HIM…

Katie: I should've known he'd have lots of fan girls… ((Eevin..)) _she mind whispers shyly and he turns and looks right at her and does something that he almost never does, smile _

Eevin: This song goes out to…well, you know who you are. _Sings "Forbidden Love"_

In your eyes [in your eyes, forbidden love

In your smile [in your smile, forbidden love

In your kiss [in your kiss, forbidden love

If I had one wish love would feel like this [love would feel like this

I know that you're no good for me

That's why I feel I must confess

What's wrong is why it feels so right

I want to feel your sweet caress

Love should always feel like this

Heaven forgive me, never forbid me…

Katie: _her heart is beating fast through out the whole song. Since, Eevin sings so well she fells as if she's under a spell and she really feels the words he sings, and not because of a spell_

Lizzie: Katie, I don't care what you say, but he was looking at you the whole time.

Katie: _Extremely silent_

Paula: You and Miss Kitty have one thing in common…we can tell the words you're singing are real…wow.

Randy: Dog…you make me wish I were gay…

Eevin: Eww…

Simon: I hate you, but my opinion seldom matters. So, you're in.

_All the finalists gather on stage_

Randy: Dogs…you're going to have to pick partners for the last round and share your glory, cause your lunch is almost over. _Laurel and Lizzie team up, Shadow teams up w/some girl, which leaves Katie and Eevin to have to team up_

Lizzie/Laurie: OOOH Girls just want to have fun!

Shadow/Girl: We're too sexy!

Katie/Eevin: _Didn't have time to discuss what song they were singing but automatically sing "Forbidden Love" as they're singing everyone looks at them because they're so into the song_

…Heaven forgive me, never forbid

I'm wrong for you, I'm a danger to you…

Heaven forgive me, but I still love you.

_Simon is gone_

Crone: _Blows up the stage while they sing the last word_ LOVE SUCKS!

_people scream, Secret force transforms_

Brock: Crone, I'm really getting sick of you, but thanks for breaking up a that horrid love song it was annoying…

Vinnie: Duck poop attack!

Laurie: Take this! _BOOOOM!_

Crone: Oh Laurie, my love! Don't hurt me so!

Laurie: SHUT UP YOU CREEPY PERV! _She blows up his hood and Crone is none other than…_

Damian: Simon?

Simon: Yes, I am Crone! I hate crappy singers and I hate you! I want to destroy the world and prove I'm sexy all at once! MWA HA HA!

Lizzie: No wonder he's so evil!

Laurie: Eww Simon likes me!!!! _BOOM! She blows up Simon_

Simon: OW…Prince of Darkness I will get you and your little Kitty GF too! _Flies away_

A little girl who is about 5 with long black hair and a blue gem on her forehead falls from the sky using an umbrella, like Mary Poppins and she has an hour glass necklace and lands gracefully beside Katie.

Girl: Mama! You have to come with me to the future!

Chapter 18, Act Two: Angel

Last time on Koko McQueen Secret Force our heroes participated in a singing contest and discovered that Crone is really Simon! Then, a young girl fell from the sky. The group is in the courtyard as the ten-minute bell rings and kids are looking at them funny. Eevin quickly performs a mind wipe on them all and leads the Secret Force to a more private part of the school.

Katie: Who are you? _The young girl she sees before her is no older than 17 and has long dark purplish hair and her eyes are a similar color. Upon her head is a violet gem and around her neck is a small hourglass, the infinity symbol can be seen on most of her clothing_

Girl: Amil! Amil! _She embraces Katie_ Mama!

Eevin: _"Amil?" He wonders to himself, pondering over a word he hasn't heard in years_

Katie: _Looks at the kid funny_

Laurel: Oh, what a cutie!

Girl: Auntie Laurel! _She looks around as does everyone else and she jumps around excitedly_

Katie: Erm…Miss, I'm afraid you must be mistaken you see, laurel and I aren't sisters. Plus, I'm no ones Mother, at least not now.

Girl: Oh well. You always have me call all of your good friends auntie and uncle, Amil! _Embraces Katie again_

Brock: So, kid what's your name?

Damian: Yes, we'd all like to know that… _eyes her curiously_

Girl: My name is Flora, of the… _an older boy grabs her mouth from out of nowhere _

_Boy: Be careful of what you speak Flora. A name is all they need…_ _He has black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. He's wearing a black cloak. Both children give the group a sense of de ja vu_

Flora: But it's Amil! _looks at Katie_ Forgive me, Amil… _turns to the boy_ DRAKE YOU ARE THE MEANEST BIG BROTHER EVER!

Drake: Shut up!

Flora: YOU! _They start bickering in a language that no one understands, except Eevin_

Eevin: _Grabs the two children_ Where did you learn that language?

Flora: _Opens her mouth to speak but Drake grabs her mouth again_

Eevin: _Looks at Drake as if to say" I'm bigger and scarier than you_

Drake: Nice try old man.. _grins a grin full of attitude_

Eevin: Do you want to try calling me that again?

Vinnie: Hey kid. _Pokes Drake_ Resistance is futile…

Drake: _grins_ Try me.

Eevin: How old are you, you little punk!

Drake: Not as old as you, old man!

Flora: Drake! I'm ashamed of you!

Katie: _Whispers to Flora_ Does he always act like that?

Flora: _Turns to Katie, careful to guard her thoughts from other more powerful seers that are present ((Well, he's always had an attitude, but never until recently…))_ Katie's powers picked up a feeling of sorrow and regret as Flora thought-spoke "recently" _((Never until recently did he show attitude towards family and friends))_

_Katie: ((The poor dear…)) _ _Her empathy powers go out of control and she suddenly becomes aware of all the sorrow around her, which was a lot, and being overwhelmed by this sudden feeling falls to her knees gasping for air_

Drake: _Stops fighting with Eevin and turns to Katie who is suddenly quite ill_ AMIL! AMIL!

Eevin: Katie! _He turns to aide her_

Drake: _also turns to aide her_

Eevin: Hey back off! I was saving her first!

Drake: She's my Amil!

Eevin: Yeah! She's my…

Brock: Your what?

Eevin: _jumps in with a half-baked answer, yet heartfelt_ My responsibility to protect!

Brock: Well, I don't want to be late…AYEE! I have like 30 seconds!

Flora: Don't worry. You won't be late. Please stay and help us!

Laurie: _already making her way for class_ It's impossible for us not to be late!

Flora: It's perfectly possible! Twirls her hourglass necklace

Drake: _Lets Eevin take care of Katie and runs to Flora_ FLORA! You can't reveal who you really are!

TJ: It's kinda to late for that…she called Katie Mama.

Nick: You two have obviously traveled from a post-apocalyptic future. It happens all the time on video games.

Drake: _rolls eyes_

Eevin: _Holding Katie and allowing some of his energy to travel into her by touching his hand to the gem on her head_

Drake: Yes, I suppose you're right that we are a kin to The Lady Amaya (Amaya means night rain)

Flora: And the future…has seen better days.

Drake: But we are not from a post-apocalyptic time…

Flora: It's more like… _Drake shuts her mouth and mind-speaks to her_

Drake: ((Flora, we can't reveal anything! What if we change history?))

Flora: ((I know…I have been trained in knowing such things I just didn't want to believe this time. You, know that our mission entails us to tell them eventually?))

Drake: ((In time Flora))

Flora: _Looks at Katie, then to the others_ It looks like Lord Eevin has everything under control. We thank you all for waiting. You may leave if you wish… _bows to them_ Your kindness shall be remembered…

Laurie: But now we're late!

Laurel: It's okay with me. I want to stay. My mom will understand…I hope.

Damian: I want to stay too… _eyes the strange teens with curiosity_

Vinnie: My Dad is gonna skin me alive. I've got to get to class, but then I'm already late.

Flora: You all worry to much…Now all of you hold hands please.

TJ: Why?

Drake: Just do it.

Brock: Fine. _They all gather in a circle holding hands_

Flora: _Walks into their circle and kneels in the center, then shouts I am the keeper of the key to infinity! I am the holder of time, the protector of the time space gates_! She stands and holds up the hourglass OPEN ETERNITY! _She turns the hourglass over and lets three grains of silver sand fall to the others side_ 3 minutes… _Suddenly the disappear_

Eevin: _bewildered_ Where did they go?

Flora: They went back in time my lord.

Eevin: _annoyed_ Why do you keep calling me "Lord" It's not like I'm of that sort of value or ranking.

Flora: _holds back her laughter_ Lord Eevin, you are being modest.

Katie: _No one has noticed that she's awakened_ They're right you know. _She stands up, but then sits back down feeling sick_

Drake: It is nice to see you well, Amil.

Katie: Er, thank? What is this Amil you keep saying?

Eevin: _supplies the answer…he has been pondering as to how Flora and Drake know it_ It's the mystic word for Mother.

Katie: Oh… _pauses _ Am I really your mom?

Drake: _points to Flora's cat ears_ Can't you tell? _laughs_ Just kidding…

Flora: Oh, I almost forgot! This is for you, your higness! _Hands Eevin a letter_

Eevin: _takes it_

Drake: Don't read it just yet. Wait for the night when heavens rain touches the earth.

Katie: What does that mean? _Flora hands Katie a crystal on a necklace_ And what's this? _puts it on_

Flora: I don't exactly know, but you- well the future you- told me that someone is coming from the future to try and stop it from happening. That's why we're here.

Drake: To aid you. We know the future enemies well.

Flora: So Amil…Lord Eevin, we are here for you.

_Laurel and Damian are silently watching_

Laurel: Heaven's rain…that sound so familiar.

Katie: It does doesn't it?

Damian: You two need a place to stay don't you?

Drake: We…

Flora: Yes, we will be here until heaven's rain touches the Earth.

Katie: Eevin, maybe you can… _she's interrupted _

Eevin: No…I…I walk alone. _He can't tell them that his place is Katie's cause then it would reveal that he is Ping_

Katie: _Feels really sick_ Excuse me.. _uses her strength to walk behind a tree an throw up… then comes back_

Eevin: Are you okay?

Katie: Yes, fine.

Drake: Liar.

Damian: Yes, I agree. _clears throat_ Liar.

Katie: Ok, so I feel sick, so what?

Eevin: That is no normal fever…

Laurel: How can you tell? _Worried _

Eevin: My Mother…

Laurel: Mother what?

Damian: she died of a strange illness, a magical illness.

Laurel: What is it?

Eevin: It was triggered by her empathy powers, but it continued because of some dark power. We didn't know what it was… _He seems gloomier than usual_ Katie's illness…seems very similar.

Flora: Oh AMIL! I will make you chicken soup!

Eevin: I'm afraid that won't help.

Katie: Hey, I feel better! _tries to cheer everyone up_

Drake: Liar.

Katie: Ok, I won't even bother trying to cheer myself up! Like I really want to hear all this talk about my death!

Drake: You're not going to die…

Flora: How do you know that Drake! Mama is sick at home too! I think it's the same sickness!

Eevin: Do you know what it is??

Drake: She was poisoned by…

_BOOM! A tall man with pale white skin, eyes with no pupils, no hair, in a black cloak appears. He is followed by many men and women dressed in black fighting suits_..

Aku: Me? _smiles at them_ Did you think you could beat me here Flora…Drake?

Drake: _unsheathes a sword with spells cast upon it_ Stay back Aku!

Katie: Hey! Why are you picking on my kids huh?

Aku: You are ill…I don't have time for you. _slaps her and she falls to the ground to weak to do anything about it_ I just love how I place a piece of my dark crystal into your blood! Soon you will die, and then your dead body will be my servant. Nowhere in all time will you escape me!

Eevin: you make her better now! _Pulls out his sword_

Aku: This guy is actually evil and scary! He's seriously creepy! Not like Crone. Oh boo hoo! You may not realize it yet because you are very powerful! But I've placed a shard of my black crystal into you too! You too will die!

Eevin: I don't believe you!

Aku: Believe it! You'll start feeling to soon.

Eevin: _swings sword at Aku_

Aku: _easily blocks him_

Damian: What kind of evil is strong enough to stop Eevin? _shock and fear, lots of fear_

Aku: Now, give me the girl!

Eevin: _thinking he means Katie stands guard in front of her_ NEVER!

Aku: _walks over blows Drake to the ground with some type of dark power_ Come to me Flora!

Flora: No!

Aku: Earth's pillar WILL be mine!

Eevin: _The world shuts off around him as he flashes back to that fateful day..Eeva: Stay back! Crone: I will have Earth's pillar!_ NO! Not again! Flora! _Turns to Drake and helps him up _ I don't know how Flora is the princess, but you have to save her! My sister had a…similar fate! Save her Drake, or the guilt will NEVER go away!

Drake: Flora, little sis!

Aku: _uses some type of great power_

_Everything goes black and everyone wakes up later_

Laurel: What just happened?

Drake: Flora!

Katie: Flora!

Eevin: Flora!

Flora: I'm here… _coughs_

Drake: You're safe! _Goes back to being all attitude like_ You need to be more careful.

Flora: Someone's prayer it forced Aku to retreat.

Eevin: Eeva.

Drake: You all must know…Aku isn't human…he isn't mystic…he isn't silence…he is pure evil nothing more…just evil in a spirit form. He means to destroy everything. Those humans with him…

Katie: He had humans?

Drake: Yes…Humans that join the silence or evil like Aku, in our time are known as "The Fallen".

Katie: It looks like we have a little bit extra to deal with…

Chapter 19: Of Hidden feelings, inanimate objects, and the End of a long day 

_Later in the day, everyone is at home and Flora/Drake are staying with Katie. For everyone the candle is burning at both ends_

Laurel and Damian's

_Damian is watching TV and Shadow is guarding Laurel's door as usual. Laurel is sitting in her room on her bed, wrapped in a shimmering dark aqua-colored blanket_

Laurel: ((Heaven's rain…what's it mean? And Earth's pillar…and Aku…)) shudders ((He seems to be worse than Crone and his eyes chill me to the bone. He must be really evil!)) _Gets up and paces, leaving the blanket on her bed_ ((And the one I like is so…)) _"Smile" comes on somewhere in the neighborhood and floats through the window_ ((So vain!)) _She kneels on the floor and a tear rolls down her cheek_ (( I wish he knew how I felt. I wish he could love me back.)) _She stifles the uncontrollable sobs that course through her _ ((But I can't make him feel what isn't there. And I can't change how I feel either.)) _The floor is wet with her anguished tears_ ((I can't change what I feel deep down, but I can hide it, and I will. After I finish this crying. Oh, what am I doing? I have to stop crying now! Here I am, acting like a cool, crying when I should be happy, troubled when I should be carefree!)) _half-heartedly laughs_ ((Look at me! I'm a train wreck! Oh, I've gotta stop crying!)) _sighs very business like and gets up, opening the binds to let in what's left of the daylight_ ((Now, to make myself more presentable.)) _opens the door and slips out, carefully to hide her tear stained face from Shadow_

Shadow: What's up? _concerned_

Laurel: Nothing. _glides into her bathroom and shuts the door behind her. She then gets a face towel and wets it, washing her face. Coming out of the bathroom, she puts a fake smile on her face_

Shadow: You're sure?

Laurel: Duh!

Shadow: Something's wrong, I know it.

Laurel: "Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo?"

Shadow: Why were you crying?

Laurel: I wasn't crying.

Shadow: Sure… _doesn't believe her_

Laurel: ((What would I usually do?)) _thinks_ -I looked out the window and what did I see?

Shadow: You'll have to tell someone sooner or later.

Laurel: _pretends she doesn't hear him_ -Popcorn popping on the apricot tree!

Shadow: It might as well be sooner.

Laurel: _does actions to song_ Spring has brought me such a nice surprise.

Shadow: Laurel…

Laurel: Blossoms popping right before my eyes. I could take an armful and make a treat a popcorn ball that would smell so sweet…

Shadow: _sighs_

Laurel: It wasn't really so, but it seemed to me, popcorn popping on the apricot tree. _She doesn't know what else to do so she goes back into her room, shutting the door just a bit to hard_

Shadow: Why does he shut everyone out of her life when she needs them the most?

Laurel: I don't need you!

Shadow: Then why did fate choose me to be your guardian? Why was my prophecy partially about you?

Laurel: Go away!

Shadow: Even if I wanted to I couldn't fate has bound me here.

Laurel: Well, then you can leave me to my own devices! Fate has not chosen how you should act. You can do that! Peacock!

Shadow: Why am I a peacock?

Laurel: _opens the door and plays part of a song to him_ Read between the lines!

Song: You're so vain! I'll bet you think this song is about you. You're so vain! I'll bet you think this song is about you. Don't you? Don't you? _she closes her door with the song still playing_

Shadow: _sighs _ Whatever… _A communicator crackles in Laurel's room, it's Ping_

Ping: Crone's at the figure skating contest we need to stop him.

Laurel: That pansy! Thanks, Damian! Shadow! Let's go crush that jerk, Crone, before he crushes everyone at the figure skating contest!

Damian: Yes, let's go!

Shadow: ((PMS))

Laurel: ((I head that!)) _Everyone gets their ice skates and coats and Damian teleports them to the skating contest_

At the skating contest

Katie: Well, there he is. _They've transformed_

Crone: Darn! You had to come and ruin my fun!

Laurel: _skates over to him on the ice with the rest_ That's what you call fun?

Laurie: Sadistic.

Lizzie: He's sadistic, but he's a pansy!

Katie: A pansy with thorns.

Vinnie: Pansies have thorns?

Damian: Allegorically speaking.

Ping: No we can't kill him yet. We need to find out where he's hidden Eeva. Do everything you can to keep him talking! After we find Eeva, and only after she's safe, can Crone die. But save some of him for Eevin. Eevin will avenge his sister!

Laurel: Joyous! _sarcastic_

Crone: So, you want to find Eeva do you?

Brock: You just now noticed?

Crone: You'll never find her!!!

Brock: Man, you're gonna get hurt! How dare you prank call my pizzeria! _TJ and Vinnie exchange glances _

Laurie: _Notices TJ and Vinnie's behavior_

Lizzie: _Also notices_ I don't think Crone made any prank calls.

Crone: Actually, I didn't. And you shall be punished for accusing me falsely!

Flora: _thinks aloud to herself_ The legendary Mystics were our age! They did silly things, too!

Crone: Who are you?

Drake: You don't need to know! _All attitude_

Laurel: I just figured something out! Even thought you're older than me, I'm older than you!

Damian: We are slow, aren't we?

Laurel: Oh, that's nice! _They start pushing each other, then call their swords and fight_

Ping: Break it up! Break it up! _they push him away and fight harder_ They won't listen to me, but they'll listen to Eevin. _disappears_

Eevin: Quit it! _Laurel and Damian pause and look at him then continue fighting_ STOP!!! _again they freeze_

Laurel: So, you came to fight. Finally!

Eevin: No, I came to break up your fight. So we could find Eeva! _Laurel and Damian lower their swords _

Damian: How?

Laurel: And when?

Eevin: By making Crone tells us. Now, you kids are so immature.

Laurel: What can I say? That's life.

Crone: Are we done yet?

Damian: _throws his sword at him_ Yep!

_Crone gets caught off guard and hit_

Crone: Ouch! You'll never find your sister!

Laurel: Oh, really? You'll just have to tell us! closes her eyes and focuses

Crone: _Draws a sword while pulling Damian's out_ Hah! Like I would!

Laurel: _Her voice is deep and full of power_ You will reveal where Princess Eeva is! _All are startled_

Crone: Sh-she's in the dungeons of my castle!

Laurel: Which dungeons?

Crone: _Regains his composure_ I'm not telling!

Damian: Oh you will! You will tell us!

Crone: Never!

Laurel: _A green light shines through her forehead as a green jewel burns onto it _ You will not move her! We will find her!

Crone: Never! _disappears_

Eevin: So close! Well, at least we know the rough area. _Katie skates over to him_

Katie: Hey! _Eevin turns toward her and smiles_

Eevin: Greetings my lady the stars shine upon our meeting.

Laurel: Well, now that that's over with..

Vinnie: Food!

TJ: Wendy's is open late.

Lizzie: Let's go!

Laurie: Crone was such a wimp!

Damian: Like no other. _They all skate off and go to Wendy's_

Wendy's

Flora: _Thoughtfully chews on a fry_

Drake: _Burps loudly_

Flora: Drake! Be polite. Excuse him, Amil.

Laurel: Hey Drake! Let's have a burping contest!

Drake: What are you, sick?

Lizzie: _burps _

Laurie: _laughs_

Laurel: _burps _

Damian: _burps_

Shadow: What a change of demeanor.

Katie: _burps_ Oh, excuse me! everyone looks at her, shocked It was an accident!

Vinnie: _Burps the ABCs_

TJ: Cool!

Ping: I'm surrounded by idiots!

Laurel: _burps loudly_

Lizzie: Yep yep!

**To be continued….**

Chapter 20: Mayonnaise and Beanbags

By: Vincenz A. Coello

Chapter One: _More Sugar, Less Spice, and Certainly Nothing Nice!_

In the Biology Lair

_A strange man walks in and pastes a big Omnisoft logo on the wall_.

Lizzy: so...

Laurie: Yeah...

Nick: Yup...

Brock: So what was with that whole...Shadow thing Laurel?

Laurel: Nothing, nothing

Damian: I hate Mondays.

Nick: I can't...like...think...on Mondays.

Flora and Drake: I'm bored

McMurry: Yawn Yawn.

TJ: _Appears out of nowhere, bright eyed and bushy tailed_ Are your lunches kinda dull sometimes?!?

Vinnie: _Appears with a big happy smile nearby holding a large box of candy_ Then you need CANDY! Candy makes things livelier.

TJ: LIVLIER!

Vinnie: MUCH LIVLIER!

Nick: Hey what is this stuff?

Random guy Nick brought with him: I don't know man! Let's smoke it!

Nick: Yay!

_Super Magical Sixties Magic Candy Powers! the Biology lair suddenly turns into a sixties bar!_ (OMG! 0 )

Brock: Oh no! I'm surrounded by to many idiots on sugar!

Laurel: Candy!

McMurry: _looks like a disco stud_ Ahh! What happened to my room?! It's full of peace signs and sixties memorabilia!

Lizzy: Isn't it awesome! _freaky laugh number seven_ you should feel right at home!

McMurry: I was born in the seventies!

Lizzy: Sixties, seventies, same diff!

Brock: Lunatic multiplied by sugar

Laurie: Divided by pie

Brock: Plus sixty-nine

Laurie: Divided by seven

Brock: Multiplied by Avogadro's number equals

Laurel: ME! _Looks cute_

Laurel's Schizophrenic Double: NO! Me! _Looks cuter_

Laurel's Third Schizophrenic Double: No! You're both wrong! It's me! _looks cuterer_

Laurel: No its not!

Microwave: No I'm cooler!

Laurel: No you're not!

Microwave: ya huh!

Laurel: nu uh!

Laurel #2: Nu Uh!

Microwave: YA HUH!

Katie: She's fighting with inanimate objects again

Nick: I can see...like...my thoughts man...

Katie: _pokes Nick_ Hello Nick!

Nick: Eep! _trips on his tail and falls under a table_ I'm okay!

Laurie: _giggles_ too much candy, Nick?

Nick: you can never have enough caffeine _huggles his coffee thermos_ I wuv you coffee!

Brock: Oh crap I'm late for my new job! _runs off_

TJ/Vinnie: Prank call time! _they run off_

_Another strange man hangs an Omnisoft sign on McMurry's door. McMurry comes out with his smashy-smashy broom_

McMurry: Shoo! Shoo! _pokes the strange man with the broom_

Strange man: _Hisses like a cat_

McMurry: Go on! Get out of my room! _hits the strange man with the broom_

Strange man: _hisses and runs out of the room on all fours_

McMurry: Stupid cats!

Ping: Hey!

McMurry: I stand by my words!

Ping: _hisses at McMurry_

McMurry: Oh! You did **not just go there**.

Ping: Oh yes I did!

McMurry: Girl! You better watch yo self!

Ping: Bring it!

McMurry: it's already been brought! _ties a bottle rocket to Ping and lights it_

Ping: Er! Uh oh! I have no regrets! _ZOOM!_

McMurry: _goes back into his office to watch Tom and Jerry cartoons_ Oh! That mouse cracks me up!

In the hallway

Ping: Ahh! _**Kaboom!**_

Omnisoft technical support line: Your call is important to us, please wait while we ignore it _stupid music plays_  
TJ: I love this song!

Vinnie: shh! I got someone!

Brock: _picks up_ Varesita! This is Brock with Omnisoft technical support and fine Italian quizine, how can I help you comrade?

???: _talks in a really geeky accent_ Like, oh my god, my name is Rodney, I've called to lodge a complaint.

Brock: okay, what seems to be the problem?

Rodney: Your PC does not work to my standards!

Brock: um, is there a problem with it?

Rodney: My PC's are always teh 7331 over clocked kind! Your PC rejected my software and does not allow me to open the hard drive to make it run at three million RPMS per minute!

Brock: That's internal design, our PC's aren't meant for such modifications

Rodney: _whiny_ But I bought your PC so I should be able to do what I want with it! If you don't let me mod my computer, I'ma, I'ma get my lawyer father and he'll teh sue you! He'll pwn you you noob!

Brock: um, I can transfer you to our legal department...

Rodney: no you noob! I called you, you noob! Now fix my computer

Brock: er...I don't really know what's wrong with it.

Rodney: Ha ha ha you are teh stupid!

Brock: ugh! Your voice hurts my ears!

Rodney: _sexy voice_ my floppy drive is also **much to floppy.**

Brock: ew! _transfers Rodney's call to the legal department_

Guy: Hello this is Bubba the Lawyer!

Rodney: _girly scream and hangs up_

Vinnie: Never mess with a lawyer named Bubba!

TJ: wise words.

Ping: _walks up wearing Omnisoft stickers_ Hey can one of you pull these off me?

Vinnie: What happened to you? _pulls the stickers off_

Ping: an Omnisoft sales representative ambushed me.

TJ: Hehe pwn'd!

Ping: hush you!

Vinnie: There's something about that Omnisoft that I don't trust.

Vinnie: _Plays in a sandbox innocently_

TJ: _Pokes Vinnie_ Hiya!

Vinnie: Hi! Wanta buiwd a sand castle!?

TJ: Shhure! How do we build it?

Vinnie: _**Well, Dere's thwee ways to do stuff in 'dis world. The wight way, the wong way, and the Vinnie way.**_

TJ: Wha's the Vinnie way?

Vinnie: Issa stupid way! Just fasta!

TJ: Yay!

Omnisoft sales person: _coughs_ hey kid you wanna buy a dead body?

Vinnie: _shakes his fist and thinks hard_ but what could it be?!

TJ: maybe it's because everyone they employ is creepy

Vinnie: But didn't they employ Brock?

TJ: well he hangs out with us doesn't he? ( . ;)

Vinnie: That's true

Demented Fanboy: **OH MY GAWD!**

Ping: oh what now? They just got the last sticker off of me!

Demented Fanboy 2: **OH MY GAWD!**

TJ: Oh no!

Demented Fanboy: **It's the funny duck boy!**

Demented Fanboy 2: **I love you!**

Vinnie: Eww!

Demented Fanboy: **And there's the tag along mouse guy too!**

Demented Fanboy 2: **He's the coolest!**

Demented Fanboy: **He's sexy!**

TJ: Ahh!

Ping: Ha-ha! Your fans suck!

Vinnie: Shut up! At least we're not Katie-Chan's love toy!

Ping: Yipe! _blushes_ How the hell did you know that?!

TJ: Oh come on, you are so obviously Eevin.

Demented Fanboy 3: Ahem! **Oh Ping!**

Ping: _blink_ Ahh!

TJ: _pulls out the KoKo McQueen binder_ Quoth Lizzy, "My gosh, I have fan boys!"

Ping: Should we run yet?

Vinnie: No, we should have run five minutes ago.

Demented Fanboy: **Yoo-hoo!**

TJ: Should we run left or right?

Ping: I really don't care

Vinnie: I say left. I'm left handed!

Ping: then let's go for god sakes!

TJ: Age before beauty!

Vinnie: Yes, Eevin, you first.

Ping: Don't call me that! ( . )

_Ping runs down the hall and TJ and Vinnie run with him they finally duck into a janitors closet and lock the door from the inside_

Vinnie: Damn.

TJ: Were there any girls in that entire group?

Ping: Some of them were girls ((I hope))

Vinnie: Well, we need to get some female fans then!

Ping: Yus!

Vinnie: We must do something so astronomically sexy that women from across the world will scream "Oh Vinnie, Vinnie do me, please!"

TJ: We must smash something!

Ping: damn it I have Omnisoft stickers all over my tail again!

Vinnie: _pricks the stickers out of Ping's tail_ what's with those freaky Omnisoft people?

TJ: Why don't we smash Omnisoft? That will make ladies love us!

Vinnie: There's an idea! I have a friend in the cafeteria that has a friend near the Omnisoft building that can get us in!

Ping: Let's go then! _They run out of the closet and towards the cafeteria_

Back in the Biology Lair

Katie: So I was eating a box of incense and then this mutant book popped up and gave me a cigar!

Laurel: You must romance'a de microwave.

Katie: Cheese that has wax, that's damn good cheese!

Lizzy: How long has Laurel been stroking the microwave?

Laurie: You act like there's a time she wasn't stroking it.

Nick: Caffeine overdoses are not pretty.

Flora: Harry potter Harry potter Katie's hot but Harry's hotter!

Katie: what?!

Drake/Flora: We're bored! _they poke Katie_ Amil do something funny!

Katie: Aye! What do you want me to do?!

Drake: Do a dance!

Flora: Do a dance Amil! (.)

Katie: Ack _does a little jig_ Happy?

Drake/Flora: Not really ( P)

Katie: Amil is tired!

Drake/Flora: Aww!

Flora: let's go bother that kitty person!

Drake: okeday! _they run out the door_

McMurry: Look what I've got!! _Waves around the LOTR DVD_

All: YAY!

McMurry: Laurel! Don't touch my microwave!

Laurel: Aww! _makes a little note that says, 'I touched this' and sticks it to the microwave_ De adieu, Mon chere!

McMurry: _Puts the LOTR DVD in the DVD player and plays the movie_

Sam: Oh Mr. Frodo! We must get the one ring to the fires of mount doom!

Subliminal Advertising: _A three second long interval shows up between frames where a fat man will slowly say_ SMOKE _in a very noticeable fashion_

Frodo: Sauron's eye is distracted for the moment, we must hurry!

Subliminal Advertising: SMOKE

Sam: I love you Mr. Frodo!

Frodo: Not now Sam!

Subliminal Advertising: Ya smoking yet?!

_suddenly out of the bottom left of Frodo's foot comes_

Good Insight: Hi!

Frodo: hiya!

Sam: Bless me little hobbit feet Mr. Frodo, its Good Insight!

Frodo: He must be here to help our journey!

Good Insight: I ed your dad! (D)

Sam: and how!

Katie: Ahh! They ruined the movie!

Nick: why do I suddenly want to smoke now?

Laurie: Who would have done such a thing?!

McMurry: Omnisoft! Omnisoft is to blame for producing this movie!

Katie: _dark voice_ **they will all pay**

McMurry: Can I come too? I brought my super biology suit! _pulls out a large dorky biology themed super suit_

Lizzy: um

Nick: err!

Damian: Mr. McMurry, you'd just slow us down, unfortunately

Laurel: yeah! Really slow!

McMurry: Oh...I see _puts away his dorky suit_ ( . ;;)

Katie: it's a teenager thing!

_Secret force gets into their super suits_

Lizzy: Let's go kick some butt!

_They run out of the room_

In the Cafeteria

Garret: I TOLD YOU WE DON'T HAVE THAT!

Vinnie: But I heart Chex Mix!

Garret: Hey Vinnie!

Vinnie: Hi!

Ping: Mr. Barmore, we need you to get us into the Omnisoft building so that we can destroy our fan following of weirdoes.

TJ: they're weirder than I am!

Garret: wow, that's screwy

Vinnie: anyways, I was on the internet last night and figured out that Traci owns a little building on the Omnisoft lot.

TJ: How did you figure out that we were going to invade the Omnisoft building last night?

Garret: Yeah! If you just decided you were going to do something now, how did you find out about it then?

Vinnie: Simple! I used the script! _pulls out his script and reads_ "Ravi: Baka! hits Vinnie Put that away you idiot!"

Ravi: Baka! _hits Vinnie_ Put that away you idiot!

Vinnie: ow!

Garret: Oh no! There are two Vinnies now!

Ping: There goes the neighborhood

TJ: Now I'm twice as confused

Ravi: Fear my confusion powers! _leaves_

Ping: ...Meow

Vinnie: quack...

Garret: Hold on, let me get into my super outfit! _changes into a suit with the letters PMS on it_ There! I am prepared!

TJ: PMS?

Vinnie: What does that stand for?

Garret: Hey Vinnie! Want to play a game with me?!

Vinnie: ho boy, its that time of the month again...

Garret: You're winning! STOP WINNING!

Vinnie: So I wasted more of my life on video games than you did!

Garret: you suck!

_five seconds later_

Garret: I'm sorry for yelling at you Vinnie

Vinnie: I win again!

Garret: GOD DAMN IT!

Garret: It denotes Phonics Man! Super!

Ping: Super Phonics Man?

Garret: No, as you perceived it, Phonics Man Super!

TJ: What's your superpower?

Garret: I lecture citizens about phonics!

Vinnie: Phonics?! PHONICS?! What kind of power is that?! You dun make no sense!

Garret: I think you meant, you don't make any sense. That's common grammar! You should know that by now!

Vinnie: _sweat drops_ bu-!

Garret: _Puts a dunce cap on Vinnie_ There, that's more fitting.

Ping: This guy rocks! Phonics powers are so mega-cool!

Garret: Why thank you!

Vinnie: How come you didn't correct his grammar!

Garret: because he's a cat and you're a duck.

Vinnie: there's a difference?!

Garret: YES THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!

TJ: Squeak! We better get goin!

_they run off_  
Kid: HEY! WHERE'S MY HAPPY MEAL!?

In the back of Vinnie's El Camino Duck Car

Flora: _looks out from under the seat at Ping who naps peacefully in the back seat considering who is driving the car._ There's our target

Vinnie: GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M DRIVING!

TJ: Hit pedestrians! They're worth double points!

Garret: Hit that one! Hit that one!

Drake: Heh, get him sis!

Flora: _summons a little ball of water above Ping and drops it on him_

Ping: Eek! Rawr! _jumps into the front seat and tries to eat TJ_

Garret: Ahh! Crazy kitty!

Vinnie: Ahh! _Crashes into the back of a pillow truck_ Um, I think we're here.

Ping: _Fluffs up twice his size_ Argh! I hate it when I get wet!

Flora/Drake: Hehe!

Garret: _reads the sign on the building_ Traci's Laundromat, that gives the impression of a simplistic organization.

TJ: What he said! ((Stupid smart people, think they're so smart . ))

Vinnie: Well, lets go in!

_They run out of the car and into the building_

Traci: Hello! Welcome to my Laundromat! Would you like a tour?

Garret: Not right now, we need to get to the Omnisoft building next door.

Traci: I'm sorry, I cannot allow you to see the Omnisoft building because it is in my contract with them that I am to allow no one behind their fences.

Vinnie: hey! Does your tour go by the super secret Omnisoft door?

Traci: Yes it does!

Ping: _licks his fluff_ we'll go on the tour then.

Three hours later

Traci: And this is laundry processing unit number four! It was installed at the same time as units number two and three but not number one!

Vinnie: _Holds the snoozing Ping as the tour continues_

Garret: _whispers_ God will she ever stop talking?

Traci: And this is the super secret entrance to the Omnisoft Technology Lairs!

TJ: Can we see what's behind the door?!

Traci: of course not! You're not done with the tour yet!

Vinnie: _Looks down at TJ and wakes Ping up_ Do your worst!

TJ: My pleasure!

Five minutes later

Traci: _is tied up and locked in a washing machine_

Garret: that was amazing...

Vinnie: You must be some kind of alchemist or something (o.o;;)

TJ: That I am (.)

Ping: come on, we have to get inside the Omnisoft building!

_They run through the door to the serene Omnisoft Office grounds_.

Garret: Whoa! Check out that door guard!

Ping: is that a...Is that a furby?!

Furby: Fe fi fo fum! He-he-he

Vinnie: It's a giant mutated furby-monster!

Ping: Ahh! _fluffs up again_ Furbys scare the crap out of me!

TJ: How do we get around it?

Garret: I have an idea!

Five minutes later

_Vinnie and Garret approach the furby wearing outback farmer's clothing_

Furby: Oooo! Halt! Who goes there!

Garret: Howdy! I'm Billy-Bob and this is my brother Billy-Joe

Vinnie: Howdy!

Garret: We're from the fine state of Texas

Vinnie: fine state!

Garret: and we're here as senators to see the president of your company

Furby: I'm going to eat you!

Vinnie: Yerp!

Garret: Yerp!

Vinnie: _whispers_ Hey short his circuits with Bush Jargon!

Garret: We're making the right decisions to bring the solution to an end!

Vinnie: Yerp!

Garret: September eleventh

Furby: My apologies Mister President, go right in!

_Ping and TJ walk in with Vinnie and Phonics Man_

In Katie's car

Lizzy: Oh! Run that motorcyclist over!

Katie: They're to fast!

_Bump_

Katie: never mind!

Nick: Katie, Katie, Katie of the iron jungle

Laurie: LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!

_CRASH_

Damian: what did we hit?

Katie: Its okay, we hit an El Camino! Nobody will care about that!

Laurel: we're here!

_The hop out of the car and Lizzy turns into a dragon and stomps on the fence_

Lizzy: _turns back to normal_ Lets play follow the leader!

Laurel: Yay!

Katie: Okay!

Nick/Damian: Follow...the leader?

Laurie: Yes! _gets Nick and Damian in a line behind Laurel, Katie, and Lizzy_.

Lizzy: Forward! _marches through the fence. They circumvent the pond a few trees and finally_ STOP! _She stops dead center and everyone behind her smashes into her then is repelled backwards_ Oh my god! It's a big Poke'mon! _points at the Furby_

Katie: Ahh! It's a furby! Those things creep me out!

Lizzy: Furby? But that's a Shichu!

Furby: He-he-he

Nick: That's clearly a furby...

Laurel: She's obsessed with Pokemon

Lizzy: SHICHU YOU SHALL BE MINE! _blitzes the furby_

Furby: Oh nooo!

Laurie: Shizza! _Starts the Furby on fire_

Lizzy: _eats half of the furby...not in dragon form... Que demented laugh number 2_

Furby: _burns slowly_ He-he-he!

Nick: okay you can't tell me that wasn't creepy!

Damian: you get used to it.

Lizzy: Mmm! fluffy!

Katie: Hurry! I want _slow and evil_ **revenge** ( D) for that crappy movie experience!

_They run into the Omnisoft building_

Inside the Omnisoft building

Vinnie: _smashes the elevator thinger with a sledge hammer_ this should get us chicks for sure! Quack!

TJ: _smashes a fire extinguisher_ Yep yep! Squeak!

Garret: I've got a better idea, why don't we go up to the office on the roof and smash stuff there!

Ping: You might get a shot at Gill Bates!

Vinnie: No way! Really?!

TJ: Hurrah! Lets go _they run into an elevator and it closes behind them_

_Flora and Drake run into the Foyer_

Drake: where did they go?!

Flora: They went up!

Drake: There's no time to lose! Ping is losing his fluffiness!

Flora: _Giggles_ Yes, we must make the kitty fluffy!

_They teleport upwards in the building_

_Nick walks in nonchalantly, dressed in a black trench coat that he didn't seem to have before_

_Que TOTAL MATRIX RIPOFF!_

Nick: _walks through the metal detectors_

_BING BING BING!_

Guard: Please place all metallic objects in the tray _Nick opens his jacket_ Holy !

Nick: _trips the guard with his tail and draws two potato guns shooting the guards to either side with hardened spud_

Guard 2: _draws his nickel plated .44 revolver and points it at Nick_

Laurie: _walks in wearing a tight black dress comparable to Nick's and chucks pop tarts at the guard, knocking him out_

Nick: Just in time.

Lizzy: _walks in behind them, wearing her usual black and red clothing and they proceed deeper into the foyer_

???: Dragons! I shall stop your advance for god!

Laurie: What?

_in front of them appears __**St. George**__! (Dun dun dun)_

Nick: ...Oh my god!

Laurie: Eek!

Georgie: _draws his mighty bastard sword_ Stand and face me demons for I shall send thee back to whence thy came!

Lizzy: _demented laugh 5_ Oh he's so puny!

Laurie: (o.O) Oro?

Lizzy: well look at him! _morphs to her dragon form and cracks through the roof of the foyer into the second floor_

Second floor office worker: _blink_

Georgie: er! _pokes Lizzy with his sword_ Die?

Nick: Oh! I'm suddenly very hungry _devious smile_

Laurie: Shall we pay back our forefathers Nick?

Nick: Lets! _They change into their dragon forms_

George: MEEP!

_Katie, Laurel, and Damian run in to the sounds of munching_

Katie: EW! What happened to his head!

Laurel: EW!

Lizzy: hey share a bit with me why doncha!

Damian: Are we the only humans in the whole group?

Laurel: mew! ( D)

Katie: Well there's that geeky dude who works in the cafeteria and sings weird songs

Damian: You don't mean!

Announcer: Today on the Übergeek show the mighty geek master fights his toughest opponent yet.

Garret: Rawr! Grr!

Announcer: The Rainbow Bigfoot!

RB: Rawr!

Garret: Grr! _uses laser breath on Rainbow Bigfoot_

RB: Argh! Eat Rainbow Cakes! _throws said cakes at garret_

Garret: Mmm blueberry, with ham!

Nick: Yummy!

Lizzy: _belches_ 'scuse me!

Laurie: We're ready to move on!

Laurel: Great!

_they all run to the elevator and press the up button. In their wake they leave five dead guards one bloody mess and a small pile of rainbow cakes. To the right a potato peels off the wall_

At the top floor

Vinnie: _Runs out_ Alright! Now let's go smash the president of Omnisoft!

Garret: Oh no

Coffee Bean: _wobbles_ **I am the all knowing coffee bean, killer of sleep, bringer of legal stimulants!**

TJ: Oh no! How are we supposed to beat that!?

Vinnie: _shoots arrows at the coffee bean_ Die! _The coffee bean continues with the arrows in him like the terminator_

Ping: We've met our match! _Gets splattered with a ball of water again and becomes a fluffy mess_ ARGH!

Flora: Direct hit!

Drake: Buahaha, Us 2, Ping 0!

Ping: I'll get you two!

CB:** I am unbeatable!**

_DING. The rest of the group runs out of a separate elevator_  
Nick: Holy crap!

Laurel: Mon chere!

CB: No that was my brother Phil!

Laurel: oh! Screw you then!

Nick: Stand back! _pulls out his PDA and presses a few buttons, making a large coffee grinder pop out_ I shall handle this ALONE! _Laurie starts the coffee bean on fire_ Ani!

Laurie: Sorry! I like roasted coffee beans!

Nick: oh! Touché _attacks the coffee bean and doth makes him into coffee for the group_

Group: Yay!

Crone: _drives by in a rocket car_ ARGH! You went too far! Back up _the car makes a beeping back up noise as he pulls up to them_

Damian: Crone! How did I know you'd be behind all of this!

Crone: Oh! Come on! I got my telemarketers to call during dinner, how do you think I'm not involved?! Speaking of which! _Brock gets out of the driver's seat of the car_ **Behold! **The latest addition to my powerful armies!

Group: BROCK?!

TJ: Bu' we thought you were a good guy!

Brock: _steps up and begins singing a touchy feely song at the highest octave he can muster_

Why can't anyone

Get my character right?

I'm not really that hard

I like to kill and fight!

But people can't seem to see that these days

So I have to kill you all!

And tear your dreams in two!

I really hate you guys

You suck so very much

'Cause you get on sugar

And drive me from here to Korsk

But that's all about to change when I finish up my job

Your bones all in my soup

And you hair all in my Borsk!

I really hate Katie

'Cause she ruined me

Took away my hopes and dreams

Of all the love I'd hope to see

But that doesn't matter anymore

I have to kill you all

'Cause you can't heal the hole in my **heart!**

_grabs Ping with his stretchy metal hand and shoves him in a cage under magical protection_

Katie: My kitty!

Vinnie/TJ: Druggy kitty!

Flora/Drake: Fluffy kitty!

Crone: I will destroy all of you by capturing and slaughtering the strongest of all the mystics in his weakest form and traveling to a space station hundreds of miles above earth where I will turn him over to the mighty Aku who will resurrect him as a fighter for his fallen angels which will seal a deal between our factions as allies who's combined power will give us enough strength to forever banish the mystics and their heavenly powers of good which destroy us time and time again to the fiery depths of Aku's Underworld!** Oah!**

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha **_lighting strikes in the background_

Ping: I'm not Eevin!

Crone: Oh you SO are Eevin!

Ravi: Hold on! Stop everything! That's not in the script!

Crone: _pulls out a script entitled The Story of How the Sexy Crone Destroys the Ugly Mystics_

Authorship Powers: New Title

_The Story of How the Sexy Crone Destroys the Ugly Mystics_

Ravi: Argh! What are you doing!

Vinnie: Ahh! He's writing in second person again!

Garret: _girly screams_ Two Vinnies!

Lizzy: We're all gonna DIE!

Group: Ahh!

Ravi: Crone! You weren't supposed to know who Ping was until five stories after mine!

Laurie: _erases Katie's memory of hearing anything about Ping's next form_

Ravi: That'll work

Katie: Where am I?!

Ravi: Don't look now! You're G.I. Joe fighting commies in Vietnam!

Katie: What?! _Gets all-paranoid_ there's jerries all around me!

Laurel: Snap out of it _Makes Katie go out of G. I. Joe mode_.

Katie: b-but I must kill cobra commander!

Lizzy: Enough already! _Punts Ravi into the next story_

Crone: Wow, I wonder if Bill Cosby can really do that with his eyes. _looks up from his mini TV_ Oh! Driver! Let's ride! Enjoy my gift to you while trying to reach the shuttle on time!_hops in the rocket car and Brock rockets off into a hallway. A loud crash is heard and a tire rolls out of the hallway_ God damn it! Can't anyone drive in this story!?

Laurel: ...

TJ: My brain hurts

Garret: what was his gift?

Michael Jackson: oohoo! _crotch thrusts_

Group: Ahh!

Damian: Michael Jackson is part of the Silence?!

Laurie: With a hairstyle that stupid how could he not be in the Silence?

TJ: _checks_ wait this wasn't a part of the script either!

Vinnie: But it should be! Ravi doesn't usually take things out of the storyline...

Lizzy: Um...I kinda punted him into the next chapter...

Nick: but wait, if Ravi isn't around to write the script, then whose writing it!?

Crone: _talks to his teddy bear_ Oh! What if they were to battle a large figurine of me Mister Binky? _Ding!_ OH ! My shrinky-dinks are done!

Group: Oh no!

Michael Jackson: I challenge all you to a game of Mosh Mosh Revolution! ((Especially Flora and Drake))

Katie: _steps in front of the kids_ I'm game!

TJ: You goin down son!

breaks out ye olde rhyming dictionary

_The lights come up on a big stage surrounded by spectators from the Omnisoft Building. Nick walks up onto a higher platform and sets a record on the turntable. A slow 4/4-techno beat comes up and Michael Jackson along with Laurel walk into their places on the stage. A large screen comes down and Nick gets on the Mic_

Nick: Welcome to Mosh Mosh Revolution! Are you ready?!

Laurel: _pets the machine_ you must romance' a de toaster!

Nick: Laurel!

Laurel: huh!? What?!

Nick: Your song!

Laurel: Oh yeah!

Laurel: _hops up and starts out_

This here's the lunatic song

It's not that hard so sing along!

Some people tell me I'm crazed,

They say all I do is romance things on the wrong prong!

It's easy for things to get hazy

While you're dallying about town

But don't go getting lazy

Or people will tell you you're-

TJ:

OH SO CWAZY!

Laurel:

Watch out when others are busy!

They'll take you away and call you dizzy!

But you can just slap them like kings

Cause you da whizzy type, fo shizzy!

bows

Lizzy, take it away!

Lizzy: _hops onto the dance floor and Laurel runs off_

Have you ever felt like you were different?

That's me right there!

I'm not like the other girls

I hang out with wier-dos

And laugh till the sausage curls!

And I can turn a shield like the pros!

Fanboy's hearts I set aglow

Although they get closer than I see fit!

But I'll just punt them faster than you'd know

TJ:

She's so weak though!

_PUNT_

OW!

Lizzy:

I aughta drop something weighty on you!

Katie! Keep the beat goin, I gotta kill that mouse!

_runs off after TJ_

Katie: _hops on the pad and dances like a geek_

Um!

Who are these kids that call me Amil!

They follow me wherever I go,

And cry while the milk spills!

What am I s'possed to do?!

What did I make in the future to deserve this!

Did I create bounced checks?

TJ:

Three letters! XXX! (XD)

_Smash_

OW!

Katie:

My act is getting ill

So I'll let the one with the bill take over

_runs off the stage_

_Vinnie and TJ run on stage along with a bunch of hamsters carrying mini instruments_

TJ:

This is a song about PING!

_starts playing music, Vinnie quacks and begins singing_

Vinnie:

There's a face that stands out a little more

It's always there, smiling from its red cap

Through the days I spend alone

Sheeeeeeeesss always there!

You're my fungus, baby!

Chorus:

Ping! (Ping!) You're my fungus baby!

You never ask for seconds, you never cry when I'm not there

Ping! (Ping!) You're my fungus baby!

You always make my day and all I gotta do is MUNCH and you just go away!

Vinnie:

"Oh the places you'll go,

And the things you'll see"

That's what my muver would tell me!

But I don't need a ticket to get where I gotta go

'Cause you're always growing on my window!

You're my fungus, baby!

Chorus:

Ping! (PING!) You're my fungus, baby!

You're always there, and you never tell me "no!"

Ping! (PING!) You're my fungus, baby!

You always make my day and all I gotta do is MUNCH and you just go away!

Vinnie:

I want you, I need you!

You make the stupid world disappear!

Everybody becomes a blur past all fear!

They make you in Peru!

Garret:

If you're not careful you'll turn your gills blue!

Vinnie:

You're my fungus, baby!

Break it down now!

SUPER HAM-HAM HAPPY SITAR SOLO!

Chorus:

Ping! (PING!) You're my fungus, baby!

All you ever do is grow my dreams

Ping! (PING!) You're my fungus, baby!

You always make my day and all I gotta do is MUNCH and you just go away!

big drum roll ending

Vinnie: _Does the splits_ OW!

TJ: ah, that'll have to do for the big ending!

Michael Jackson: I'm still here! _moonwalks_ I'm still cool!

Drake/Flora: _Run on the stage carrying large mallets and tear Michael Jackson to pieces with them_

Nick: woo! That was great!

Laurie: See you in hell Michael Jackson!

On the space shuttle

Ping: _Writes the story while Crone does shrinky dinks_ and so, having defeated the evil Michael Jackson, the Mystics stowed away on the space shuttle where the evil Crone couldn't see them. The next battle lay just ahead for them!

Crone: HOLY CRAP! THEY'RE TINY!

Announcer**: Tune in next ****Monday**** to see the **_**THRILLING**_** conclusion to Mayonnaise and Beanbags titled "Noon at night!" It's sure to have laughs!**

Crone: I get to pet my pussy!

**Tears!**

Katie: _Cries_ I must kill Cobra Commander!

**Excitement!**

TJ: Wheee!

**Chills!**

Group: Ahh! A PENCIL SHARPENER!

Vinnie: God save us!

**And the disputed fate of Ping Cat! Will Aku have his way with him, or will the Mystics arrive in time to save themselves? Only ****then**** will the answer be revealed to you!**

I'm no angel

Don't look at me now

It's all behind me now

Don't try to save me

With Love,

Midnight

Chapter Two: Noon at Night 

Big Space Dock

_The mystics run off the dock of the space shuttle_

Lizzy: _floats up_ what the heck!

Laurie: Woah! Zero gravity!

Laurel: _floats through the lack of gravity like a fish_ Wheee

Nick: Trippy! _floats listlessly_

Lizzy: _bumps into Katie_

Katie: eek! _drifts to the side_

Damian: _bumps into the other side of Katie_

Katie: Ack! _drifts the other way_

Lizzy: _yells_ She's buoyant!

Katie: Wait! Wait! Use someone lighter than I am, they'd be more buoyant!

Laurie: A lighter person would be easier to throw around _glances at Vinnie and TJ_

Vinnie: what!?

Lizzy: Nothing _Shifty eyes_

Laurel: _Grabs Vinnie_ Got him!

TJ: _Hangs on to Vinnie's wing_ Eek!

Nick: Let's play Vinnie ball!

Laurie: Yay! _grabs Vinnie and TJ and punts them up into the loading bay_

Vinnie: Eiiiii! _drifts up then a short gravitational pull pulls him back toward the bay floor._  
Laurel: don't let him touch the ground!

Lizzy: _floats over and punts Vinnie back into the air_

Nick: OH! _Dives forward, falling through the zero gravity as if he were in slow motion and barely hits Vinnie back into the air_

TJ: ahh!

Damian: I got it! _spikes Vinnie straight up_

Vinnie: (OvO) _suddenly the gravity in the dock turns on. He floats there a second and falls with a clunk to the metal floor_ OW!

Garret: _waves from the gravity switch_ sorry, couldn't help myself!

Katie: So, what do we do now?

Laurie: I think we should look for Ping

Katie: Oh yeah! My kitty!

Vinnie: (v.v) Ow, I think I landed on my keys!

TJ: I landed on something feathery

Vinnie: (v.v) Lucky you. Hey can we get this over with? MacGyver is on in an hour!

Laurel: Oh my god! MacGyver is on in an hour?!

TJ: Yeah!

Laurel: Who's MacGyver?

Vinnie/TJ: You don't know MacGyver?!

Vinnie: MacGyver makes machine guns out of potatoes and light bulbs!

Crone: _runs into an airlock followed by Brock who carries Ping in a kitty cage_ you'll never take me alive! **Buahahahahaahah!** _locks the airlock from the other side_

Katie: My kitty!

Garret: Quick Nick! Use your magical PDA to bypass the airlock!

Nick: it doesn't do that!

Garret: then use it to find a way around the airlock!

Nick: There's a map for that?!

TJ: _grabs Nick's PDA_ I'll do it! _presses buttons on the PDA and makes a hamburger pop out_ (o.O) woah!

Lizzy: Hamburger! _snarfs the burger_

Nick: NO! I was saving that! _cries_ MY BUUUUURGGGGEEERRR NOOOOOOO!

Laurie: (p) Drama queen!

Nick: (p) Whachu talking bout Laurie!?

TJ: _pounds the buttons_ its not working! _Smash_ why isn't _smash_ it working?!

Vinnie: Here I'll do it! Takes the PDA and surfs around the Internet Ding ding ding!

Garret: you found it?

Vinnie: you can find anything on the Internet!

Vinnie: _surfs around the internet_

……..

Vinnie: So there are my keys... _pokes the screen_ MINE!

Lizzy: so what do we do?

Vinnie: _walks up to a keypad and pushes buttons and suddenly the airlock unlocks_! Presto

TJ: Magnificat!

Drake/Flora: _Grab Katie's arm_ come on Amil! We have to show you something!

Katie: Eek! _is dragged away_ go on without me!

Laurie: Okay!

Lizzy: We'll meet up with you later!

Nick: Are we all ready?

Mystics: Yep! Let's go! _They run through the airlock_

A narrow three way hallway

_A few demon wraiths stare down Crone's hair people and Brock. A short girl stands behind them wielding an unholy wand and wearing an old tattered cloak_

Girl: Crone, Aku is changing the deal, he wants the cat alive.

Ping: (.;;) I'd like to live!

Crone: No Midnight! Aku will have to live up to the deal as he made it. I kill the cat he gets the cat.

Midnight: We need the cat alive though you clutz!

Ping: Let her take me! You smell funny!

Crone: _steps back behind his hair people and Brock_ Kill her! Kill them all!

Hair People: _are quickly butchered by the Wraiths' powerful scythes_

Crone: _screams like a little girl and runs towards a separate airlock_

Brock: Hey! Don't leave me here all alone! _slices the head off one of the Wraiths, the girl summons another one. It's at this point the Mystics run in_

Midnight: _Points her wand at the mystics_ don't get involved with this! It's none of your business!

Ping: Eek! Katie help me! _Crone runs through a separate airlock_

Brock: wait for me! _Knocks back a wraith and runs into the airlock after Crone_

Midnight: I'll get you yet... _opens a portal and hops through with her remaining wraith_

Lizzy: there's something very weird going on here...

Laurie: it's like we're in the middle of a war.

Vinnie: That's screwy! So they're going to be fighting over OUR cat?!

Garret: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!

Announcer: Welcome to the Vinnie and Garret comedy Tour De France!

Garret: So, airplane food!

Vinnie: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! What about shoe laces?!

Garret: WHATS UP WITH THAT?! Taxes!

Vinnie: WHATS UP WITH THAT?! Discrimination! NEVADA!

Both: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?!

What's up wit dat?!

What's up wit dat?!

What's up wit dat?!

Politics! Speakers! Lamps! Candia! Female drivers! France! The Army! Jerry Seinfeld! France!

What's up wit dat?!

What's up wit dat?!

What's up wit dat?!

Announcer: And that concludes the Vinnie and Garret comedy Tour De France!

Laurel: Well, let's keep goin then.

Nick: _Hacks the lock on the lock on the airlock and he sighs_ Oh, this story is full of so many plot holes it's not funny

Laurie: ( . ) hello! It's us! We're walking talking plot holes!

TJ: Let me demonstrate! _pulls off a nearby ceiling vent to reveal TRACI_

Traci: eek! _falls into another conveniently placed hole_

Lizzy: Aww... Poor Traci...

Nick: done! _opens the airlock and the mystics run through_

In Crone's Office

Crone: _runs in and puts down Ping's cage, drawing his script_ That's not supposed to be there!

Ravi: _suddenly appears behind Crone_ You!

Crone: YOU!

Ping: DuckBoy!

Ravi: Give me my story back!

Crone: No way feather duster!

Ravi: RAWR! _runs up and they get into a slap fight_

Ping: (o.o;;) ((What a girly way of fighting . )) Um! Go Ravi! You can kick his butt!

Crone: _Shoves Ravi down_Hah! You're pathetic!

Ravi: I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY SPORK GOD!

Crone/Ping: (O.O!!)

_Really serious action movie voice_

The ancient people thought they could seal away the mighty power of the Spork god. They were wrong...the planets slowly come into alignment and super holy magic powers build up to create a solid beam of pure energy which blows up Mars. And from this planet's rubble comes a utensil...of pure might...

Ravi: _a small plastic Spork falls into Ravi's hands_ Oh...whadya know...it's just a Spork...um..._pokes Crone with the dinky Spork_ die?

Ping: (Y.Y) this is the best you could come up with?!

Crone: _breaks the Spork and hair people suddenly pop out of the ground and tie Ravi up_

Ravi: HEY! What're you doin!

Crone: I'm getting rid of you!

Ravi: Nooo!

Midnight: _Slips in and grabs Ping, replacing him with a fuzzy rock, as well as the script, then she slips out again_

Crone: _ties Vinnie to the ceiling and takes the furry rock off the table_ I get to pet my pussy! _pets the rock_ ((Hehe, I always wanted to say that))

Back with the Mystics

_the mystics run into a large, dim engine room and there waits_

TJ: is that...

Laurie: Is that N'sync?!

Joey: like hello!

Garret: How come when Crone is writing we have to fight famous gay people?

Vinnie: Worst author EVAR!

Lizzy: N'sync was gay?

Lance: like totally!

Nick: well, hell didn't you notice?!

TJ: I thought they sang about doing chicks n'stuff...

Laurel: who cares, its smashy smashy time!

Garret: _runs up and throws a dictionary at them_ Die! Book Boy! I need more books! Phonics man cannot attack without his almighty heavy books!

Vinnie: Aww! Do I have to be Book Boy?! It's so embarrassing! ( . )

Garret: _dark voice_ YES YOU HAVE TO BE BOOKBOY

Vinnie: Eep! _runs up with some heavy books_

Garret: Psst! You forgot the catch phrase!

Vinnie: No!

Garret: say it!

Vinnie: _geeky Robin-Esque speech_ Holy Phonetics Phonics man! N'sync is throwing their crappy CD.s!

Garret: _throws the books_ Die die die!

Vinnie: Jumpin' jahosaphits Phonics man! Your books had no effect!

Garret: blast!

Laurel: I got it covered! _summons Jared from those Subway commercials above N'sync. His immense lard suddenly is pulled by gravity to the floor where it smushes the crappy boy band to oblivion_

Jared: hey hey hey, fat Albert in da hizzy!

Laurie: _Starts Jared on fire_

Jared: **AH CHA! IT BURNS! Ahh! I'm melting! MELTING! Oh what a world what a world! Who'da thought a good little group of slightly deranged superheroes would destroy my beautiful flabbiness! Ohhh! Ohhh I'm going! Ohhh! Ohhh! Noooooooo! he melts away and drains into the sewer**

Vinnie: There goes Subway's only marketing plan.

TJ: Hey! Look what I found in the blubber! _holds up an arrow_

Vinnie: Whoa! That guy would eat anything!

TJ: and it's got zero carbs and almost no fat! _gives Vinnie the arrow_ you keep it for snacking! _Vinnie puts the arrow away_

Nick: There's still no time to lose!

_They mystics run into the next airlock to Crone's office_

Crone's Secret Office

Crone: Oh dear! The mystics are here!

Garret: _Classic Batman pose_ NOT SO FAST CRONE!

Crone: _pets his rock_ you have no chance Mystics for I have captured the author and with one simple flick of the pencil I can kill you all! Buahahaha!

Vinnie: Ravi! How the hell did you get like that?!

Ravi: Well I was in Disney Land pissing off security, then I remembered that I had to save my story but I was so tired that all I could summon was a frikkin spork!

TJ: _looks at Crone_ And that _wasn't_ enough?!

Ravi: _kicks around, tied up to the ceiling_ Hewp meh! They took my script and now they're going to cook me!

Crone: Yes! The author shall be turned into duck stew!

Damian: Damn it, where the hell did Ping go?! I thought we were coming to rescue him!

Crone: I have Ping right here _holds up his furry rock_ what the! Where's my pussy?!?

Laurie: Your pussy got away!

Crone: Well that's of no matter anymore! _Presses a button and the mystics fall into a large trap door. They fall down a large shaft and get separated_

Ravi: (v.v) dag-nabit!

In the laundry room

Nick: Ack, I think I landed on a pillow! _looks around_ Are we all here?

Laurel: Vinnie and TJ are missing

Lizzy: oh who needs them anyway? They have the attention span of a shirt!

Garret: Half the time all they do is sit around and make funky noises that sound like they're dieing

TJ: It says here that the holay grail can be found in the castle...aaauuuggghhhh...

Vinnie: Castle Augh?

TJ: No, castle aaaauuuuuuuuggggghhhhh

Vinnie: What does that mean?

TJ: maybe he died whilst writing it?

Vinnie: well if he was dead, I don't think he'd take the time to write it out.

TJ: wasn't there a Saint aaaaaauuuuuuuugggghhhhh in Westminster?

Vinnie: No that was Saint Ives!

Laurie: Jiminy Jilikers! It's Gill Bates!

Gill: Hello! I'm here to destroy you with my super Omnisoft launcher product XP!

Nick: Ahh! Rich people!

Lizzy: Scary!

Damian: wait, where's his funky hairstyle?

Garret: Does he need one for us to kill him?

Lizzy: wait! That would mean he's not part of the Silence!

Gill: I'm not ( D) _Launches an über-rocket at the group_

Lizzy: _Catches the rocket with her force field and keeps it at bay_

Laurel: _jumps up and throws a bottle of lighter fluid at Gill Bates_ Lighter fluid!

Laurie: _runs up to the rocket and turns it around_ Lighter fluid!

Lizzy: _Lets go of her force field_ Lighter fluid!

Gill: Ahh! _is exploded and burnt to a charred corpse_

Group: lighter fluid! Yay!

Garret: Look a magical submarine! It'll get us back to Crone!

Magical Submarine: All aboard!

_The mystics run onto the submarine and it zooms away_

Gill:Ow (x.x) _get up_ good thing I was wearing my patented Omnisoft flame retarded suit. _waves his fist at the leaving submarine_ **this isn't over mystics!**

In a Dark Chamber

Vinnie: oi! Where are we?

TJ: We're in some kind of dark place

Midnight: _Gives over Ping and the script to Aku_ Here you are my liege

Aku: Kukukuku! _takes the kitty_ you will make a fine soldier indeed!

TJ: Hey! Let go of the druggy kitty!

Ping: Oh woopie my heroes arrive! (v.v)

Vinnie: Yes! The almighty heroes are here!

TJ: The sexy heroes of justice!

Vinnie: And other fine words that show how cool we are!

Aku: Um...(o.o) Stupid worthless Mystics! Midnight! Kill them!

Midnight: _Draws her wand and walks up a few meters away from Vinnie and TJ_ How do you want it?

Aku: _points_ Slow, painful, gruesome! Kukukukuku!

Ping: Run away you idiots!

Vinnie: Not this time! I'ma _**quack**_ her!

TJ: If we don't do this then we'll forever have the crappiest fans evar!

Ping: Your funeral then!

Midnight: When I'm done with you two, you're heads will be another prize on the wall of my...g-great...master.

Aku: Stop dawdling Midnight! Kill them already!

Midnight: _gets into a stare down with Vinnie and TJ_ Grr...

Vinnie: Grr...

TJ: Squeak! I mean...Grr...

Ping: (o.o) What are they doing?

_They all suddenly get into stupid poses_

Vinnie: _With speech horribly off time to how his mouth moves_ Now we will see who's Kung Fool skills are superior!

TJ: _stupid pose_ Crouching tiger, Ninja turtle!

Midnight: _even stupider pose_ Bobbing Crane, Captain Planet

Vinnie: Sitting Duck, Power Spork _Throws a Spork_

Midnight: _is doth hit and falls over_ Argh! Your Kung Fool powers are to strong!

Aku: Weakling! It was a Spork! Get up and kill them!

Midnight: _Get up and casts a magical fireball attack on them_ They dodge inbetween and TJ chucks a beaker of deadly explosive at Midnight. Midnight hops to the side and counters with a powerful barrage of fireballs.

TJ: _lets the fireballs pass to either side, singeing his whiskers, while Vinnie slips under the rest_ Are you even trying!?

Midnight: Shut up Munchkin! _Raises her wand to strike TJ_

TJ: Oh shizzle!

Vinnie: _Fires an arrow at the wand, swiping it out of Midnight's hand_

TJ: _Smirks_ Nice shot! _He summons a sticky stun grenade and hops forward sticking it to Midnight's cloak_

Midnight: What the!?

TJ: _Grabs the pin and back flips away from Midnight, skidding backwards into a box, the grenade safety bar flies off and Midnight's eyes go wide as she is exploded and winged off back towards Aku_

Aku: _looks down at the now smoldering girl._ you weakling! You're unfit for my service! You could not even kill the two weakest mystics! _Looks back at Vinnie and TJ grabbing Ping_ you're not out of the dark yet! You won't win that easily! _grabs Midnight and drags her into the next room_

Vinnie: _pulls another arrow into his bow Well let's finish this then they run through the door Midnight hangs from the ceiling as Aku straps a bomb to her, the timer slowly ticks down from four minutes_

Aku: Here's the deal. Since my general here is too weak to lead, I will need a new one, but I need to be rid of my old one before that. I'm not allowed to touch those I've _damned, _no one at all really, but I can ask someone else to do it for me! That's where you come in. I'll give you back all of your worthless junk, including the cat, if you kill her.

Midnight: _looks up_ Get it over with

Aku: You really have no choice, if you don't kill her, and kill her just right that is, the bomb tied to her will do the job for you! As well as condemn everyone on this ship to death!

TJ: Ack!

Vinnie: But it's not nice to kill people!

Midnight: _looks up, teary-eyed_ Do it! Be the end of me!

Vinnie: But if we do that we'll never ever have any fans 'cause killers suck!

Midnight: Don't worry! _looks down_ I always used to watch the show...I would never admit it in public but... but I always found your parts to be more cute and funny than other parts. I never looked at you and wanted to boink you, I laughed. Your antics always brightened my day, and if I'm the only one to admit it, so be it!

TJ: Ahh! We've had a fan all along!

Vinnie: No! We have to kill our only fan to save ourselves! _whimpers_ that's not fair!

Aku: Kukukuku! I love it! Welcome to life child! **Nothing is fair!**

Midnight: don't worry, I'm ready to die, I don't want to go back to hell with Aku anyway. Though we're enemies in theory I'll always remember you two as, heh, the funny duck boy and the tag along mouse kid.

TJ: We'll never forget you Midnight.

Vinnie: _Sniffles and pulls the arrow they found in Jared's blubber through his feathers, his feathers waning on magical runes imprinted into its sides_ Y'know TJ...there's three ways to do things in this world...

Aku: You have a minute to say your goodbyes!

Vinnie: The right way, the wrong way...and the Vinnie way...

TJ: _smiles weakly_ what's the Vinnie way?

Vinnie: It's the wrong way, but faster! _pulls back on his bow_

TJ: and in what way are we doing things now?

Vinnie: Is there any other way we do things? _Lets the arrow fly_

Midnight: Goodnight! _the arrow pierces through bomb stopping the timer and the poor girl's heart_

Aku: Excellent! Excellent! Kukukukuku! _Drops Ping's cage and the script_ When you're ready to become men, give me a call! Until then, have fun letting the world take advantage of you! _Throws them a card_ I trust it won't take long! _he disappears into thin air_

Ping: Quick! We must go help Katie!

Vinnie: _opens the cage and lets Ping out_

Ping: _Stops and looks at Midnight_ don't feel so bad about it. She's likely not our only fan there will be plenty more even if you did kill one!

TJ: She's not dead...

Ping: She's not?

Vinnie: _lets his wing tips run across the runes on the arrow, revealing the words _**Sonno Eterno** (eternal sleep)

Vinnie: no...just..._sleeping_...

Ping: Whatever! Let's go finish off Crone! _Runs for the elevator_

TJ: You go ahead; we have something to think about.

Ping: ...Okay _takes the elevator up_

Back with the mystics

Garret: Quick shoot that asteroid!

Nick: GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'M DRIVING!

_The ship hits an asteroid and game over music comes on_

Nick: DAMN! I died! Do you have another quarter?

_The ship crashes into the side of the space station_

Nick: oh never mind!

Lizzy: Why couldn't I drive?!

Garret: Because Nick has a license!

Nick: _Pulls up his PDA and shows off his fake ID_

Lizzy: that works for me

_The mystics run out of the space submarine and back into the foyer of Crone's office_

Gill Bates: HEEEEEEREEEESSS JOHNNY!

Laurie: Aww! We already kill you though!

Shadow: _appears behind Laurel and runs up to Gill with a baseball bat beginning a mafia-esque killing_** don't **_hit_** you **_hit_** ever **_hit_** come **_hit_** back **_hit_** again!**

Laurel: thanks Shadow!

Shadow: all for you Madame!

Laurie: (o.o;;) That looked painful

_the mystics run into Crone's office_

Garret: We'll get you this time Crone!

Crone: Eep! _hides his fondue pot_ you blasted Mystics!

Flora: _Drags Katie through the vents_ over here!

Drake: almost there amil!

Katie: Ow, this vent is cramped! Are we there yet?!

Crone: Get them Brock!

Brock: _Walks up and turns his hands to very large pointy swords_ I'm going to enjoy this!

Katie: Hey whats going on in this vent?!

Drake: _suddenly two angels appear on Drake's shoulders_

Laurie Angel: No! Don't push her through! It won't be that funny when she gets hurt!

Vinnie Devil: Come on! Do it! I want to see her fall just as much as you do!

Laurie Angel: But she could get hurt and then you won't have an amil anymore!

Vinnie Devil: Come on! She won't get hurt! Don't listen to Miss sissy on your right shoulder! Come on!

Drake: hmm, It would be kinda funny

Laurie Angel: Don't listen to captain stupid pants on your left shoulder don't push her!

Vinnie Devil: SHUT UP!

Laurie Angel: You shut up first!

Vinnie Devil: _pouts_

Drake: _pushes Katie through the vent_

Flora: Amil!

Katie: EEK! _Falls through the vent onto Brock, knocking him out_

Drake: _hums "Like a Virgin"_

Flora: Stupid Drake! _Pushes him through the vent_

Drake: Eek! _falls on Katie_ Ow!

Katie: ow! My ears! My poor ears!

Crone: No way! You killed Brock!

Lizzy: it's over!

Crone: NO ITS NOT! _Draws his sword_ Prepare to die mystics!

Ping: _runs in_

Crone: EEVIN! How are you still alive!?

Ping: I'm not even! _leaps towards Crone's face_ **I'm PING!**

_Mauling ensues_

Crone: **AH Get it off me! Get it off! OW OW! That's my eye! YOU'RE MEAN! **_Ping hops off what's left of Crone's face and licks the blood out of his claws_

Crone: **I'm going to kill you! **_raises his sword_

McMurry: **Biology blast! **_Blort!_

Crone:** Ahh! **_is doth biology blastered_

Laurel: _throws another lighter fluid bomb at Crone_

Laurie: _Starts Crone on fire_

Nick: _hums "Burn Baby Burn"_

McMurry: _Sings along to Nick's humming_ Burn baby burn DISCO INFERNO!

Katie: It's over Crone! You're done!

Crone: _cries_ no I'm not! _shakes the fire out of his cloak_

Ravi: QUACK!

Katie: huh?!

Ravi: Hurry up! Untie me! I'll end this!

Nick: _cuts Ravi down_

Ping: Here I got the script from Aku _hands it to Ravi_

Ravi: Thanks! _Doodles in the script real quick and an elephant appears above Crone_

Crone: (O.O) I regret nothing! _Smush!_

Lizzy: _Ties Brock and Crone together and shoves them in an escape pod_

Laurel: and don't forget your pussy! _throws the rock at Crone_

Katie: _pushes the button and the escape pod launches away_

Ravi: Done and done _disappears from the story_

And so, the mystics returned to McQueen

_Vinnie and TJ are still oddly missing_

Nick: Hey where did Vinnie go?

Ping: _swishes his tail_ in my opinion, we all have a choice. We have to make decisions in this life. _looks about the room_ Some are lovers, some are good natured, some choose to hate, but we all have to make the choice and there's no running away from it.

Vinnie: _looks at the card and then to TJ_ "You know where to find me"

TJ: _looks up at Midnight_ let's go... _they turn and leave_

Ping: Some have yet to make that- _Gets splattered with water_ AHH! _Puffs up_

Flora: Fluffy!

Ping: Oh that's it! I'm going to maul you! _hisses at Flora and Drake_

Drake: Fluffy stalker! Ahh!

Ping: RAWR! _bats at them_

Katie: **NO! BAD KITTY!** _hits Ping with a broom and his flies into a water fountain_

Kid: EW! CAT GERMS!

Ping: (v.v) _mauls the kid instead_

Lizzy: well I'm glad that's all done with

Traci: Oh my god! I'm still alive! It are a miracle! _does a little jig_

Flora/Drake: Amil! You can dance better than she can!

Katie: No! I dun't want to dance!

Drake: Please dance!

Flora: Pwitty please with a brick on top?!

Katie: Oh fine!

_Dances_

Oh you didn't die

But don't worry

Cause you'll anyway-ay-ay!

You might try to run and hide

But the author sees you like brominide

And you won't get away-ay-ay

You seem to piss him off so much

Cause you're the only one who loses touch

So you die all day-ay ay

Oh you didn't die

Bud don't worry

Cause you'll die anyway-ay-ay

YESH!

_bows_

Drake/Flora: YAY! Amil is a sexy dancer!

Katie: ( . ) Amil is tired! _sits down_ and I didn't even see Eevin at all today...

Kid: HELP CAT ATTACK!

Ping: RAWR!

**Endv**

**( ****Quack!**** )**

**How to Be a Brilliant Author**

We all need a bit of help sometimes learning how to do things and do them well. We also don't want to be degraded or criticized while we're learning so one asks, "How do I be a good author without putting any effort into what I'm writing?" The answer is simple. Just read this nifty brochure and you'll be on your way to being a super-star author!

**Step 1: So you're an author now.**

So, you say you're an author. You wonder, what's the pay? Where do I start? **Are there any benefits?!** Well. No. All your dreams of better days and far aways; **FORGET IT! **You're an author now a little insignificant, bad mannered, antisocial _artist. _You will be shunned by a society that dislikes reading and has no will to think for more than five minutes. You will also pour your heart out on your works, sometimes describing something in your mind you see as terrible or gruesome. At the end of some sessions you should be mentally unstable and your conscience should be considered _"verbally abusive_." Your only friend is now your cat he talks to you like you were a human being. You should own at least seven at all times, they're really sweet. Oh, and if you had any weird ideas about being a parent someday or dating, you can forget that too. From now on, when you mark the little box that says sexuality on your resume, you will mark author instead of anything else. You're an author. No one in their right mind would ever date you. Except, your cat of course. She's so sweet to you.

Vinnie Blooper #699

Vinnie: WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?! Ne-Vada (said in such a way as to piss off the crowd) Oh wait, maybe its Nevadia :p _tomato'd_

**Step two: Part A, Your Character.**

All great authors need to have a character, except those really freaky authors that write about brave little inanimate objects in tremendous quests to save their friends. You'll likely be writing in dramatic script/internet role-play format which makes creating a flashy noticeable character very hard. To truly be a great author your character must be as flamboyant as possible. The more outrageous and silly your character is the more people will recognize your work. Also, you should become schizophrenic at one point so that from then on your character melds with your personality to the point you'd recognize your character more so than you'd recognize yourself. Other people should not realize this and you should have created a really weird history to make sure people don't bother you.

I swear that girl is just so easy to make fun of its not not funny!

Traci: They went through the secret door to the technology lair of Omnisoft! They're gonna be in so much trouble.

Lizzy: All right!

Nick: _shuts the door on the washing machine and inserts a quarter_

Traci: Hey! What are you doing?! Not again! 

_SPIN CYCLE_

I have a fetish for killing Traci. THAT'S SCARY! I wonder if she bends that way in real life.

TJ: Please shut up

Traci: But we're not supposed to be here!

Vinnie: _Ties a time bomb to Traci and throws her into the Laser fence_

_Kaboom_

TJ: Two birds with one stone!

Vinnie: _happy face_ (D)

Traci's Mouth: I'll get you for this!

Oh my god! They killed Traci! YOU BASTARDs!

Crone: Driver! Let's ride! Enjoy my gift to you while trying to reach the shuttle on time! _hops in the rocket car and Brock rockets off into a hallway. A loud crash is heard and a tire rolls out of the hallway_ Oh crap! We hit a washing machine!

TJ: No way!

Crone: Eww! There's something wrong with the clothes in this machine!

More comic death

Nick: Hey there's green poisonous gas floating into the room, what do we do?

Random guy that Nick brought with him: I don't know man let's smoke it!

Nick: Yay!

And more death

TJ: Let me demonstrate! _pulls off a nearby ceiling vent to reveal TRACI_

Traci: eek! _falls into another conveniently placed hole_

_A loud sickening sound is heard and TJ peeks down the hole_

TJ: Oops...that's the spiky hole

Lizzy: Aww... Poor Traci...

TJ: WE NEED ANOTHER TRACI!

**Step Two: Part B, Ethnic minorities.**

Make sure that through your life you experience being an active part of as many ethnic minorities as possible. This will mean you know exactly what it feels like to be made fun of so you do not overdo your insults when you make fun of other minorities. Make sure you target people who open up within your illustrious group and wear they're personalities for all to see. Some ethnic minorities you might want to target are draconics, blondes, Mormons, Russians, angelically quiet people, druggies, and otakus. Make sure your jokes are as well thought as possible so that when they see these things they will laugh and think _"Hey I do that!" _In this way, when people read your stories they will have something to connect with, plus everyone gets a laugh at their expense!

Cats are strange and fascinating creatures. I wish **I** could groom myself with **my** tongue!

Strange man: _Hisses and runs out of the room on all fours and you can later see him grooming himself __**with his tongue**_.

**Step Three: Your Jokes**

Stealing: "Stealing is illegal. It hurts you and makes people generally pissy at you!" These people are stupid. They aren't authors. Stealing is in fact a very healthy and original way of creating material that would otherwise be forgotten. How do you think Weird Al Yankovic sells albums?! But there are two definitions to stealing. There's original stealing and copying. There is a difference. In original stealing you look at something. LOOK AT IT HARD! Then put it into context. Obviously, taking something from life and putting it into context gives people something else they recognize. Trigger laugh track here. Also, stealing jokes from other people that you know work can be really funny but make sure you give them credit (or never see these people again.)

The Inspector gadget nobody was ever meant to see. I also implied that Lizzy keeps a sword on her, somewhere.

Omnisoft Robot: GO GO GADGET DILDO! _Said vibrating object pops out of the robot's front hatch_

Mystics: EW!

Vinnie: Hurry TJ, we have to get out of here before Lizzy gets her sword out!

TJ: Lizzy has a sword? Where does she keep it?

Vinnie: Do you want to stay a man or not!? ( . )

TJ: Would it hurt?

Vinnie: I suppose it might hurt, but I'd much rather keep my torso, I'm too attached to it.

Omnisoft Robot: Damn it, I ran out of batteries again. Can someone stick a battery up my ass?

**The rapper factor:** Whenever you're writing, make sure that you know exactly what you wrote last time. In this way you can build upon what you already have to shock people in a new and disturbing way. Anything you may have put into your directors cut last time is now fair game to be put into the next story. Your directors cut should rise in level along with the story. Sooner or later you will be turning in crudely drawn drawings of random alien genitalia instead of writing. You don't even want to know what's in the directors cut.

Crone blooper #238

Crone: I will destroy all of you...um...because I, um, ing hate you! God damn how can you people suck so much?! Its like, "Woah! CRONE IS ATA DE ICE SKATING COMPETITION OMG!" I was competing in it damn it! _throws a stuffed animal at the mystics_ I will kill you with my stuffing powers! Oah!

Buahahahahahahahahahaha!

Crone blooper #54

Crone: Your efforts are futile for I have already sealed your fate and the fate of everyone on this island by irritating a centuries old stone golem living...IN MY PANTS!

Crone blooper #14

Hairball: AH CHA! _hair burns off_

Mystics: Ahh! He's nekid!

Crone: Don't look at me! _puts a fig leaf over himself and runs away crying_

TJ blooper #809

TJ: _Grabs Nick's PDA_ I'll do it! _presses a button and fires a laser from the PDA which bounces off walls sporadically_ Eep!

Traci: Hey, I just got resurrected by a nice man on Earth Isn't that great!? _The laser beam hits Traci and vaporizes her_

TJ: Oops... _calls_ MAKEUP!

**Step four: Your fans**

Your fans are generally good meaning people that you can manipulate by giving attention to. They think you are the greatest person ever and can be asked to do anything as long as you give them a free copy of your latest book. Feel free to accept all offers of sex from them as they are likely authors themselves and thus, likely have no STDs. Book worms never have syphilis.

Someday someone is going to ask me this.

Demented Fan: Dude! Can you sign my penis?!

Vinnie: Um, I don't have a pen...

Demented Fan: Who said you need a pen?!

**Step five: Getting away with it**

Avoiding the press is something you will have to learn to do first and foremost. People are naturally dimwitted and will ask you many questions when you are rich and famous. Being a screwed up little artist, these questions will baffle you and make you look back. So, to avoid the press and other people whom you might encounter you might have to make up sob stories like "Please don't hit me, my dog just died." or "I just caught a flesh eating skin disease that's slowly robbing me of my left thigh." Be creative, you're an artist. Also if you're creative enough, the people from the make a wish foundation might come to your house and give you lots of money so you can go buy a big snow maker or something.

Oh the conversations I have, I omitted most of his screen name. He's a cool guy (p)

**TMBGFAN: hey budday**

**dawner442: hiya**

**TMBGFAN: what what what up?**

**dawner442: writing still**

**TMBGFAN: how goes that story of yours?**

**dawner442: not bad**

**dawner442: 13 pages and counting for the first part alone**

**TMBGFAN: coo coo**

**TMBGFAN: how many parts is it sposed to be?**

**dawner442: two**

**TMBGFAN: "He also got a neat nickname. TORSO BOY."**

**dawner442: TORSO BOY!**

**dawner442: Albaqurquie**

**TMBGFAN: "I became employee of the month for putting out that greasefire with my face at The Sizzler"**

**dawner442: hehe**

**TMBGFAN: And Everybody Died, Cept Me You Know Why?**

**TMBGFAN: Cause I had my tray table up and my feet in the full back position.**

**TMBGFAN: damn I wanted to see this guy perform on Friday but there's no chance in hell I'll go to Petoria, IL.**

**dawner442: Yeah**

**dawner442: Petoria sucks!**

**dawner442: yay!**

**TMBGFAN: still writing?**

**dawner442: yes**

**TMBGFAN: dyamn**

**TMBGFAN: Vinnie's like "Fuck Studying for finals"**

**TMBGFAN: and I'm like "right on!"**

**dawner442: fuck yeah!**

And more stupid conversations!

**biospark : Jo Dawner**

_five minutes later_

**wolfy452002 : Hiya**

**biospark : Nice timing!**

This was omitted because I can't find a place for it that wouldn't be really stupid. The funny part about it is that it's going to happen. You just wait and see!

**Educational program (the migration of the lunatics)**

Vinnie: _walks along the top row of seats in the movie theater followed by TJ and Ping_ I hope this movie is better than the last one.

TJ: I don't know, zombie potato chips eating people in revenge for being eaten all of their lives was kinda interesting.

Ping: Shut up! It's starting!

Announcer: This movie is brought to you by...

Obviously female announcer: Sensual, inviting, sexy...

Announcer 2: Do these sound like traits you possess?

Vinnie/TJ/ Ping: yes!

Female Announcer: Do you want money?

Vinnie/TJ/Ping: YES!

Female Announcer: Am I the only woman that's talked to you in three weeks?

Vinnie/TJ: YES YES!

Ping: Katie talks to me.

TJ: Yeah, you kind of sleep on her bed, I think.

Ping: No, I have a kitty bed!

Vinnie: I get a nest...

TJ: I get a hole...

Female Announcer: If you answered yes to all of these questions you need to date more.

Announcer: Skittles, taste the rainbow!

Vinnie: I need to get some skittles!

Announcer: and now our feature presentation!

Ping: Shh!

TJ: Yay!

Ping: Rawr! Shut up!

TJ: eep!

_The screen opens up in black and white. A title is written across the front, "The Savage School." Below the title is a warning. "This movie contains graphic scenes of actual Lunatics_

TJ: _pipes up_ IN BED!

Vinnie: hehe

Ping: SHH!

Australian Guy: _stands in front of Mr. McMurry's room_ Hello! Today we're going to be looking at the wily Lunatic! This is an extremely dangerous breed of human that travels in packs with other Lunatics! _slowly enters Mr. McMurry's room_ Crikey! There's a pack of them now! Aww! Ain't they beauts! My job is going to be tagging them with these radio ear piercing, so I have to wait till one leaves the safety of the group.

Announcer: Lunatics are a very complex and territorial animal they fiercely defend any areas they move into by being obnoxious and unapproachable at all times. Sometimes while scouting for food they will encounter other animals. A battle will usually ensue.

Traci: _Pokes a kid_ Whatcha doin?

Kid: I'm in detention...

Traci: Oh! Fun! _pokes more_

Kid: teacher! She's poking me!

McMurry: Traci! Get away from my prisoners!

Traci: but they're so squishy!

Announcer: Lunatics will also defend their personal space with extreme prejudice

Ravi: NO! My chair!

Vinnie: _Pipes up_ oh I'm not that fat!

TJ: yes you are!

Ping: Shut up!

Lizzy: Get out of my chair!

Ravi: Nevar! You got up! Its mine now!

Lizzy: _pulls on Ravi_ Git out!

Ravi: _clings to the chair with his wings_

Lizzy: hits Ravi out!

Ravi: Ow! Grr!

Lizzy: _punts Ravi out of the chair and he flies into a chalk board_

Australian guy: These animals are really savage! Whenever you see one be sure to be extremely careful. You can usually recognize them by their incredibly bad fashion sense.

Announcer: Lunatics with mates will fiercely defend their partner to the point of chasing the offending party through the halls.

Brock: Laurie! I'm going to poke you with this paintbrush as if I was stabbing you!

Nick: _sits in front of Laurie like a guard dog_ Grr! _barks at Brock_

Brock: whoa! What's up with you!

Nick: Grr!

Mr. McMurry: Do do dum, gonna heat up my food

Laurel: _sits in front of the microwave like a guard dog_ GRR! _barks at Mr. McMurry_

Mr. McMurry: Ahh! Crazy girl!

Microwave: Kill everyone (D)

Announcer: Lunatics with no mating capabilities will make up a false reality in which they can find true love.

Katie: Oh! Eevin rocks! Look there I am! Eevin is so sweet.

Lizzy: Oh! What do I punt this time?!

Laurel: Shadow's da coolest!

Laurie: Nick got potato guns this time

Nick: Laurie shared St. George with me.

TJ: I like pop tarts!

Ravi: pop tarts are yummy!

Australian guy: That is if any of them have any mating capabilites! Shh! One of them is leaving the safety of the group! This may get dangerous!

Ravi: I'ma go over here for no reason! _walks to the opposite corner of the room_

Australian guy: _shoots Ravi with a tranquilizer dart and clips a radio tag to his bill_ Crikey! He's waking up!

Ravi: Ahh! Pizza attack! _looks around_ Er...

Announcer: As the weather begins to warm up and spring begins to show itself, the Lunatics will migrate. This ritual of seasonal migration happens yearly and coincides to the mating season of all animals.

Ravi: OH my god! The sun is out!

Laurie: Migrating season!

Laurel: Last one out's a rotten duck! _the mystics grab their backpacks and run out the door of Mr. McMurry's room_

TJ: _pipes up_ Vinnie you run like a girl!

Ping: He he, yeah.

Vinnie: (v.v) Shut up the movie is playing!

Ravi: _hits the door_ Ow!

Announcer: In their new habitat some lunatics will hunt. 

Katie: And here we see the terrible PING CAT. _gets in a pounce position_

Ping: And here we see the terrible TJ RAT _gets in pounce position_

TJ: And here we see the YUMMY POPTART _munches_

Poptart: eh, it's a living!

Announcer: Others frolic.

Lizzy: _hops from rock to rock_ Whee!

Ravi: _Hops not far behind_ whee! Ahh! _falls into a patch of prickly things_ Ahh! It stings!

Announcer: Still others procreate

Nick: I'll make the coffee!

Laurie: Yay!

End

Vinnie: that movie sucked!

Ping: What should we do now?

TJ: let's get some skittles!

Vinnie: Skittles are sexy! _They run off_

TEH END PAGE!

Fun facts!

Total words typed: 12,160

Total pages: 35

Total time spent: Approximately two weeks

Total times I said Über: Two

Miles of red tape: 20

Stunt Tracis Killed: 6 (one was impaled in a horrific cat related accident)

Zaniness Level: 43

# of pages ruined by my printer: 12

Chapter 21: The Appointed Day

Act One: Rainy Skies and The true Identity of Aku

It's a dull Monday morning and Shadow is driving Laurel and Damian to school. Rain is pouring down, soaking everything.

Shadow: _Blasts his Death Metal music and bobs his head around as he drives. Typically Shadow is a skilled driver, cool and confident. However, with his music on he is highly distracted and a wee bit psycho._

Damian: Can you turn it down?!

Shadow: Huh? _Uses his feet to steer while he plays air guitar_

Damian: TURN DOWN YOUR MUSIC AND STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT!!!! _throws a pencil at him_

Shadow: WHA? Hold on and let me turn this down, I can't hear you! _Turns down his music_ What did you want? _picks up the pencil and flings it back at Damina, all the while still driving_

Damian: never mind…_annoyed_

Without warning an old elderly woman appears, seemingly out of nowhere. Shadow turns around just in time to see her. He slams on the breaks and the car spins in a circle nearly hitting the woman. The car stops just inches from her left foot. Shadow quickly jumps out of the car to apologize to the old woman. Damian and Laurel follow.

Shadow: Dude, I am so sorry lady! I was talking to… _Is cut off by the woman_

Old Woman: _In eerie silky voice_ The day is at hand…The day is at hand…Anwar, Kalil, and Maarten await… _shouts_ The day is at hand! The day is at hand! _she vanishes_

Laurel: Oh my!

Shadow: What the hell was that?

Damian: I don't know…Let's get to school and ask Ping.

Meanwhile Katie walks to school, it's more of skip really, holding a black on umbrella with Ping on her shoulder with Flora and Drake following close behind with their own umbrellas.

Katie: Wow, this rain is crazy! I've never seen it pour so hard… _grins_ I love it!

Ping: Yeah? Well, I don't! _Grumbles and wiggles his nose, shaking off the raindrops_ Cats don't like water!

Flora: Mr. Ping, why do cats not like rain?

Ping: Duh- _Is about to answer when a strange elderly woman appears in front of Katie_

_Drake and Flora stare at the woman wide-eyed while Ping watches with interest_

Old Woman: The day is at hand… _points to Katie_ A day of trials and grief… _Points to Ping_ doom… _Points to Flora and Drake_ An ending of many things. The day of prophecy is at hand! _POOF! She vanishes_

Flora: _shaky voice_ Amil? What? What was that?

Katie: I…I don't know. _disturbed_

Ping: It was an oracle. I'll explain more _raises voice_ WHEN WE'RE DRY! Hurry, let's get to school. The others need to hear about this.

They all arrive at school 5 minutes later crashing into the cafeteria and run to their usual meeting table.

Garret: Run, Forest Run! _Chuckles_ What's the hurry?

_Katie and Shadow both start shouting out an explanation_

Lizzie: ONE AT A TIME! _smiles_ Please?

Shadow: Age before beauty, man.

Katie: _rolls eyes_ There was this creepy old lady!

Shadow: We saw a creepy old bag too!

Katie: Did she say _puts on a creepy voice_ "The Day is at hand?"

Shadow: Yeah!

Since everyone else was completely confused Katie and Shadow tell everyone of their morning encounter with the old lady.

Laurie: Weird…what could it all mean? What was that old lady?

Ping: _jumps onto the table and clears his throat_ That "old lady" was an oracle. An oracle is a spirit that comes to warn you when a day of prophecy is at hand. All we need to do to figure out what is going on is piece together all the collective prophecies and/or visions…

Traci: Huh?

Lizzie: Urgh, my head hurts!

Vinnie: _Drops his head hitting his beak on the table_ Ow…

Shadow: I think I get it! _sits down at the table and pulls out a piece of paper and a pen_ If all the seers explain their visions we can put them together, and then we should know what exactly is at hand.

Ping: _nods_

Shadow: Good. _smiles smugly_ See, I am all that!

Laurie: Who'll share first? The ten minute bell rings

Katie: I suppose I can… sighs You won't like hearing it though.

Laurel: Oh come on, it can't be that bad.

Drake: Yeah.

TJ: _Scurrying around on the floor eating crumbs, unaware of the seriousness of the occasion_

Katie: _Recalls the first time she had the vision…she had sobbed and got mad at Ping. She shrugs and figures they'll all find out sooner or later_ Ok, here goes. I keep having this vision of two people. I can't tell who they are, but the Earth is ripping apart in the middle of this violent storm. Then, a brilliant light flashes and only one person remains… _sighs_ It makes me so sad when I think about it, and I don't really know why.

Vinnie: That's rough… _spits 2 quarters out of his beak_ Go buy a cookie!

Katie: No thanks, it was nice of you to offer though.

Shadow: Ok, my prophecy said that I would face the Silence with Anwar (the bright), Kalil (the loyal), and Maarten (the honest). A dark sword that wield slight would be my defense, and the shadow pendent _grabs at the pendent hung around his heck_ would be my guide.

Lizzie: Nothing is making sense.

Drake: Well, brilliant light symbolizes holiness. I am a necromancer and I know death well. My guess is that Amil's vision was an omen of sacrificial death. _Everyone looks at him funny _ Hey, that is my honest opinion.

Flora: Time should allow everything else to fall into place.

Katie: I don't feel so good… _Falls to her knees_ I think I'm going to be sick! _Runs to the girls' bathroom_

Ping: _feeling crappy himself_ What's with her?

TJ: _Jumps up from under the table_ Who knows and who cares?

Laurel: Are there any other visions?

Ping, Yeah, Eevin had one about a girl kneeling in the gazebo of the lovely garden of Mystic Palace. She was speaking with flowers.

Laurie: How would you know about that? _Katie comes walking back to the table and pulls out a tic-tac_

Ping: He told me. _Gives her a rotten look, then the bell rings_

Katie: Ok, I'm off to class come on Ping. _falls over and she's unconscious_

Nick: _pokes Katie with a stick_ Is, is it alive?

Ping: _Jumps off the table onto Nick's head, then to the ground_ Of course she's alive you idiot. _Looks at everyone_ Go ahead and get to class. I'll take care of the girl. _They're still standing there_ SCAT! _They leave and Ping runs off to a corner and changes to Eevin _

Eevin: _scoops Katie up off the ground_

Nerdy Girl: AGGGH, teacher, look! _points to Eevin_ It's a pervert and he's got a dead girl! Murder and rape! Murder and rape!

Eevin suddenly realizes that he's dressed in a black cloak and has a blue gem on his head he probably looks like a creepish clan member to most teens

Eevin: Ayee! I better get out of here! _teleports to the near by park on Robb Dr._

Meanwhile back at McQueen…

Shadow: Hell, screw what Cat boy said! How many of us are actually going to focus on school today? _no one responds_ See? No one! So, lets ditch!

Laurel: EEP! Won't we get in trouble?

Shadow: Hush, dear. _pats her head condescendingly_ you've got seers on your side, powerful mind bending seers who can erase the memory of us ever being gone.

TJ: Mystic ditch day!

Lizzie: I'm all for it!

Laurie: Yeah, me too!

Vinnie: Ditching would fall under the "Vinnie way" so, YEAH LETS DO IT!

_They sneak over to the cafeteria to get Katie and Ping, but they aren't there_

Laurel: _gasp_ Katie ditched without us!

Garret: Erm, where's Traci? She's gone too!

Nick: Don't worry, knowing Traci she'll miraculously find her way back to us.

Flora: Drake, Shadow, Damian, do you sense anything? _looks around the room frightened _

_The three boys nod and Damian points toward the gym. Then Brock's booming voice blasts through the intercom_

Brock: All McQueen staff and students get your sorry butts into the gym! _ Laughs wickedly _ We're going to have a little assembly!

_They all transform into their disguises. Flora a black shirt, dark purple skirt, purple flower petals sewn into a head band, cat ears, tail, and her hour glass. She also has a giant wand that is shaped like a key. Drakelooks like the grim reaper and carries a scythe_

Shadow: _being bossy_ Lets go team!

Vinnie: _already has an arrow ready in his bow_ Shut up, you sound like Robin.

We join Eevin back in the park as he becomes ill. He looses his focus and drops his mental shield that was protecting Katie and himself from the rain. He runs to a brush and BLECK, he returns and redoes his mental shield before Katie gets to wet.

Katie: _stirs awake_ Urgh, where am I?

Eevin: A park. _smiles _ It's nice to see you back among the living.

Katie: _realizes its Eevin talking to her and looks around and recognizes where she is. Then unfortunately remembers the vision she had to relive_ Eevin, hi. _she smiles but he doesn't see because he's standing a few feet away with his back to her focusing on his shield. Katie suddenly notices all the psychic energy pulsing around her_ How long have you been keeping that up? _points up_

Eevin: _feels sick and thinks long enough but doesn't say that_ Oh, it's a simple shield, I'll be fine holding it up longer.

Katie: _Can sense that he's lying_ I'm a seer remember? Why do you even bother lying to me?

Eevin: You can read me? Jeez, I really must be sick if I can be read. _Katie walks next to him and places her hand on his shoulder and lets some of her psychic energy help him_

Katie: Is that better?

Eevin: _pulls away_ How are you feeling?

Katie: Ok, I guess. _doesn't know how to approach him about her vision_

Eevin: _It doesn't matter that she doesn't know what to say because Eevin knows what she's thinking_ I've seen it to you know. _Katie looks at the ground_ It's horrible.

Katie: _talking to the ground_ There shouldn't have to be a sacrifice…If we could all just pull together then… _she's cut off as Eevin falls to his knees weeping_ Eevin!

Eevin: _Is to humiliated to cry in front of Katie and looses focus and his shield disappears and the rain pours down on them_

Katie: _ kneels down and gives him more of a "motherly" hug then anything mushy. She comfortingly pats him on the back_ There, there…

Eevin: _pulls away and stops crying_ I'm sorry.

Katie: _walks up to him_ I won't let anyone die. A sacrifice will not be made. I will make sure you are safe. _Smiles _ You always have a friend… _extends her hand thinking maybe something more_

Eevin: The future is the future, Katie! _angry_ WE ARE DYING DON'T YOU FEEL IT?!

Katie: _sighs_ Yes, but…

Eevin: BUT WHAT?

Katie: Do we dare tempt fate? I say yes.

Eevin: _inspired by her courage_ What if you die?

Katie: then at least no one else does… _smiles a genuine smile at him glad to think of Eevin being safe_

Eevin: Letting yourself die is a very selfish thing to do. It affects the people who care about you more than it does you.

Katie: _laughs_

Eevin: _wonders why the hell she's laughing at something so serious_

Katie: Yes, that is very true. If someone dies for someone else then sure they will die happy knowing the other is safe, but then they wouldn't be together. The one left alive would rather die. That's what happens in movies anyway… _smiles _ So lets make a pact. We make a promise to each other that neither of us will die- not from this sickness that plagues us, nor from fate. _extends her hand_ Deal?

Eevin: Deal. _Ignores her hand and embraces her_ Alive… _whispers in her ear_ Together… _and kisses her despite the part of him telling him to stay away from her. The rain is still pouring and both are soaked_

_Aku appears with a burst of black flames_

Aku: Oh, how sweet? I'M GETTING CAVITITES! _Laughs evilly_ Having fun dying? _Katie takes the opportunity to transform_

Eevin: _unsheathes his sword_ you know what?

Aku: _sarcastic fear_ Oh, I'm so scared! What?

Eevin: You really piss me off! _jumps at him waving his sword in the air. Aku blacks the attack using nothing but his bare arm. Eevin's sword starts to smoke with an awestruck look on his face he returns into a guarding position in front of Katie_

Aku: _Not a scratch on him_ NYA HA HA! _casually walks around Katie and Eevin_ I give my lovely little black crystals about 6 more hours until they kill you and give me your souls!

Katie: Our souls?

Aku: You mean you really don't know what I am? _hisses_ I am the causes you seek to your darkest desires. _strokes Katie's face with a long finger_

Katie: _slaps him_ Stay away from me you, you Demon!

Aku: oops wrong answer! Need another clue? _Paces in front of them mockingly_ As we speak my servants of the Silence are trying to find your little friends _pause _ and destroy them. _smiles _ You see, all that I need are souls, souls that I can give to my creator, my master, my other half. We need them to raise Hell onto Earth! Confused?

_hisses and chuckles as he turns into a serpent and slithers around them, then turns back into Aku_ I AM SIN! _hisses and his eyes turn an even more deep fiery red_ I SERVE SATIN! I AM PART OF HIM AND HE IS A PART OF ME! _to Eevin mockingly_ Did you know the Silence only exists because I do. COME! _ he shouts and many humans appear_ These are my fallen servants. _snaps his fingers_ Kill them when the Crystals start to glow, that means I have their souls. Their bodies are of no use to me. Kill, kill, kill! Hell is at hand! _laughs wickedly and vanishes_

Eevin: Damn!

Katie: Now what?

Meanwhile back at McQueen…

Brock: _pacing around the gym waving his sword hands around, trying to scare innocent students. Besides him walks a boy with dog like ears and black hair and he has a double ended light saber_

Crone: Are they all here?

Brock: All except the puny Mystics. _an arrow goes zooming through the air hitting Brock, but it bounces off his sword like a tooth pick_

Vinnie: GUESS AGAIN MR. TIN CAN!

TJ: HWA! HIYAA! _dances around like a ninja on Vinnie's back_ Mystics are hereya!

At this point many of the students are jumping up and down screaming, they were obviously fan boys/girls and to them this was just another cool fight to watch.

Demon/dog boy: What the hell? I thought I was being paid to assassinate some super tough super heroes, not farm animals!

Lizzie: _turns into a dragon_ Who are you calling farm animals? _blows fire at him, barbecuing him_ HA!

Flora: Hiya! _A blizzard of flower blossoms, sharp as razors fly at the bad guys_

Drake: Blade of death! _swings his scythe around_

Laurie: _makes many things explode so that the members of the Silence are surrounded, but Demon jumps out_

Demon: Nice moves, but wait until you see this! _swings his light saber around in circles and they scatter as he comes near them_

Garret: Behold my swing dancing 1337 powers! _starts doing the Charleston_ Ph33r /\ /\ 3!! _lightning bolts hit Demon_

Demon: Ow! You freak, it burns!

Laurie: Then, you'll enjoy this! _focuses on his light saber_

Demon: Oh no! You wouldn't! _grabs Laurel_ You do anything to my light saber and the girl gets it!

Shadow: _bashes Demon in the head and Laurel gets away_ Nice try. _smirks_

Demon: Blast!

_Aku appears_

Aku: Crone!!! Do you have their souls yet?

Back in the park…

Katie: Got any ideas?

Eevin: Yeah, one. _Kicks the approaching fallen moral in "the place where it hurts"_ Run!

Fallen Mortal: Ow!

Clown: Hey dude, you just got kicked in the nuts.

_Katie and Eevin decide to run for it because they find that attacking humans is morally wrong_

Eevin: I'm too weak, otherwise I'd teleport us. _They run up Rob Dr. trying to get to McQueen_

Katie: Don't worry it's a short run.

Back at McQueen

Crone: Eep! Sorry master, but I can't get them! They keep dodging our attacks!

Aku: Oh well then, _ smiles wickedly and taps about 5 random kids on the head and their souls fly out _ I'll just use these instead.

Katie: _Has just crashed through the doors of the gym with Eevin_ If taking souls is that easy how come you have to use those awful crystals on Eevin and me? _The other mystics wave to her _

TJ: How long were they together? _laughs twistedly_

Aku: Ignorant girl! It is because you are a mystic, yeesh! _Aku hands the souls to 5 of the fallen _ Here take these to your appointed locations. You are to wait there until the appointed time is ready. You idiots. _points to the members of the Silence_ Come with me. We journey to the point of no return. _Poof all the bad guys disappear_

Eevin: DAMN! We're too late!

Act Two: The Five Points 

Katie: Not yet…

Damian: To late for what?

Lizzie: Yeah, what's going on?

Katie: Aku is Satan's other self-sin. He's trying to raise Hell to Earth.

Shadow: We have to hurry and stop him!

Eevin: The problem is, we don't know how he's doing it. We only know that he needs 5 souls.

Katie: 7 if you count Eevin and me.

Laurie: I have an idea.

Vinnie: What? Ideas would be good.

Garret: It's so fun to pretend you have a wooden leg! _everyone looks at him wondering why he said that_ Sorry, I couldn't help it.

Katie: That was random.

Laurie: I'll tell you my idea, now. Katie, Eevin didn't Flora and Drake give you each letters?

Flora: NO! They can't open them until Heaven's rain touches the Earth.

Laurie: Hun, that has to be now.

Lizzie: Yeah it hasn't stopped raining all day!

_Katie and Eevin read their letters and they exchange glances now and then_

Eevin: Basically Laurel is Anwar (bright), Damian is Maarten (honest), and I am Kalil (loyal). Shadow you need to take us to the center of the Earth aka "The Point of No Return". There we must fight the silence.

Katie: if you draw a pentagon on a map that will show you the "appointed places" of doom. Aku's fallen mortals will be at those places waiting for the spell to be cast.

Eevin: A soul must be at all five places, and a mystic soul _looks at Katie with a hint of fear _ at the point of no return. Then Aku will say the spell and Hell will be raised.

Katie: But if we hurry and return the souls and make sure Aku doesn't get any more for the rest of the day we can stop him from even getting the chance to cast the spell.

Lizzie: What if he does cast the spell?

Katie: Then in order for us to cancel it something very, very bad will happen.

Laurie: what?

Katie: I can't tell you. I'm sorry. _Looks at Eevin with big sorrowful eyes, she senses a sad, sad fate for them_

Garret: _pulls out a map and draws a pentagon on it_ Point one is Ireland. Who will go there?

Flora: I will.

Traci: I will too.

Garret: since when do you have powers?

Traci: I'm an elf of course I have powers, you idiot.

Garret: Ok, ok! _Looks on the map_ The next point is Japan. I'll got here.

Nick: I'll go there too.

Garret: Next, is Australia.

Vinnie: I'll go.

TJ: Me too!

Garret: Ok, next is Brazil.

Laurie/Lizzie: We've got it.

Garret: Then Alaska.

Drake: I'll go.

Shadow: Then, the Shadow pendant will guide Damian, Laurel, _smirks_ Eevin and myself to the point of no return.

Katie: I have business there too…

And so by pulling their strength together they teleport to their appointed places to steal back the souls.

Ireland

Traci: Where are we?

Flora: Dublin.

Traci: I suppose we have to start looking for Aku's lackey.

Flora: Yeah… _looks around_ How do we go about it though?

Traci/Flora: _ponders_

Traci: I've got it! _shouts_ Man, Flora! Don't you agree that evil guys are really hot! _winks at Flora_

Flora: ((Oh, I get it )) They are handsome aren't they? _smiles_

Dude: You like evil guys? Well I steal souls so…

Traci: _dances and sparks of light hit the guy_ Do you work for Aku?

Dude: Yes, ow!

Flora: Flower blizzard! _Her razor sharp flower petals hit him_ Give us the soul!

Dude: Not a chance! Aku warned me you'd try this! _Yells some magic words_

Japan

Garret: Nick can you use your PDA to locate the fallen?

Nick: I'm on it! _Busts out his PDA_ Boo ya! _points to a group of people gathered around DDR. A gothic girl is rocking out and people are cheering_ There she is!

Garret: I will summon her with my 1337 powers! _He mumbles some gibberish in 1337_

Gothic Girl: _laughs twistedly_ Go my minions! _"Mr. Roboto" starts to play in the background as about 50 Japanese schoolgirls go into the "battle"_

Nick: We are Scr-wed….

Garret: _squeals and nods_

Australia

Bloke: Do it, do it, do it! _waving a spoon of "Vegimight" in Vinnie's face_

Vinnie: No, you can't make me do it!

Bloke: Eat it, eat it, eat it! _TJ squeaks and bites him. He drops Vinnie and they make a run for it_

Vinnie: that was to close…

TJ: How are we ever going to find the Fallen?

Vinnie: _readies his bow_ I will use my magical "find stuff" arrow! _He shoots it and it zooms to the "vegi-might bloke"_ Oh no, not him!

Bloke: Super Vegi-might attack! _Flings the vegi-might paste at them_

TJ: We are doomed!! _It hits TJ_

Vinnie: Nooooo!

Brazil

_Laurie and Lizzie are flying around looking for the fallen_

Laurie: Do you even remember what they looked like?

Lizzie: Unfortunately no…

Laurie: _Kicks a stick on the ground and causes it to catch fire_

Lizzie: That's it!

Laurie: What?

Lizzie: _turns into "dragon-Lizzie" and flies up and blows fire into the air_ Now, everyone for miles around will come over here to see where the fire came from!

Guy: Looking for me? _A pale-faced guy steps out from behind a tree_ Go ahead try and take the soul.

Laurie: _Tries to make his hair catch fire but fails_

Guy: I have an impenetrable shield. You can't touch me…

Alaska

Drake: _Stares at the vast nothingness_ No one is here for miles…

Voice: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that…

Drake: _ His death senses go wild and he realizes that he is being attacked by something dead. The dead creature obviously doesn't know Drake is a necromancer_ You are so picking a fight with the wrong guy… _he closes his eyes and enters death_ Would you like me to fling you past the final gate into true death? _ smiles unfortunately_

Dead Fallen: You can't harm me, my master's strength guards me. _Suddenly many dead come at him_

Drake: This could take a while…

Point of No Return aka London

Shadow: This is it… _they walk into a large cemetery_

Aku: _Somewhere off to the right- sitting in a Moslem_

Katie: My business is there…

Shadow: And we must take on the Silence… _Crone and his lackeys are off to the left_

Katie: Good luck and god be with you…

Eevin: Keep a tight hold on that soul, ok?

[I didn't like how in the original they just parted ways without saying anything so I added this little line to make it more interesting. This is my first Editor's addition! Chibi-chan

Before they part Eevin takes Katie off to the side and embraces her for a brief moment because neither of them know whether or not they'll see each other again.

Eevin: Good luck Katie, I believe in you. _He catches her eyes and briefly kisses her on the cheek before she walks away. Eevin watches her go sighing deeply before turning and walking away _

Act Three: Of loss and holy sacrifice

Shadow: _Is walking towards Crone when his shadow pendent goes wild_

Laurel: What's the problem?

Shadow: It must be trying to tell me something… _The pendant points to a sword being used as a headstone. It is old and crumbling but when Shadow picks it up it becomes a fabulous weapon_ This must be the dark sword which wields light.

Laurel: Everything is in place…

Damian: Now we must face Crone… _They are now standing in front of Crone_

Crone: I know you'd come and we're ready. _Telekinetically strangles him_

Damian: _Puts a mental shield around shadow_ Hey, Crone a test of your medicine!

Eevin: _Telekinetically chokes Crone_ Feels great, don't it?

Brock: _Is in a heated battle with Laurel- this sword arms VS. her sword_ Not bad…you won't be able to keep that pace up for long though.

Laurel: _ laughs_ I can and I will!

Demon: _Jumps over and swings his sword at her_

Laurel: Hey, no double-teaming! That isn't proper swordsmanship!

Demon: Well, I don't get paid to play fair.

Damian: _Dodging Crone's attacks_ How is he doing so well! It's 3 to one and he's still winning

Eevin: He has the power of Hell on his side now…The only way we can win is by working together…

Laurel: _Has a brilliant idea and she runs around in circles. Soon Brock and Demon become so dizzy and confused that they run into each other and fall over. Laurel takes this opportunity to tie them up and returns to the others_

A psychic battle rages on…

Shadow: I have an idea…If you guys can find a way to hold him I can banish him with the power of my sword.

Damian: We hold and you punch, got it?

Crone: Give it your best shot!

Damian: _To Shadow, whispers_ I've got to tell you the truth, even though you bug me your not that bad. For my sister's sake I hope you live through this… _A blue light flies out of Damian and into the sword. The word "honesty" flashes across it_

Shadow: _His dark sword starts to glow, slightly_

Laurel: I believe in you…. _A white light flies out of her and into the sword. The word "light" flashes across the blade, which glows brighter_

Shadow: Amazing… I can feel the power of Anwar and Maarten in my sword.

Eevin/Damian: _Telekinetically bind Crone to a head stone_

Shadow: _Holds the sword into the air_

A shrill terrified scream of a girl echoes in the distance. The rain pours harder and the sky blackens, the moon shines red.

Eevin: Katie! _To shadow_ I'm sorry shadow, but…

Shadow: Go do what you have to do, Crone's banishment can wait.

Eevin: _nods and runs in the direction of the scream_

Aku: _Sees Katie walking to him, eyes glimmering with a mix of courage and fear_ That's right…come to me. Come to me, my little puzzle piece…

Katie: Go back to hell, Aku. Your plan is failing. The Mystics are stealing back the souls as we speak.

Aku: Foolish little girl. _Grins his demonic ear-to-ear smile_ Your friends are the ones failing. Nothing can beat the power of hell. _Points to the sky_ the moon has nearly risen. Your soul will be mine. _Laughs wickedly_

Katie: That is where you're wrong. _Holds up a black crystal_

Aku: _In a rage_ How did you take it out?

Katie: You see _smiles _ I read this little letter from myself. It told me simply to drink heaven's rain. So I did and the crystal was purged from me. You can't have my soul or Eevin's he to has been cleansed of your evil. _smiles _ Your plan is incomplete with out a mystic soul placed at the point of no return, Hell can not be lifted.

Aku: _smiles_ I'll just get your soul the old fashioned way. _A black book appears and a red pen _ Sign it!

Katie: Never!

Aku: I wasn't talking to you!

Brock: _With Demon tied to him he signs the book. The moon is completely up and it turns red and the sky darkens even more_ All six souls have been given to hell, the process has begun _The secret force is zapped to the cemetery and Katie screams in terror as the ground splits open and Eevin suddenly appears to catch Katie from falling in_

Lizzie: Oh my!

Vinnie: We failed….

Voice: You haven't failed yet. _white flowers pop out of the ground_ Heaven has her defenses! _The voice is coming from the flowers_ My prayers are with you!

Eevin: Eeva! Is that you? _Fire spits out of the cracks in the ground_

Eeva: Yes, I kneel by the flower of our garden, but I am only there in spirit. You have my prayers.

The secret force now being drenched in rain and being surrounded by the fire, fine broken ground, and turbulent winds watch the transformation in terror.

Katie: _drops to her knees_ There is power when I'm on my knees, Aku!! _Picks a flower then folds her hands in prayer then stands up_

Eevin: _worried_ What are you trying to do?

Aku: I think I'll kill you just for fun.

Eevin: No you won't!

Katie: Eevin, sometimes a sacrifice---- _cut off_

Eevin: If we pull together than there is no sacrifice---

Katie: _places a finger over is mouth to quiet him_ Shh… Aku! There is one thing more powerful then sin—((A holy sacrifice))

Aku: _Creates a blazing ball of fire that is going to hit Katie_

Eevin: _Before Katie can say anything he leaps in front of her. There is an explosion accompanied by a brilliant flash of light_

The light starts to flicker away and the rain glows. Aku is sucked through the cracks in the Earth. The cracks seal and the souls return to their respective bodies. Smoke flutters through the air and Katie can be seen covered in cuts. Eevin is lying on the ground.

Katie: _In denial of the situation_ Hey silly, we had a deal to live remember?

Eevin: It's only a deal if you shake on it. _coughs up blood_

Katie: Hold onto life Eevin!

Eevin: Find Eeva for me.

Katie: Don't talk like that.

Eevin: _Hand her a locket_ Remember me… _Dies _

Katie: No!!! _She falls to the ground weeping as she holds on to his body tightly. A light escapes his body and goes into the sword and the word "loyalty" flashes across the blade_

Shadow: _uses his sword to banish Crone back to where he came from_

Drake: I could bring him back.

Flora: No Drake, Everything has a time to die.

_Flora and Drake walk over to Katie and burst into tears_

Flora/Drake: I want my daddy back! _Everyone looks at her in shock as Eevin's body disappears and a star like ball of light goes into the locket_

Katie: _puts on the locket and hugs Flora_

Vinnie: I hate to interrupt your grieving, but if Eevin was their Father then Flora and Drake should be Poof!, but they're still here.

Katie: That means Eevin isn't dead! _Wipes off her tears _

Laurel: Then what or where is he? **END OF SEASON 1!!!**


End file.
